Luce and Flamebrain
by chattrekisses
Summary: Lucy has run away from home to live with her aunt in Magnolia, where she meets a certain pink-haired boy who steals her heart. Fairy Tail Highschool AU with Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Miraxus, and Jerza. Rated M for Language, and future Lemons. On temporary hiatus.
1. Lucy Meets Natsu in the Window!

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Chattrekisses here, with my first ever fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I expect to be posting regularly, probably twice a month. And if you liked something, or want me to change something, please leave a review or PM me, it will help to keep me writing! XOXO, and on with the story.**

Lucy wasn't exactly happy, but she had nowhere else to go.

When her father had told her she was going to have to marry the most womanizing person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, Loke, she nodded, then went straight to her room and packed two old suitcases of her mother's with clothes and her lifesavings, and an address written on a notecard, and left her father's estate through the front door. No one stopped her.

Now she stood on the front porch of her mother's only living relative, preparing to beg Aquarius to let her live with her until she could figure something out, even though she couldn't pay. But before she could muster the courage to knock on the door though, it was thrown open by a skimpily clad woman with blue hair. As soon as she saw Lucy, she covered her mouth, agasp.

"Holy shit."

And then Aquarius enveloped her with a hug.

* * *

Aquarius owned and ran a kind of group of homes for kids who went to Fairy Tail High, a school in the area, but couldn't afford to buy places by themselves or didn't live with their parents.

Lucy had only met her aunt a couple of times because her father didn't like Aquarius, so she didn't know much about her aunt. But as Aquarius served the girl a mug of Constant Comment tea, which happened to be Lucy's favorite, she realized she had a lot in common with her aunt. For one, they both rejected being the pawns of their rich fathers who wanted to expand their empires, they both valued independence, and they both were caring people, even if they had different ways of showing it. Lucy was very open with her affections, while Aquarius didn't show them often.

"So," said Aquarius. "Why did you really leave?"

Lucy nibbled her lower lip. "My father said I would have to marry the most awful creep I've ever met, for business expansion purposes, so I left. It's as simple as that. I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone."

"Sweetheart, he...didn't exactly notice. One of the maids phoned me after she went to check on you last week. " Aquarius leaned forward, her forearms on her knees, looking at the girl who sipped her tea sadly.

"I should've guessed. Even if I did die, he'd probably forget the funeral." Lucy twirled her finger in the tea, and a few droplets splashed over the sides.

"Lucy…" Aquarius surveyed the girl, who had started sniffling, and then sighed. "How would you like to stay with me for a while? I have an extra cottage, and you can stay there for a couple of weeks and go to Fairy Tail-"

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's a school in the area, I'm friends with the higher-ups and I can probably get you in, even though it's a couple of weeks into the school year. You can stay free of charge for a few weeks, and if you need to stay longer you can get a part-time job to pay. I won't tell anyone I know that you're here, but...your father might suspect."

"He won't. He, um, doesn't think I know you exist, but I have one of mom's diaries from right before she died, and it had your address in it." Lucy said. "But, that sounds wonderful, me staying here. Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I can't even tell you how bad the last couple of weeks have been, I ended up using almost my entire lifesavings trying to get train tickets to Magnolia, and I swear I think this guy was following me, and I haven't had a shower in… in way too long."

Aquarius barked out a laugh. "That can be fixed. You can probably get one of the girl's to lend you some clean clothes too."

"One of the girls?"

"One of the high school girls who lives here. There's Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Mirajane. And Wendy, but she's younger. And the boys, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu. Maybe you can have all the girls over, and you can meet them? Ooo, you should have a house-warming welcome party, meet all your neighbors! I can't come though, I have a hot date with my hot boyfriend."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay." She stood up, setting her tea on a side table. She looked at Aquarius who was lounging on her chair. "Are you going to show me my umm… cottage?"

Aquarius raised an eyebrow, and then tossed her a set of keys, which Lucy struggled to catch. "Go get 'em tiger. Gotta put on the big girl panties sometime." Lucy's eyes shot up at the sudden change of attitude.

Lucy sighed. "Okay." She was certain that she had been through worse on her train-catastrophe-adventure, so she figured meeting her neighbors and having a little party would be a bad thing. She let herself out of Aquarius's house, closing the door behind her, and she looked around. Where were the other houses? Curious, she jogged over to the side of the Aquarius's house, and saw a dirt driveway snaking behind the house.

She followed it until she came to a circular lot, with crappy cars parked around it, and sure enough eight little houses made a ring around the lot. Taking a deep breath, Lucy decided to find and clean up her house before inviting anyone over. She checked the number on the keys, and they had a 4 printed on them in neat script. She sprinted over to the fourth house from the left, and fumbled with the keys until the lock clicked. She opened the door, and it creaked indignantly.

The house's interior was plain, yet nice. The walls were cream, and the floors were dark wood. The front door opened into a living room with a coffee table, a couch, a tv, and two arm chairs, and the room was attached with a small but well-equipped kitchen, with a utilities closet with a washer and dryer in it. Lucy walked up a staircase to the second floor, where there was a bedroom, with a spacious closet and a connecting bathroom.

Lucy smiled and threw her suitcases on the floor, stripped down and walked to the shower, turning it on as high and hot as it could go, then she went and found a towel and some soap under the bathroom sink. She stepped into the shower which had started steaming, and sighed in relief as the hot water trickled down her back.

Lucy recalled when she first met Loke. He had been charming and flirtatious, and he looked positively scrumptious with his spiky orange hair and mischievous smile. But then he had opened his mouth, and Lucy had changed her mind. Loke was the son of a big oil merchant, and his insanely wealthy upbringing made him think he more than all that and a bag of chips (The bag woven of solid gold thread, and the chips laced with the ultra-rare blue saffron lily that only grew on the moon during an apocalypse, because nothing less than the best for Loke.)

Lucy understood why her father wanted her to marry him, his family was almost as wealthy as hers, and it would do wonders for business, but she was fed up being just another way to make money to her father. So, she was here.

Lucy massaged some shampoo in her scalp, attempting to hum to stop from crying again. She had made a choice to leave, and she would make sure it was a good one.

She let her thoughts wander to her new home. So, she lived here now. In a cute little cottage with her neighbors that she couldn't really remember the names of, umm… there was Grease, Gage, Nasty, Wendy's (like the burger!), Ezra, Maryjane, and Lexy? She wondered if they were nice, or as weird as the names she remembered. Hopefully Lexy, Wendy's, Ezra, and Maryjane could lend her some clothes that fit.

Lucy rinsed off and left the shower, wrapping herself up in a towel, and then went to her room to find something semi-decent smelling to wear until further notice. She bent down and unclipped the suitcase, and was about to grab some clothes, when she heard a knocking on her window. She assumed that it was just a tree, but she still went to check. She threw up the blinds and came face-to-face with a boy her age with pink spiky hair, dark eyes, and a huge grin. She stared at him, wondering how in the name of hell he got up to her second-floor window when there was no foliage of any sort to climb, and nothing nearly tall enough to reach near here.

"So you're the new girl. Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu." Natsu said. "I wasn't expecting to meet you in a towel though." He gave her a cheeky grin, but he, like a gentlemen, seemed to be fighting the impulse to stare at Lucy's mostly uncovered figure.

Lucy stared at him, looked down at her skimpily clad self, and screamed bloody murder.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter everyone! Please drop a review if you liked (or didn't, so I know what to change), and I'll post another chapter soon. Also, drop a review or PM if you think I should make the exceeds (Happy, Lily, and Carla) magical in this story, because I'm pretty sure it's going to be a no-magic story otherwise.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	2. Invitations!

**Author's Note: Hiya! Chattrekisses here, and thank you for the kind words, especially The Awesome H (first ever reviewer and follower, so special love goes out to you) and apexdarkflame (first ever story and author favoriter!) , and I think I'll hold on the exceed shenanigans until next chapter so more people can vote on if they're magical or not.**

 **Happy: But I wanna knowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

 **Me too, Happy, me too.**

 **Also, I'm looking for artists who want to make a cover for this story or for my profile, so if you're interested, contact me via PM or review.**

When the blinds were thrown open, and the blond girl gaped at Natsu, who was perched on her windowsill, his heart stopped beating for a moment. She was so beautiful, her wet hair tied up, but droplets of water trickled down her neck and disappeared down her towel. Oh god, she was only wearing a towel. Natsu's thoughts were taking a dangerous path, but he managed to compose himself.

"So you're the new girl. Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu. I wasn't expecting to meet you in a towel though." Natsu swallowed, making a valiant attempt not to look at his new neighbor's gorgeous (and voluptous) body. She took one more look at him, and screamed.

"Well, geez, thanks. I didn't think I was that terrifying." Natsu mumbled. Then he heard a door slam outside, and dramatic stomping noises come closer. "Shit."

"NATSU!" A red-headed female screamed at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Umm… saying hi to the new girl. Nothing wrong or illegal." He chuckled nervously, attempting to tell the new girl to stop screaming with his eyes. She didn't.

"THEN WHY IS SHE SCREAMING LIKE ALL HELL'S BREAKING LOOSE?"

Natsu took in an angry, ragged breath. "I could ask the same of you!"

Erza's eyebrows raised. "What was that?" Natsu gulped. "Was that… sass I detected?" Erza launched herself at Natsu fist-first.

And that was how Lucy met Erza and Natsu.

* * *

Erza and Natsu had stopped fighting (only because Erza felt Lucy's screaming had been a more pressing matter) and Lucy had calmed down and changed into a bathrobe she found in a closet. They had both found a way to get into Lucy's house (both by asking, Erza was let in because Lucy wanted to meet her, Natsu was let in out of pity), and now Natsu was collapsed on a chair, still grinning yet covered in cuts and bruises, and Erza was perusing Lucy's kitchen for food.

"Do you have any sweets?" Erza asked.

"I just moved, so no, sorry." said Lucy, who was searching for a first aid kit for Natsu.

"It's right here." Erza tossed Lucy a plastic box with a red cross on it, along with a damp cloth, then went back to trying to find food in the empty kitchen. Lucy ran over to Natsu, then opened the box and prepared to bandage him up. She pressed the wet cloth into a nick on Natsu's nose and he hissed. He wanted to know her name.

"Oww." He moaned, but he didn't move away. She was kneeling in front of him, and since he was injured (if just a nick on the nose counted) he could look at her as much as he wanted. Her eyes were warm and brown, and they were intelligent and thoughtful. She leaned in a little more so she could get a better look at his cut, and his heart started to beat erratically. He fought the urge to groan because she smelled so good, like chocolate and cinnamon and peonys and mint soap.

Lucy dabbed at Natsu's nose for another minute before swiping on some Neosporin and a bandaid. "Anywhere else?" He shook his head. "Okay. I'm Lucy. Next time you want to meet someone new, knock on the door instead of on their second story window."

Lucy. Her name was Lucy.

"Okay." said Natsu.

Lucy walked back to the kitchen, replaced the first aid kit, and turned to Erza. "I'm Lucy."

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet." Lucy studied the red-head. Her hair was long and she was wearing a sleeveless white ruffled blouse with a blue ribbon around the collar.

Lucy nibbled her lower lip, a little uncomfortable with what she was about to request. "I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes? Also, I was thinking of having a party to meet my neighbors, and I thought maybe I could make some stuff to eat, but obviously I don't have anything to bake with-"

Erza stopped her, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes! You can borrow any clothes you want, and you can use my kitchen and anything in it to cook, if you bake me a strawberry cake too."

Lucy smiled at the strange request. "Of course. Thank you! I think I'll start the party at seven, and it's four, so I have three hours to cook and get ready. I think I can manage, wish a little luck. I'll have to get started on the cake as soon as possible though-"

Erza cut her off. "You'll have help of course! Natsu!"

"What?" He called from the other room.

"Go tell everyone that Lucy's having a party, and that the girls need to meet me at my house ASAP!"

"Why me?" Natsu whined.

"Because I said so." Erza's voice took a sharp turn.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled, standing up to go tell the others about the party. Lucy went to see him out.

"Bye Lucy. See you later."

"Bye Nasty!" Natsu sputtered at the name, and Lucy shut the door.

"Nasty? My name is Natsu!" He mumbled, banging on the door.

"Huh? What did you say Nasty?" Lucy called over her shoulder.

"IT'S NATSU!"

Lucy looked at Erza, who shrugged. Erza clapped her hands excitedly. "So, what can I make you wear?"

"MAKE me wear?"

"Ooo, I'm going to have free reign to dress you up! Yay!" Erza squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Meanwhile, Natsu had strode to cottage one, Gajeel's, and rapped his knuckles on the door with purpose. After three knocks, Levy opened the door. Natsu's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, hi Natsu. Gajeel, it's Natsu!" Gajeel stomped to the door, and Levy disappeared back into the house.

"What the hell is it Natsu?" The grumpy man asked, his dark hair and massive figure filling up the doorway.

"Your hair looks like a skunk." Natsu noted.

Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow and scowled. "You came here and basically ruined my fucking chance with Levy to tell me I look like a skunk? I was so close! I'm going to hit you so hard-"

"Dude, really?" Natsu grinned, and punched Gajeel in the arm. "Nice going!"

"Shut up." Gajeel gave him a grudging smile. "What do you really want?"

"You know how there's a new girl who's moving into #4?"

"What the fuck is #4?"

"It's the fourth cottage you dumbass. You're #1. Gray's #2, Wendy and I are #3, Erza's #5, Mirajane's #6, Levy's #7, and Juvia's #8."

"Damn right I'm #1."

Natsu fixed him a withering glare. "That's what you got out of that?"

"Pretty much."

"Whatever. Anyway, new girl's having a party, and Levy has to go over and get ready at Erza's with the other girls or else Erza's gonna kill us all ."

Gajeel shivered. "Damn. Shrimp?" He called.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"You're gonna wanna come down here."

"Coming!"

"Shit." Gajeel punched the door frame. "So. Close."

"Hey, Mirajane's gonna be at the party. You know there'll be Truth or Dare." Natsu piped, trying to be helpful.

Gajeel grinned as Levy ran up to him. "What is it Gajeel?"

"The new girl's having a party, and Erza is insisting you get ready for it at her house."

"A party! Sounds fun. What's the new girl's name?"

Natsu thought for a moment. Her name was Lucy, but she had forgotten his name and called him Nasty, so he how would he get back at her?

"Her name is Luigi."

Levy and Gajeel both stopped. Gajeel burst out laughing, and Levy socked him. "What an… unusual name. I guess I'll be on my way." She said leaned over and kissed Gajeel on the cheek before running to Erza's house.

Gajeel cupped his cheek for a moment before sighing and sagging against the door frame.

Natsu smirked. "You are so whipped."

"Shut up." Gajeel growled.

"Gray-sama!" called a voice.

"I have to go." said Natsu, running toward the sound. "Be at #4 at seven!"

He ran to the next cottage and saw Juvia throwing pebbles at Gray's window. He watched, stifling giggles, as Juvia continued to scream at Gray. Gray finally flung open the window, but Juvia hadn't noticed before she threw the last pebble, which hit him in the middle of his forehead. "What the hell Juvia?"

"I'm so sorry Gray-sama! Can you ever forgive Juvia?" Juvia sobbed. Gray rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "It's fine Juvia. What do you want?"

"Juvia just misses Gray-sama so much because Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

Gray gulped. Natsu knew that Juvia's confessions affected him more than he'd like to admit, but the pretty bluenette hadn't seemed to notice that her feelings weren't exactly unreciprocated.

"Leave, Juvia! I'm trying to take a nap, damn it!" Gray screamed, pulling off his shirt. Natsu snorted. Stress-stripping. Such a ridiculous excuse for a medical condition. Natsu ran up behind Juvia, preparing to catch the poor bluenette.

Juvia just sputtered at his half-naked form. "Gr-gray-sa-sama, I'm sorry Juvia interrupted your sleeping time." said Juvia, before she promptly fainted into Natsu's arms. He gently laid the girl down on the ground, and picked up a few pebbles.

He threw one at Gray. "What do you think you're doing Ice tits? You know she's going to die from hormonal overload soon, if she doesn't die from swooning and falling whenever you strip to please her."

"Shut it Flamebrain-" started Gray, but he never finished because a careful throw from Natsu lodged a pebble in Gray's mouth.

"Anyway, there's gonna be a party at #4 at seven."

Gray spit out the pebble. "Why the hell would I go to a party you invited me too?"

"A couple of reasons. One, Erza said you have too. Two, Juvia will be there-"

"That's not a reason to go, in fact, that's a reason not to go-"

"I'm not finished. Three, Mirajane will be there. So, reason four, Truth or Dare."

Gray ran his hands through his hair thoughtfully. "I'll be there."

Natsu smiled. "Good. Can you carry Juvia to Erza's?"

"Fine." Gray slammed the window shut.

Natsu patted Juvia's head, and listened to the girl's unconscious breathes. "He's really a good guy, so stick with him okay? Even though he's kinda an idiot, and totally has trust issues." He whispered, then ran next door to his house. He didn't bother to knock, he knew it was unlocked, and if he did knock, Wendy would call him obnoxious again. As if he didn't need a reminder.

"Hey, sis, I'm home!" He yelled.

"What was the new girl like?" called Wendy.

What was she like? She was pretty and she smelled good, and she made sure that he was okay after the fight, and she was wearing a towel when he first saw her. But she also thought his name was Nasty. Well, now Gajeel and Levy thought she had a ridiculous name. How do you like it from the other end, Luigi?

"Why don't you go see for yourself? Erza wants you to get ready for the party with her and the other girls before the party she's having."

"That sounds like fun! I'm going to go, okay Natsu?"

"I'll see you there at seven, okay? And can you check to see if Mira's there? I don't wanna go tell her to go too. I already told everyone else."

Wendy met him at the front door. Natsu looked at his bluenette sister and smiled. She was just so precious! She raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously. "Did Erza make you be her invitation card, or is the new girl really cute?"

Nevermind. Not precious at all.

"...Both." Natsu mumbled.

"What's wrong?' She asked, cocking her head.

"She said my name wrong."

"What did she think your name was?"

Natsu hesitated to answer. "...Nasty."

Wendy broke out laughing. "I think I like her already. See you soon Natsu, okay?" Wendy gave him a quick hug, then ran off cackling to herself.

Natsu closed the door and leaned against it, thinking about Lucy and the party later. What would he wear? He looked down at himself. He was wearing a plain white shirt, basketball shorts, flip flops. He looked like he had decided that if he put on shoes with his pajamas, no one would notice, which was exactly what had happened. He had to dress well if he wanted to earn back the points with Lucy he had probably lost on his outfit (and his unexpected greeting from the window).

He ran through his and Wendy's house, which consisted of two floors, the first with the kitchen and living room, the second with two bedrooms and a bathroom, to his room so he could change his clothes.

He threw open his closet, and studied its meager contents. After a while of searching frantically, he gave up. Wendy would know what he should wear. Heck, Gray could've come up with better outfits than Natsu was attempting, and they would all consist of going in the nude, which Natsu didn't think would impress Lucy very much.

Finally, he decided on some tan pants he bought for an interview, a clean white shirt, and real shoes. He grabbed his phone from the dresser, and saw it was seven already. "Damn, how much time did I spend trying to find clothes?"

He set out to Lucy's house, locking the front door of his cottage on his way out. The night air had a bite to it, and Natsu was suddenly doubly glad he wore pants instead of shorts. He came up to Lucy's house, and heard loud noises coming from inside. He checked his phone again, and saw it was twelve minutes past seven. Oh well, he would be fashionably late. He knocked a few times and then waited, bouncing from heel to heel, until Cana opened the door. What was she going here?

She wolf-whistled once, grinning. "You clean up nicely, Nasty."

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Vote on the magical-exceed thing! I order you! Also, get ready for a major dress-up chapter next, complete with interrogation about Natsu/Nasty for Lucy, and then a Truth or Dare chapter with Cana! Stay tuned!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	3. Getting Ready!

**Author's Note: Hey again! Chattre here with chapter three! I'm going to hold out two more chapters (including this one) to decide if the exceeds are magical or not, so if you want a say in it, please vote! And drop a review if you liked this, or better yet follow or favorite, it keeps me writing. XOXO and see you at the end!**

 **Natsu: These are so long and boring!**

 **Lucy: She makes herself seem all high and mighty, but we're the things you read for.**

 **Chattre: Silence peasant. I am the almighty author, and if you keep badmouthing me, I'll make you a minor character!**

 **Lucy: *gasp***

 **Levy: All character rights to Hiro Mashima, because Chattre's an idiot and forgot it the first two chapters.**

 **Chattre: And now we will begin, so shut up!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Chattre: I will remain gender-ambiguous for all eternity online, so I accept the sir because it makes me seem important.**

Lucy sat on Erza's bed in a sea of clothes, feeling immensely obsolete. Erza had been trying to put together the perfect outfit for Lucy for the past hour, and Lucy hadn't been able to make any food for the party because Erza wouldn't let her leave lest she needed to see what colors looked best with her. Not to worry though, Erza had practically enslaved Wendy and Juvia into making mini pigs-in-blankets and mini pizzas with olive slice smiley faces.

Even after being practically forced to stay on Erza's bed, Lucy was having a great time. Erza was hilariously bouncing between bossy and tough and totally obsessed with all things girly, and Levy was just amazing. They had so much in common, they even read the same books and had the same favorite author.

Right now, Levy had excused herself to go to the bathroom, so Lucy was left staring at Erza's back as she searched for the perfect… something for Lucy. "Aha!" exclaimed Erza, tossing a dress onto the bed next to Lucy triumphantly. It was a short black sleeveless dress with a high neck and sleeveless panels, so even though it felt as if it covered more, it really didn't.

Lucy looked through the panel where her cleavage would be. "This is quite… see through?"

"Yes. It will enhance your assets." stated Erza.

"Oh. Um, okay." She said. Erza pulled out a short dark purple dress with a cross in front and big flower print at the bottom, and held it against her body. "This one is for me."

"It's very pretty."

"It was a present." Erza smiled like she was recalling a fond memory.

"Who was it from?" Erza's expression hardened.

"Someone I should've forgotten by now." She masked her expression and smiled at Lucy. "Now, try it on!"

So Lucy did, and Erza put on her dress too. Lucy had to admit, she looks smashing. The dress accented her curves and flared over her hips, and it made her look dark and mysterious, like a beautiful stranger. The only problem was the sheer panel in the front, it dipped way to low, showing more than a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"Erza…" Lucy fretted. "This looks so beautiful but, don't you think it's a bit revealing?"

"No, it looks so good on you!" scoffed Erza.

Levy popped back into the room, smiling at her phone. Lucy tried to casually lean over and look at Levy's phone, but Levy batted her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levy asked.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy countered.

"Just a text." mumbled Levy.

Erza's ears perked up. "Is it from Gajeel?"

"Oh! Gage!" said Lucy.

"Gage?"

Lucy blushed. "Is that not his name? I think I remembered everyone's names wrong."

"Really? What did you think everyone's names were?"

"Um… well I thought you were Lexy and Ezra, and Juvia was Juvie and Wendy was Wendy's, and I already met Nasty-"

"Wait, Nasty?" Levy cracked up. "You think his name is Nasty?"

"It is, isn't it? Wait, is it not?" Lucy ran her hands down her face. "Oh no! That's what he was screaming about! Oh shit, he thinks I think his name is Nasty!" Lucy flopped backwards onto Erza's bed. "Goddamn it. And he was really cute too…"

"You think Natsu's cute! That's so exciting!" Erza squealed. Then she looked hard at Levy, who was laughing uncontrollably. "What is it?"

"He thinks you thought his name is Nasty!"

"Hmm," Erza stroked her chin thoughtfully. "That is funny. I wonder how he's going to get back at you."

"Get back at me? I just remembered his name wrong!" protested Lucy.

"Oh, I see! That's why he told Gajeel and me your name was Luigi!" Levy snorted.

"Luigi? Oh, hell no! He did not tell you my name was, of all things good and true, Luigi?!"

"He did! Honest!"

" _Brrrring!_ " Lucy phone rang, notifying her of a text. She picked it up and checked it.

 _Where are you?_

Lucy's eyebrows drew together. Loke again. He wouldn't leave her alone, she was thinking about changing her number.

 _I'm really worried about you._

Lucy shut down her phone before Loke could text her more bullshit. Was he worried about her when he stuck his tongue down another girl's throat?

"Is something wrong?" asked Levy. "Let me guess, ex-boyfriend or mom?"

Lucy ignored the wash of emotion the word mom brought. "Ex-boyfriend."

"What you need is a distraction. You should go out with Natsu!" exclaimed Levy, then she and Erza burst back into laughter.

"What? What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy sat up on the bed, eager for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with him, it's just, he's kinda clueless, and I don't think he's really liked anyone since Lisanna."

"Who's Lisanna?" probed Lucy. Extracting information was an art, and Lucy was attempting to execute an interrogation about Natsu perfectly.

The color drained from Erza's face, and Levy toed the floor nervously. Damn it, Lucy had already blown her chance at information.

"It doesn't matter." said Levy. "Oh! My dress!" Levy gasped, then reached into her bag that lay discarded on the floor, and pulled out an orange dress with a white bow on the front, and a matching orange headband.

"Oh, it's so cute!" cooed Erza. Lucy hadn't missed the hasty change of subject, but decided to let the matter side for the moment, although the name Lisanna still ringed through her head. What was she to Natsu?

"I'm going to go change into it-" Levy was cut off by a booming voice from downstairs.

"Juvia! Wendy! Ladies! Guess who brought alcohol and her lovely self?"

Erza grabbed Lucy's arm. "You're going to want to meet Cana and Mirajane."

"Who's Cana? I thought only the people who lived here were coming."

"Well, sort of. There are a few people who kind of do live here like Cana and Laxus."

"Oh, okay. Is Cana nice?"

"She's… interesting."

Lucy was pulled down the stairs by Erza, then pushed in front of a girl wearing just a blue bathing suit top, red capris, and a toothy grin.

"So this is the new girl. Hiya, I'm Cana." said Cana, sticking her hand out for a big shake.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy shook her hand.

"You have a firm grip. You can tell a lot about a person from their handshake. You know how else you can tell a lot about a person? Tarot cards!" Cana pulled a splayed group of tarot cards out from her big blue fluffy bag and presented them to Lucy. "Well, pick one!"

Hesitantly Lucy picked one, and Cana turned it over and grinned. "So, you have the hots for someone! Who is it?" The cards started to dance across her fingers, turning to faces, some she knew and some she didn't. A man with dark spiky hair and multiple piercings stared at her. He looked rather scary. Then it changed, and a man with dark hair and beautiful sad eyes peered up at her. Then a man with shaggy black hair and a red tattoo over his eye. Then a blonde man with a lightning-shaped scar over his eye. Then a boy with dark hair and a bright smile (Wendy blushed at his face). Then Natsu with his pink hair, cheeky grin, and strangely enough, a scaly scarf.

Cana studied Lucy. "So, who is it? Gajeel?" The spiky haired man appeared. "Gray?" The man with sad eyes appeared, and Juvia pointed an angry finger at Lucy. "Love rival!"

"What?" asked Lucy, confused.

"You are my love rival! I will have Gray!" Mirajane shook her head at Lucy, signaling to her not to bother with Juvia's antics.

"Shh! I'm still going here!" protested Cana. She regained her composure and continued. "Jellal?" The tattooed man appeared and Erza hissed. "Laxus?" Mirajane's smile faltered for a moment. "Romeo? Wait, never mind. That's like pedophile shit. Never mind. And, last but not least, Natsu." Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she started to blush, but she stopped herself. She did not like this guy, she didn't even know him!

Cana waggled her eyebrows. "Natsu, eh?"

"I don't like Natsu! Honestly, I thought his name was Nasty when I first met him!"

Cana burst into laughter. "Nasty? That's priceless! I think I like you Lucy. Anyway, good luck with Natsu. No one has gone down that road since Lis-" Mirajane cleared her throat uncomfortably. That name again! Lisanna. Who was she?

"Lucy, have you made my cake yet?" asked Erza, smiling politely.

"Oh, no I haven't. I'll do that now. I have about an hour and thirty minutes, right?"

"I'll help you!" said Wendy. The other girls dispersed, following the Cana show elsewhere, leaving Wendy and Lucy in the kitchen. Lucy bent to preheat the oven, while the younger girl scoured the kitchen for ingredients. A spell of silence spanned the kitchen, only broken by the clatter of measuring cups and the fluffy sound of flour being scooped into a bowl.

"So you like my brother?" asked Wendy.

"N-no." said Lucy. "I just met him, I don't even really know him-"

"He thinks you're cute. He seemed really flustered when he talked about you. Did something happen?"

Lucy blushed at the thought of Natsu flustered. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I met him in a towel."

"You answer your door in a towel?" asked Wendy.

"Of course not! He knocked on my bedroom window."

Wendy snickered. "Well, that's Natsu for you." She snickered again. "You met him in a towel? No wonder he was so flustered!"

"It was an accident!" Lucy pulled out the hand mixer so she could combine the ingredients, while Wendy cracked the last egg into the bowl.

"I know." Wendy smiled, and it was so kind and genuine, Lucy couldn't help but smile back. Lucy turned on the mixer and it hummed aggressively until she had combined all the ingredients.

"Will you grab a cake tin?" Lucy asked, and Wendy passed her one. "Thank you."

Wendy took the batter and poured it into the tin while Lucy wiped her hands on a rag.

"So, you're his sister? Do you live in the same house?"

Wendy smiled warmly. "Yes. He's a really great brother, but he can be a little overprotective sometimes. It's sweet though. He's a little messy sometimes, but I'm there to help. We work well with each other, you know?" Lucy didn't. She didn't have a sibling, and her home life had never been good since her mother passed away.

"That sounds nice."

"It is." Wendy slid the cake into the oven. "Since we have time while this bakes, can I do your makeup for the party?"

Lucy touched her face, realizing that she hadn't put on makeup in a week, and probably looked god-awful. "Yes, please!"

Wendy clapped her hands excitedly, and grabbed a small bag off of the counter. "This is going to be so much fun!" She looked Lucy up and down. "I have to do something sexy and mysterious to match your outfit. That shouldn't be too hard." She pointed to a bar stool which Lucy sat on, and then set to work. Lucy was shocked at the sheer number of products that this girl who looked about thirteen owned. Wendy stuck her tongue out as she worked, smoking out Lucy's eyes, curling and darkening her lashes, and sweeping a neutral lip shade on.

"If I did a bright color, it would look like too much." The girl explained. "And I'm done!" The oven chimed, alerting them the cake was finished. "And just in time too. How about you get some shoes on, and I can finish frosting."

"Thank you so much Wendy! I'm going to go check my makeup, okay?" Then Lucy ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, snatching up her phone and a pair of strappy black heels on the way. She locked the door behind her, and then stared at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing, her makeup was impeccable, and she looked sultry and dangerous, like a force to be reckoned with. Lucy sat up on the counter, and pulled on her shoes, fingers fumbling over the clasps, as she turned her phone back on. Texts ran down the surface, all from a single person.

 _Lucy, stop being ridiculous and come back._

 _You'll miss our wedding._

 _Your father is still planning it, he thinks you'll be back before next month. I think you'll be back before next week._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _You know we'll find you._

 _Why don't you come back home now, and you won't get a punishment._

Lucy nibbled her lip and fought back tears. Why couldn't Loke just leave her alone? She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then scrolled through her phone until she came to his number. She pressed the button firmly, and blocked his number. Now he couldn't touch her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Lucy?" Levy's voice rang out. "We're moving everything to your house now, okay?"

Lucy sucked in a breath and opened the door, plastering on a smile.

"Awesome!" Lucy followed Levy down the stairs, but pulled her aside before she could reach the main group.

"Are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you." The bluenette said.

"I'm okay." Lucy sighed.

"Okay, I trust you. But just know, you can talk to me anytime about anything, okay?"

"Thank you." Lucy gave her a real smile, tired and full of truth. "My ex, his name is Loke, keeps texting me. It's been bothering me, but I just blocked the number, so I think that I'll be fine now." That was true, but only part of the truth. Lucy decided to wait until she knew Levy better before breaking out the I'm-practically-engaged-to-a-dickhead-manwhore speech.

"Okay. If there is anything else you want to talk about-"

"I'll find you. And likewise, if you need any advice about Gajeel-"

Levy snickered. "You're almost as bad as Cana. Come on, let's go set up a party."

Lucy and Levy both grabbed as many bags of industrial sized chips they could carry and then made for Lucy's house. As they trundled one door down, they all struck up a conversation about the boys, giggling about Gajeel's hair (which Levy defended immediately) and Laxus's intense stare (Cana leered at Mirajane, who tried to look poised, even Lucy knew that Mirajane and Laxus had something going on between them).

Lucy let them into her house, and soon music and laughter filled the air, along with the sound of preparations and Erza eating strawberry cake. Lucy stood by the door at seven, watching as Gajeel came and immediately headed toward Levy (or shrimp as he seemed to call her, perhaps because she was so petite) and how Juvia attached herself to Gray as soon as he arrived, but how he didn't particularly mind (sure he complained once or twice, but he never wrenched his arm from her grip). Lucy tried to look nonchalant, but everyone noticed her eyeing the door.

Cana sidled up to her with a flask, and offered it to Lucy. Lucy shook her head politely, and Cana shrugged and took a swig. "So, waiting for Nasty?"

Lucy's cheeks colored. "No… actually, I have something important to do in the kitchen! Yes, the kitchen!" And she ran away from the questioning woman.

Cana smiled fondly at Lucy, then took another swig.

" _Knock._ " came a swift thump of the door. " _Knock knock._ " Cana looked around, seeing if anyone else would get it, but no one noticed. Cana had half a mind to call Lucy to get it, because only Natsu would knock on an unlocked door, but she decided she would have a little fun at his expense instead.

Cana opened the door and let out a wolf-whistle. "You clean up nicely, Nasty."

As soon as she heard the door open, Lucy peeked her head out the kitchen door, and saw Natsu growling at Cana. He was wearing a white v-neck and tan pants, and he had one hand shoved in his pocket, the other running through his shockingly pink hair. He looked so attractive it hurt. Lucy groaned as she felt her heart flutter. This boy she barely knew, who she had met in just a _towel_ , had the power to let loose butterflies in her stomach, and she was loving every moment of it.

 **Author's Note: End of chapter 3! So, maybe I lied. I might be posting chapters more often than twice a month, but that's not a bad thing, right? Next chapter will have some Nalu bonding and light Gruvia and maybe suggested Miraxus lemon (I'm saving the full-out lemony goodness for Nalu), and maybe a little GaLe, but I might wanna save it for later to torture you guys. Vote on the exceeds, and drop a review/PM me/follow/favorite if you liked!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**

 **P.S. For those who wondered, Chattre is a homage to Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug.**


	4. The Party!

**Author's Note: Hiya! It was brought to my attention by silera35 that I messed up and said Lucy is staying in #3 the first chapter. Until I can figure out how to change it permanently, just know that Gajeel is in #1, Gray #2, Natsu and Wendy #3, Lucy #4, Erza #5, Mira #6, Levy #7, and Juvia #8. And lots of love for silera35 and MSAC for reviewing about the exceeds, the general consensus is that the exceeds will be non-magical, which is okay with me (Imagine Gajeel trying to force his love on Panter Lily, and Happy chasing a disinterested Carla around the house lol). Also, silera35 is super sweet, so extra kisses for him/her! And extra kisses to Kenime for the sweetest PM, you should check out Kenime's story, it's adorable. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4, and don't get too pissed off at Laxus, he has his reasons. And apologies for making Loke a bad guy, I have the whole story mapped out, and I'll try to make him better in the end, maybe even add a little Lories for those fans. Xoxo and see you at the end!**

Natsu looked over Cana's shoulder, not even trying to pretend he wasn't looking for someone.

"Obvious much? Lucy's in the kitchen." smirked Cana. Natsu pushed past Cana, walking toward the kitchen. Lucy saw him heading toward her and shrieked, scrambling for somewhere to go. She didn't want to see him and have to admit her blunder over his name so soon. Luckily, no one else was in the kitchen to see her step into the empty cupboard, closing the door behind her. She pressed her back up against the far wall, trying to calm her breathing. Why was she so damn nervous?

Natsu looked around the kitchen and saw no one. "Cana! I thought you said she was in here?" He called. Cana didn't answer or didn't hear him, so he started to search, thinking that she could be trying to find something in the kitchen. Natsu opened the cupboard, not really expecting to find anything, but there Lucy sat, looking up at him with wide saucer-eyes.

Natsu stifled a laugh. "Are you hiding?" He asked. Lucy swallowed.

"No, just thinking."

"Can I join you?" Lucy nibbled her lower lip and nodded. Natsu sat down next to her and closed the door, engulfing them in darkness. Lucy didn't miss how their hips and shoulders touched, sending jolts of electricity through her. They sat in silence for a moment before Natsu spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, nudging Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy answered honestly. "About how much of an idiot you must think I am for thinking your name is Nasty."

Natsu laughed. "It's okay, it happens. I'm Natsu."

"Natsu." Lucy tested his name on her lips, liking how it sounded.

"So, Lucy, who are you?" asked Natsu.

"Who am I?"

"Yeah. I'm curious. Like, what are your favorite candies? Do you hate crabs? Is there some reason why you transferred?"

"Um, I like Kitkats, I think crabs are creepy, and yes, there are reasons why I transferred." Lucy sighed, picturing her father and Loke.

Natsu carefully slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders, which she flinched at. "Care to tell?"

Lucy mumbled and drew her her legs into her chest, burying her face in her knees.

"I'll take that as a no. Can I guess?" Lucy was quiet, but Natsu took that as a yes. "Were you bullied? Bitchy best friend? Clingy boyfriend? Vengeful slutty ex?" Lucy grunted a yes.

Natsu licked his teeth, waiting to comment. He didn't really like his teeth, his canines were pointed giving him the appearance of a wolf. Or a dragon, as he liked to think. "So, vengeful slutty ex. What's his name?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted to know more about Lucy, but not scare her off.

"Loke." Lucy murmured. Natsu heard the breathy way she said his name and realized that she had once held feelings for this guy, but obviously something had gone wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. Lucy looked over at the man, and she could barely see the outlines of his strong jawline and dark eyelashes in the darkness, but he seemed warm, and Lucy had become far too accustomed to the dark these days. So, she told him the story.

Lucy had met Loke at a dull dinner her father had set up to scout out Loke's family during freshman year. Loke had pulled her aside and fed her some sappy pick up line about feeling sad for fallen stars, and she had eaten it right up. They had started dating secretly after that until Lucy's father told her he wanted her to start seeing the boy to strengthen the bonds between their two families. Lucy had been thrilled that her father liked Loke too, and they immediately became public.

About a week before junior year started, Loke had told her to meet him in the gardens, where he had proposed to her. She had been afraid of what her father would say, but he reassured her that her father had approved, so she accepted, blissfully happy.

On the fourth day after he had proposed, a maid who was a friend of Lucy's had told her to go to the gardens at sun down because she wanted to show Lucy something. Lucy had waited there for a while, until she finally realized the maid would not be meeting her, but then she heard voices coming. She quickly dove behind the nearest tree and peered around the trunk, and watched as Loke led a woman with pink hair and a fluffy white dress over to the tree she was hiding behind, pressed her up against it, and started to kiss her senseless, whispering sweet nothings into the woman's ear, as Lucy quaked with fright at the thought of her fiance finding her.

On the fifth day after Loke proposed to her, she told her father about him cheating on her.

On the sixth day after Loke proposed to her, her father told her she was going to have to marry him anyway to expand the business, and she left.

Natsu sat, stunned at what the blonde beside him had been through in the last couple of weeks, and filled with happiness because she had trusted him enough to tell him about it. He pulled Lucy in for a hug, and fizzed with joy when she quickly reciprocated, burying her head into his shoulder. Lucy started to sniffle, and Natsu ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her.

"Cana! Are the drinks in the cupboard?" asked a deep voice, which Natsu recognized as Laxus's. Natsu only had a moment to realize how the position they were in must have looked, Lucy bent over Natsu's knee, her butt way up in the air, her head buried in crook of his neck, their arms wrapped around each other before the door opened and Laxus, Cana, and Mirajane came into view.

"God, Cana, did you invite one of your slutty-ass friends again? Never mind, there's no need to ask, only one type of girl gets it on with Natsu in the cupboard at a party." scoffed Laxus.

"What. The. Fuck. Laxus." hissed Natsu, fuming. How dare he come to such ridiculous conclusions when he didn't even know Lucy!

"Yeah, yeah Natsu. Having fun 'what the fuck'-ing. It's not my business" Laxus moved to close the door, but Natsu stood up and punched Laxus in the face, leaving Lucy on the floor, stunned. Was Natsu trying to defend her honor or something? Because as much as Lucy wanted to punch Laxus herself, he was really tall, much taller than Natsu, and extremely scary due to his lightning-shaped scar over one eye, and she didn't think fighting him would be a good idea.

"What the hell Natsu?" asked Laxus, cupping his chin where Natsu hit him.

"Take it back." Natsu seethed.

"Take what back?"

"Lucy is not a slut. Take it back."

Laxus stared at him for a moment before realizing Natsu was serious, and then he barked out a laugh. "No way. This skank was trying to get into your pants, of all people's. That makes her a fucking slut."

Mirajane gasped as Natsu hauled off and socked Laxus again, this time in the stomach. Laxus doubled over clutching his stomach, and Lucy ran off, fighting back tears. Natsu chased after her, pausing only a moment to give Laxus a heated glare. Laxus made to go after him, but Mirajane grabbed his arm. "Oh, no you don't. We need to talk." said Mirajane, pulling Laxus into the cupboard.

Cana stood in the middle of the now-empty kitchen, then took a sip from her flask. This was ending up a lot more interesting than she anticipated. She walked back into the living room that housed Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy and called out, "Who wants to play truth or dare!"

Lucy ran out the front door, bursting into tears, not caring who saw, Natsu hot on her heels.

"Lucy!" He shouted. "Wait!"

"Go away!" She cried, then felt him grasp her upper arm and spin her around so she faced him. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Lucy…" He whispered. Lucy scrambled away from him, trying to put as much space between them as she possibly could. "Lucy! What are you doing?"

"I said go away!"

"Why?"

Lucy backed away from him until her back was against Natsu's house, and she slid down the siding until she was sitting, and then pulled her legs into her chest, sobbing. "Just… please…"

"This is about what Laxus said, right?" Natsu ran his hands through his hair, spiking it up even more. "God. Damn it Lucy, don't listen to him. He has no idea what he's talking about."

Lucy sniffled. "I don't even care if he's knows what he's talking about or not, it still hurt."

Natsu stomped in frustration. "I just can't believe that he would say that. He doesn't even know you." Hesitantly, Natsu took a step forward, and when Lucy didn't protest he sat down next to her. Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder, and Natsu could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her under his arm, and he felt her palms press against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"For what?" She sniffed.

"For everything." He said, and he meant it. For Loke and for Laxus and for anything else. How could anyone do anything so bad to this girl? She was so beautiful, so perfect inside and out. Right then, Natsu vowed that he would be there for Lucy no matter what. That he would protect her.

* * *

"Laxus, I cannot believe you said that."

"Mira, baby-"

"Don't you dare try that." Mirajane and Laxus stood in the cupboard, nearly pressed against each other in the dark. Mirajane rubbed her temples. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you! What were you thinking? Never mind, you weren't thinking-" Laxus sighed, annoyed at Mira's tirade, and then leaned in and kissed her.

Mira melted against his lips for a moment, savoring them, before pushing away. "Laxus, no! You-" Laxus pushed his hands under her hair and pulled her back in, tangling his finger in her hair. Mira groaned and turned her head to the side, intent on finishing her thought. Laxus just pressed his lips against her jaw line, seeing that it was offered to him so perfectly. Mira gritted her teeth. "Laxus, you have to apologize to Lucy."

Laxus snorted. "That little slut praying on Natsu was Lucy? The one who's living here now?"

Mirajane fumed. "She is not a slut! Laxus, if you keep saying things like that about my friends, I swear I will!"

"Will what?" whispered Laxus, whose ministrations had brought him to nibble on Mirajane's earlobe. Mirajane pursed her lips, thinking of what she could do if she had to carry out her threat, and promptly kneed Laxus in the groin. He collapsed on the floor, holding his sensitive bits.

"What the hell Mira?" He moaned.

"If you keep saying things like that about my friends, I will do that again. You will apologize to Lucy." stated Mira.

"Dammit Mira… You're lucky I love you so much." Mira leaned down and pecked the top of Laxus's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Gray?" asked Cana, a lilt in her voice.

"Dare." He said firmly. Cana pretended to consider for a moment, though everyone knew what she was going to dare him to do.

"I dare you to kiss Juvia." Gray swallowed, and looked over at the shocked bluenette.

"And if I chicken?"

"Then you have to streak through school tomorrow." What a sigh that would be. Juvia smiled a little. She would win either way, but she really wanted him to kiss her.

"Fine." Gray sighed, and moved closer to Juvia, ignoring how fast his heart was beating.

Juvia licked her lips nervously, and Gray sweared that some day he would do that for her. But not today. Today would just be a peck.

Gray clutched Juvia's chin in his thumb and forefinger, Juvia felt her heart skitter and she parted her lips.

Gray couldn't take the look Juvia was giving him. She looked so innocent, and she looked… almost scared of him. Afraid of what would happen if he claimed her lips as his own.

Gray leaned in so his nose was pressed against the base of her nose. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered.

"Juvia… Juvia wants to." After those words Gray pressed a quick kiss against Juvia's mouth. Juvia closed her eyes as Gray pulled away.

Gray's eyes drew over Juvia's blissful expression and he just couldn't help himself. He wanted her to look, to feel, like that all the time. He circled his hand behind Juvia's neck and crashed his lips back on hers. Her eyes opened in surprise for a moment before she returned the kiss. Cana wolf whistled once, but they barely heard they were too hung up on each other.

Gray groaned against Juvia's mouth. She tasted so amazing, like sea salt and caramel. Gray probed carefully at the seal of her lips with his tongue, and she opened them. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, loving how strong her taste was here. Then he realized that the kiss was going on way too long for a dare, so he pulled away from her, fighting his urge to just live in that moment forever.

Juvia gaped at him for a second, wondering what had moved him to kiss her so passionately.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" He asked softly.

"Juvia is feeling lightheaded…" Juvia whispered, then crumpled into Gray's lap, unconscious.

"Oh shit." mumbled Gray.

"Look what you did to her!" cackled Cana. "So, who's next? Ah, Gajeel and Levy!"

Levy's face conveyed pure shock, but Gajeel was quickly working out what would most likely happen next. "Hell no, Cana! Come on Shrimp, we're going back to my house!"

"What are you talking about? Why would we leave-" Gajeel threw bluenette over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" screamed Levy, pounding Gajeel's chest with her tiny fists. Gajeel did not comply, he just threw a wave in Cana, Gray, and Juvia's direction, and left with a screaming Levy over his shoulder.

Cana snorted. "Well, that's one way to get a woman to come home with you."

Gray hoisted Juvia up princess-style and made for the door. "Where are you going?" whined Cana.

"I have to take Juvia home. I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon." said Gray, looking down at Juvia sleeping form in his arms. She made the cutest little whistling noise when she exhaled.

"Fine." Cana grumbled, then turned with a cheeky grin to find that Wendy and Romeo had also disappeared.

Gray walked out of Lucy's house, shut the front door behind him, and looked out at the U-shaped curve of the houses. He saw no one out there but him, so Gajeel and Levy must have disappeared into his house already, and Natsu and Lucy must have gone somewhere. Gray jogged over to Juvia's house, and fumbled with the handle.

"Dammit." The door was locked. Gray sighed. He had two options: feel up Juvia to see if she had the keys on her and risk her waking up and noticing, or take Juvia to his house and have her sleep there and risk her fainting all over again from realizing she slept at his place. And if she realized, then she might get ideas.

Gray shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wouldn't touch her, if he did it would be the equivalent of taking advantage of her. He trundled toward his house, listening carefully to the sounds of Juvia's breathing, making sure not to disturb her as he went.

When he came to his door he slid his key out of his pocket and twisted it in the lock until it clicked, then let himself inside. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He was home.

His house was all deep blues and it smelled of rain. He didn't like things in excess, so the rooms of his home only had the bare necessities. He tiptoed up the stairs, then walked into his room, the only room in his house that was cluttered. Gray preferred to have everything he would need in reaching distance, so most of his stuff was in his room.

Gray carefully tucked Juvia into his bed, taking off her boots and fur hat and then pulling the blankets up to her neck. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Juvia's right eyebrow for a second, before grabbing a discarded blanket from a chair. He would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

He threw one last look at the bluenette who was toying with his heart strings, and then went to try and sleep in a place where her blissful expression after he kissed her didn't haunt him.

* * *

Natsu had somehow convinced Lucy that the perfect way to get her mind off of everything would be a movie night at his house, so now she was standing awkwardly in his living room, her hands fisted in her skirt, bunching it up.

He had some quick thinking to do. If they wanted to watch a movie, there were only two TV's in his house, in Wendy's and in his rooms. His room he knew was an utter disaster, so he couldn't take Lucy there. He hoped someday Wendy would forgive him.

"My room's this way!" said Natsu, leading Lucy to his sister's room, praying that Wendy had cleaned earlier today. He opened the door into the blue room and, thank all the gods who listened, it was clean, and didn't look to girly. He was suddenly very thankful his sister was a feminist so her room was devoid of pink.

Lucy smiled at him, and sat on the bed. Natsu gestured at his sister's neat collection of movies under her TV. "You can pick something, I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said.

Natsu tugged off his shoes and skidded to the bathroom in his socks, only stopping to throw his shoes into his room. He locked the bathroom door behind him, then turned on the sink faucet. He cupped the water in his hands and splashed his face.

"You can do this. She's just a girl. An insanely beautiful, awesome girl. Just, be cool, okay?" He whispered to himself. He shook his head. Was he really giving himself a pep talk?

Before he could continue his ridiculous speech to himself, he walked back to Wendy's room, finding Lucy scrutinizing his sister's DVD collection.

Lucy held up a copy of Fruits Basket. "I never pegged you as a romance-anime watcher."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. Shit, she was going to find him out. "Well…" He laughed nervously.

Then Lucy drew out a bright purple bra and dangled it in front of him. "I also never pegged you as a 32B. I'm learning a lot about you today. This is your sister's room, right? Why didn't you take me to your room?"

"Well, um… my room isn't really clean right now." He muttered.

Lucy smiled at him. "How about I go to the bathroom, and you clean up." She didn't wait for him to respond, just sashayed to the bathroom. He watched her hips sway until they disappeared and he heard the bathroom door lock, and then he rushed into his room. He gathered all the clothes he had scattered around his room, not caring if they were clean or dirty (It's not like he had them separated or anything anyway.), and shoved them into his closet. He picked up all the little things he had scattered on his floor and swept them under his bed, and then frantically arranged his sheets and pillows into a presentable format.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door open he was leaning against the wall, a picture of poise. "Hey." He said with a toothy grin, trying to sound alluring. Lucy just started to laugh at him. "Hey! What is it? Stop laughing at me!" He protested. Lucy swallowed a breath and controlled her laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just have something in your teeth."

"What?" He yelled. "Damn it. Where?" He asked, grinning as wide as he could. Lucy started to laugh again, but she managed to touch the tooth where the offending piece of food was wedged before doubling over in laughter. Natsu frantically scraped at the space between his teeth until a popcorn kernel came out. He couldn't even remember the last time he had popcorn, but Lucy didn't have to know that. He flicked the kernel into his trash can.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked. Lucy squatted in front of his DVD collection, which unlike his sister's, wasn't organized. Lucy selected two movies, and held them out to him.

"Okay, Goonies or Sandlot?" She asked.

"Goonies." said Natsu. He didn't need to consider debating it, Goonies was the obvious choice. Adventure, money, pirates, and a little romantic subplot.

"Correct choice." smiled Lucy, handing the DVD to Natsu. He put the DVD in, and when her turned around he saw Lucy had taken of her shoes, and was currently making herself cozy under his blankets.

"Hey, no fair!" He complained. he squirmed his way under the blankets too, even though he didn't need them, and Lucy was a blanket-hog, he was still happy.

As the opening scene played out and the Fratelli's got Jake out of jail, both Natsu and Lucy tried to subtly scoot closer to each other. By the end of the movie, Lucy's sleeping form was tucked under Natsu's arm, her leg flung over him, holding him like an oversized teddy bear.

"Lucy?" Natsu poked her until she roused. "I need to take you home. We have school tomorrow."

"Eh?" She mumbled. "I'm just… I'm gonna sleep here tonight." She turned so she wasn't facing him anymore so there could be no arguments.

"Okay." He grinned, then let himself drift off to sleep.

At about three in the morning, Natsu heard Lucy say something. The timbre in her voice made it clear that she was distressed. Natsu bolted awake and looked down at Lucy's sleeping form next to him. She was babbling. Sleep talking.

"No…" She moaned. "Loke… Loke, no! Father… father, where are you? You have gone far, far away…" Lucy giggled then, and it was a bone-chilling thing. "I am alone, so alone… always and unforgivingly alone."

Natsu's brain struggled to keep up with her string of words. So Lucy had some unresolved issues with her father. What did she mean by gone? And why was she sleep talking like this? His sister used to sleep talk, but it was always nonsensical, unlike Lucy's speech.

Lucy started to thrash, sending the sheets flying. "Alone, alone, alone…" She chanted.

Natsu wrapped his body around her, drawing her into his chest. "Shhhh..." He whispered, brushing the blonde hair off of Lucy's face. "You aren't alone, okay?"

Lucy turned to face him, her eyes squeezed shut but her mouth open in a creepy grin.

"My dragon…" She sighed. "You protect me, do you? You keep me in my tall tower, safe from harm. From cruelty. Someday you will have to let me see the horrors of the world, you know. But not tonight. Tonight we are safe. Tonight I am yours to hide."

Natsu added spouts creepy poetry when sleeping to the list of things he knew about Lucy. She cuddled closer to him, her breath returning to that of someone sleeping, not scarily prophesying.

He set his mouth in a firm line, hoping that Lucy wouldn't keep muttering to herself. It was weird.

Lucy tugged on his hand, and he let her move it so it was wrapped over her midsection. Curious, he let her rearrange him so he was holding her against his body, as close together as possible. He buried his head in her hair and fell back asleep. She didn't talk again that night.

 **Author's Note: So this was a pretty long chapter. Does everyone like the sleep talking Lucy? It's going to have a very important role later… (laughs evilly). I am really enjoying writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading it. Next chapter: First day of school! There will be uniforms, and some funny Nalu and Gruvia. I hope to have the next chapter posted by March 4. Drop a review if you liked/want me to change/add something to the story. All ideas are valid and appreciated! Thank you for 22 followers and 9 favorites, I can't believe that people are actually reading and enjoying my story!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	5. Fairy Tail High!

**Author's Note: Hiya! Chattre here (duh…) with Chapter 5! Review/Follow/Favorite if you enjoy, and be sure to let me know if you want anything changed/added. Btw I may have lied about the Gruvia part being funny, but it will be important! I love you guys! XOXO and see you at the end!**

Lucy woke up feeling warm and happy. She sighed contentedly, loving the feel of her new bed. If it was going to be this hot all the time though, she was going to need to see if there was airconditioning.

She twisted onto her side, and something poked her thigh. The thing, whatever it was, started to crawl over her. Oh god, was it a rodent? If it was, it was huge. She would have to get the place exterminated, and that would cost a lot more than Lucy had. Wait, what if it bit her? She didn't have a rabies shot! She would die! The thing was nearing her face, it was standing on her shoulder and she felt something wet on her face. She opened one eye and peered at the horrible beast licking her face.

Cat. It was a cat. A blue cat, with a green handkerchief tied around it's neck. It mewled at her innocently. _How the hell did a cat get into her house?_

Someone plucked the cat off of her and she turned to see Natsu grinning widely at the cat. "Good morning Happy!" He said, holding the cat up in the air.

 _How the hell did Natsu get into her house?_

Natsu reached over and shook Lucy gently. "Wake up Lucy, we'll be late to school."

"School?" Lucy bolted up. Natsu smiled at her mussed hair. "What are you going in my house?"

"You're in my house! And it's Monday, remember? School starts in," Natsu looked down at his watch. "Thirty minutes. We have to meet Gray and Juvia to drive there in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? I can't get ready that fast! And I didn't have time yesterday to wash my clothes! And I certainly can't wear this!" Lucy looked down up her rumpled dress.

Natsu shrugged. "You can borrow something of mine." He said.

"What?" Lucy looked at him.

"Well, you don't have any clean clothes and even if you did you don't have enough time to get them, so you can borrow a shirt of mine until we get to school. They're going to give you your uniform there, right?"

"I think so…" said Lucy, Natsu threw her the cleanest smelling shirt he had, and she caught it. "Is it really okay for me to borrow this?"

"It's fine." said Natsu with a wave of his hand.

"Where should I change?" asked Lucy.

"The bathroom." said Natsu.

Lucy walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, then lifted the shirt to her nose. It smelled undeniably like Natsu, like woodsmoke and rosemary. Lucy pulled her dress off of her, then slipped the shirt over her head. The heather gray shirt went down to her knees and she fingered the hem.

She turned on the faucet and washed her face, scrubbing off the excess makeup from the night before. She searched under the sink until she found some mouthwash, and she rinsed her mouth. She combed her fingers through her blonde hair, taming it until she could pull a section up into a ponytail above her ear. She looked in the mirror and snorted. She looked ridiculous, like a little girl wearing her father's shirt.

There wasn't really anything else she could do though, so she went back to Natsu's room. His door was slightly cracked, so she pushed inside, and immediately regretted it. Natsu was shirtless and facing away from her, but she could see the muscles in his back ripple deliciously. _Oh, if the back matches the front…_ She want to run her hands down him and _feel_ how toned he was.

Luckily, she had some self restraint, and she slipped quietly back out the door, and knocked on it once. "Come in!" Natsu called. So she sucked in a breath and did. He had on a white shirt he was finishing buttoning, and dark blue pants.

As soon as Natsu saw Lucy in his shirt, his thoughts took a dangerous path. He wanted to see her like that every morning. She looked like she was _his_.

Natsu was staring at her. Did she have something in her teeth, or was her hair terribly mussed and she didn't know it? Lucy cleared her throat, and Natsu's eyes went to his cuffs, and he started to roll up his sleeves. _No, no, no, no, no Natsu! A girl can only take so much sexy at a time!_

As soon as he finished he looked up at Lucy with a toothy grin. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a belt? I think that I look a little ridiculous."

"Sure." Natsu thought she looked anything but ridiculous, _too sexy for her own good_ came to mind, but nonetheless he threw her a brown belt, and she laced it around herself, making the waist of the shirt come in.

Lucy threw up her hands excitedly. "See, now it's a shirtdress!" Natsu picked up his backpack from the floor, passed Lucy in the doorframe and ruffled her hair fondly.

"Weirdo."

"Hey! You messed up my hair! And who are you calling a weirdo?" She complained, chasing after him.

"Hey! Lucy, Natsu catch!" called a voice from the kitchen. Two granola bars shot at them, and Natsu caught both.

"Thanks Wendy!" He smiled. Lucy tugged on his backpack.

"I'm pretty sure one of those is mine!" She whined. She turned to the kitchen. "How did you know I was here Wendy?"

"Romeo and I watched a movie last night, and Romeo wanted to see if Natsu wanted to watch with us. You were already asleep, but Natsu said he wanted to stay with you." Wendy giggled. "He was stroking your hair when we left!"

Lucy's face colored. "And, we're leaving!" yelled Natsu, grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her out the door.

"Wait, is that why my hair was so tangled? Natsu, if you were going to play with my hair, you could have at least attempted not to make it all knotty!"

"Sorry, not sorry weirdo. Your hair is soft. Come on, Gray will be even more of an Iceass if we're late."

"What about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"She carpools with Romeo. Come on!" Natsu tugged her arm again, and then took off running towards a crappy silver minivan. The door opened and Natsu pushed Lucy inside, then buckled her seatbelt before she could even make a move to herself. Natsu grinned at her.

"Safety first!" He grinned.

"You're late, Pyro." snarled Gray.

"By two minutes Ice Princess. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Remind me why the hell I let you hitch a ride with me?"

"Because you lost a bet. Would you like me to rehash the ending of the story?"

"Shut up." Gray grumbled.

"Guess what? Last night I slept at Gray-sama's!"

Natsu smirked, his eyebrows raised. "You slept at Gray's? Did anything else happen?"

"Gray-sama kissed me!" Juvia declared.

"Shut up Juvia." Gray's face started to color.

"Your face is getting awfully red Gray. Are you sure nothing else happened?" Natsu asked. "Did you _sleep_ at Gray's?"

"Fuck off Natsu, it's none of your business." growled Gray. Juvia just looked confused as she tried to comprehend what Natsu meant.

"Stop teasing them Natsu, I slept at your house to." Gray turned around, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You slept at his house? With Wendy there? Gross. The poor girl must be so scarred."

Natsu threw his granola bar at Gray. "We didn't do anything Iceass."

"Then why is she wearing your shirt?"

"We woke up late-"

"We? Since when are you a we?" asked Gray, smirking.

"Shut up and drive Icetits. We're going to be late."

Gray started to drive to school, mumbling about how if they were late it was Natsu's fault, while Juvia made moon eyes at him. Lucy felt Natsu's head on her shoulder and looked at him. He was turning a peculiar shade of green.

She shook him gently and he groaned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Gray answered. "He gets awful motion sickness. It's his biggest and stupidest weakness."

"Shut...up...stripper." Natsu moaned.

"It's a medical condition!" Gray shouted.

Lucy smiled at Natsu who was usually so full of life, and how he was reduced to this hilariously sick form. She pulled his head into her lap and rubbed his stomach like her mother used to when she had a stomach ache, hoping it would help him feel better. He immediately sighed and stretched out over her lap like a cat. She giggled and continued, drawing her hand in circles over his abs. _God, he was so toned. How the hell did he get abs of steal?_

The rest of the ride to school Juvia sang along to the radio, sometimes trying to get Gray to sing with her, sometimes just losing herself in the music. The road became more bumpy, the crunch of gravel under the tires still apparent over the sound of Natsu groaning.

"Get out Pyro, we're at school." Natsu justed muttered something unintelligible. Lucy opened her door and slung Natsu's arm over her shoulder, pulling him towards the school.

Fairy Tail High School was a large stone building, reminiscent of a cathedral or castle, and the campus was surrounded by cherry trees, and Lucy had a feeling that they would be stunning when they bloomed.

She stood in front of the car as Gray locked it up and Natsu buried his head in her neck. He almost sneezed because her hair was itchy, but he like how she smelled here, like peonies. Lucy chalked him nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist to him still not feeling well and needing something to hold on to, but he honestly couldn't bear not touching her.

"Natsu, where am I supposed to go to get my uniform and register?" Lucy asked.

"I think you would go to-"

"Makarov. I will escort you Lucy, since I am student council president. Natsu cannot afford to miss any more class."

Lucy turned and saw it was Erza who had spoken, and she was wearing a dark blue skirt, the same color as Natsu and Gray's pants, a white button up shirt, a dark blue blazer that was also buttoned, and mary janes. The dress code seemed to be quite lax behinds the bare skeleton of the uniform, because Gray had a thin chain attached to his belt loop, and some sort of cross necklace on, while Juvia had on a blue hat, Natsu wasn't wearing his blazer, and Cana was wearing dark blue pants instead of a skirt, and Lucy was pretty sure she could see a bright blue bra through Cana's white shirt.

But, that meant Lucy had room to dress how she liked, which got her excited.

"Okay Erza, take me to Makarov." said Lucy with a smile.

"With pleasure." Erza looped her arm through Lucy's, and they started walking in the direction of Makarov's office.

Lucy waved over her shoulder. "Bye Natsu! See you later!"

Natsu waved back, then as soon as she was out of earshot he grumbled out a curse. "I could've taken her to Makarov's too. Damn Erza."

Gray elbowed Natsu. "And I'm the one who's whipped?" Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry man, I think she's crazy enough to like you back."

Natsu's ears perked. "Really?"

"Yeah, in your dreams."

He should have known Gray would be an ass about it. "Fuck off Icetits. I think Juvia's calling you."

Gray scanned the courtyard. Juvia was indeed calling for him.

"Don't worry Juvia, your girlfriend is just a little late 'cuz her nails are wet!" screamed Natsu.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Natsu took off toward Juvia, who was standing with Levy and Gajeel, Gray sprinting after him. Gray looked like he was about to clobber Natsu, but Juvia surprised him with a hug that restrained him, keeping his arms at his sides.

"Juvia…" Gray growled. He squirmed, trying to extricate himself from the bluenette, but she didn't take the hint. Instead, she leaned towards him, lips puckered. "Wh-what are you doing?" Gray sputtered.

Juvia pulled back and frowned. "I was going to kiss you. I thought that was what couples did."

Gray flushed. "We aren't a couple!"

"But Natsu said that you were my girlfriend! And last night-"

"What happened last night?" asked Gajeel cautiously. He was Juvia's cousin, and he was constantly looking out for her. He didn't like how, in his words, Gray was, "Such a pussy, goddamn toying with her feelings all the time. Just fucking tell her how you feel dumbass."

"Absolutely nothing." Gray said with a bite aimed at Juvia. The poor girl felt tears prick at her eyes and she choke back a sob. Gray could be so insensitive sometimes. Something did happen last night. Last night he kissed her, and he was nice to her, and he let her stay at his house. Last night Juvia was certain he had felt something for her, something she was dying for him to feel.

"Excuse me, Juvia has to get to class." Juvia ran off sniffling, and Levy looked down at her watch. "I should go to. I'll see you later." She kissed Gajeel on the cheek and ran off.

Natsu grinned at Gajeel. "You still haven't had the balls to make a move yet, eh?"

Gajeel gave him a deadly glare and rubbed one of piercing under his lower lip. "What the fuck was that for Gray?"

Gray walked over to the nearest cherry tree and punched it as hard as he could, so hard that it left an indentation where his knuckles were. He shook out his hand, hopping from foot to foot in pain, his knuckles already starting to bruise. "Shit, shit, shit!" He swore. He leaned against the tree and sighed, clutching his hand to his chest. "God, I fucked that up."

"Your hand or you and Juvia?" asked Natsu.

"Both, damn it. Oh shit…" Gray doubled over covering his face with his hands. "Why am I such an ass? Do you think she'll forgive me? Finally, finally I do something right, and then I go and act like it never happened, like I never wanted it to happen. Shit."

"Gray…" warned Natsu, looking over at Levy and Juvia. They had both been stopped from rushing to their classes by Gray's cousin, Lyon, who happened to be madly in love with Juvia, and much more open about it than Gray. Usually Gray would attack Juvia with some sort of physical affection, and she would untangle herself from him and leave. Today, however, Lyon swept Juvia into a shockingly close embrace, and she did nothing. In fact, it looked like they were having a civil conversation besides the fact Juvia's hands were balled against Lyon's chest and his hands were grasping her ass.

"I am going to pulverize Lyon." mumbled Gray, steaming as he watched the scene unfold from afar. Oh, he wished he knew what was going on.

Levy stood near Juvia and Lyon, tapping her foot impatiently until Juvia nodded her head, and her jaw dropped. Lyon immediately released her, eyes opened wide in surprise, and a smile growing larger on his face. Juvia started to walk to class and Levy had to run to catch up, while Lyon waved at the girls. Once they disappeared inside the building Lyon did a sporadic happy dance, waving his arms all around and hopping from side to side like a madman.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Gray. "What just happened?"

"I can't hear any better than you can, Gray. Why don't you go ask what happened?"

Levy spoke as soon as Juvia was in front of her locker, gathering her supplies for her next class, and all the possible eavesdroppers were gone. "I can't believe you are going on a date with Lyon! Gray is going to-" She hissed.

"Gray-sama said nothing happened, so nothing happened. Juvia can say yes to dates from anyone she wants too." Juvia nibbled her lip. She was going to go on a date with Lyon, and she would show Gray!

Levy smiled at Juvia. "You know, I think that this is a good thing, if it isn't because you want to make Gray jealous. I think you need to appreciate yourself more, because your worth isn't determined by what Gray or anyone else thinks of you, okay?" Juvia looked at Levy who pushed up her red glasses. Her glasses always reminded her of Luna Lovegood's. For some reason, Juvia started to cry.

Levy wrapped her arms around Juvia, drawing her into a tight hug. "Juvia needs to take some time to appreciate her own self-worth?"

"You don't need to, but I think it would be good for you. Lots of book characters do it, and they always end up happier and more confident. Plus, if you aren't hanging all over Gray all the time, he might end up realizing how much he misses you."

"Juvia is going to do it!"

"Well, whatever Juvia's going to do, can she do it in class? The bell is about to ring ladies!" A teacher called. Juvia and Levy quickly went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Erza led Lucy to Makarov's office and knocked on it swiftly. "Come in!" Erza pushed open the door and went inside, and Lucy followed. Makarov was a shocking small old man with a large white mustache that moved when he spoke. "Hello Erza. Who is this?"

"Hello master. This is Lucy, she wishes to attend school here."

"I'm Aquarius's niece." Lucy added. Aquarius had said something about knowing the higher ups, so she hoped throwing Aquarius's name around gave her some sway.

"Aquarius, eh? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Neither have I." Makarov chuckled.

"So, let's get down to business. You want to go to Fairy Tail. You don't have any transcript papers or medical records because you don't have any parents with you. I'm guessing you either had a falling-out with them or they're dead or you never knew them. You don't have to say which one. Am I right so far?" Lucy nodded solemnly and Makarov continued. "If I let you enroll, it would be completely illegal and the school board would kick my ass." Lucy sighed and shuffled her feet, wondering what she would do. A grin spread over Makarov's face. "Good thing I don't give rats-ass about what the school board thinks. I take in lots of people I probably shouldn't, but the school board turns a blind eye because I produce some of the best students in Fiore! You want to join Fairy Tail Highschool Lucy?"

"Yes!"

Makarov was about to continue his passionate speech before Erza hushed him. "Then sign here and here." Erza said, holding out a pen and a few sheets of paper. "We need to get to class on time. I would say to read the fine print, but it's just gibberish to make it look more official."

"Oh Erza you're no fun." Makarov pouted, sulking in his chair. "The uniforms are in the dresser over there Lucy. Take your pick."

Lucy signed where Erza pointed and then hurried over to the dresser, pulling out armfuls of button up white shirts, dark blue skirts, dark blue blazers, tights, knee-high socks, and two pairs shiny mary janes. She smiled wide, dumping her lot on the top of the dresser and then folded them up, then slid them into a backpack with the Fairy Tail High School's emblem on it.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take all this? What about tuition fees?"

"Yeah, you can take as much as you need. Tell you what, a friend of mine is opening up a restaurant and he needs waitresses. If you work there, I'll count it as tuition, and you can keep a fourth of the money for rent. How does that sound?"

 _Like it's too good to be true._ "Fantastic! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Don't you girls have to get to class?"

"Yes, but I don't know what classes I'm in." said Lucy.

Makarov typed something into his computer and a thin strip of paper slid out of a printer next to him, which he handed to Lucy.

"There's your schedule. Now get to class!" Makarov teased.

* * *

Natsu was trying to balance his pencil on his desk, listening halfheartedly to the Algebra 2 teacher drone on and on about graphing inequalities, when Lucy burst into the room. The first thing Natsu noticed was her _uniform_. Her blouse wasn't all that way buttoned so you could see a peek of her chest, and her skirt brushed the tops of her thighs, swaying suggestively. He could practically hear the males in the room salivating, _god knows he was_ , but he hated that everyone would see her like this, so raw and sexy. He just wanted to grab her and hide her away so no one would see her but him.

 _My dragon…_ Lucy's voice haunted him, whispering in his ear. He had to ask Lucy about the sleeptalking later.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Lucy said to the teacher, and she bowed, causing everyone to see more down her shirt. Natsu was grasping his pencil in his hands now, his brow furrowed, and the pressure he was putting into it was sure to make it splinter soon, but Natsu didn't care.

"Uh…" The teacher ruffled through the papers on his desk. "New girl… Lucy." The teachers scanned the room and his eyes landed on the empty seat next to Natsu. "Sit next to Natsu, okay?"

Lucy smiled and started to make her way down the aisle, but tripped and her skirt flew up. Lucy started cursing her slippery new shoes, and by now the boys were passing around tissues to stanch their nosebleeds. Natsu had had enough. "CRACK!" went the sound of his pencil, snapping in his grip. Everyone simultaneously turned to look at his and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry…" he mumbled, then unzipped his bag and tried to find a pencil sharpener.

Lucy slipped into her chair and the teacher continued his lecture, gearing now toward graphing polynomial expressions, and Lucy leaned over to whisper in Natsu's ear. "Are you okay Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy in front of Lucy turned to Natsu, eyes wide. _Yes, I do know this goddess so suck it!_ He tried to convey through his eyes, then went back to searching for his pencil sharpener.

"Here." Lucy handed him a pencil and they both went back to taking notes, Natsu feeling extremely satisfied with himself.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of school, and Lucy grabbed her backpack from her locker, which was next to Levy's, and the girls chatted about the previous classes.

"Ugh, and then he tried to tell us that a vetch was a flower not a legume, so I said no, look it up! And he did, and he turned bright red when he found out he was wrong! And he was being a know-it-all about it beforehand too!" Levy and Lucy laughed. Though if Lucy hadn't loved her mother's vast collection of gardening books, she probably would have thought a vetch was a flower not a legume. Hell, she probably wouldn't even know what a legume was.

A strong arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her into someone's warm chest, and she grabbed the arm, tugging gently. "Let go of me Natsu." She said, turning to look at him.

He pouted. "But I don't wanna." He whined.

"Fine. Hey, can you get Gray to drive me here?" She asked, handing Natsu the piece of paper Makarov had given her.

"This is the address for the new restaurant that new restaurant Blue Pegasus!"

"How would you know that?" asked Lucy. Natsu shrugged, which a complicated gesture due to the fact he was still embracing her. "I like food." He said simply. "Why do you want to go?"

"I'm going to work there to pay for school and rent."

"Okay, I'm sure I can convince Gray to take us." He said.

"Us?" asked Lucy. "Why do you want to come?"

"Because it's your first day! And I'm your friend! Levy's coming too, right? And she's gonna bring Gajeel." said Natsu. If he could persuade Levy to invite Gajeel he might earn back the points he lost calling Gajeel a skunk."

Levy's face lit up. "I'd love to come! I'll try to convince Gajeel, but he's such a sourpuss sometimes."

"If there's one person he'll listen to, it's you." Levy blushed and nibbled her lip bashfully.

Lucy grinned. "Are you and Gajeel a thing?"

"N-no…" Levy stammered, then her face tightened, frustrated. "But not for lack of trying! He so thick sometimes I swear! I mean, I've kissed him on the cheek. Natsu, you saw me kiss him on the cheek. I just want him to make a move already!" Levy felt a presence behind her, and turned to find that Gajeel was right there. Had he heard everything?

Gajeel cocked his head, confused. "You want who to make a move?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" Levy stuttered. "We were just talking about… chess! Um… I'm in the middle of a chess game and the other guy won't make a move already." She laughed weakly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter!"

Gajeel expression grew more confused. "We have chess?" Natsu stared at Gajeel pointedly, and when he got Gajeel's attention he mouthed, "You. You're the one who she wants to make a move dumbass! Make a move!" Gajeel blinked. Natsu knew he hadn't had the guts to

"Do you want to come to Blue Pegasus with me?" Levy shouted, desperately trying to divert the conversation from her obvious lie.

"...The new restaurant?" Was Levy asking him on a date?

"Y-yeah! Lucy's gonna start as a waitress there today, and we were going to support her!" _So not a date._

"Is pyro gonna be there?" said Gajeel, eyebrow raised at Natsu and Lucy conjoined form. Natsu still hadn't let go of her.

"Of course, metalhead." Natsu said, his voice dripping false sweetness.

"Then I sure as hell won't-"

"Please Gajeel?" asked Levy, grasping his arm against her body. Gajeel looked down in surprise at Levy's tiny frame. He turned away, trying to hide the heat creeping up his skin.

"Fine," He grumbled, then laced his fingers through Levy's, which caught the bluenette by surprise. "But I get to drive. I stole Gray's keys earlier because he has some serious thinking to do, and some even more serious apologies to make to Juvia, so that bastard can take the bus for all I care." Gajeel brought out Gray's keys from his pocket and jangled them to prove he had obtained them.

"I agree. You should have seen Juvia afterwards, it was awful." said Levy. "I support mission leave Gray stranded."

"Everyone in favor of leaving Gray say aye." Everyone chorused aye except for Lucy who held out her hands to stop everyone.

"Will someone tell me what the hell happened with Gray and Juvia?" she asked. Natsu tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on Lucy's head. "Come on Luce, you don't want to be late, do you? I'll tell you when we get home weirdo?" Natsu smirked, provoking her. He knew that it would end up with her chasing him, he was hoping to do the metal head standing next to Levy a favor.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?" screamed Lucy. Natsu cackled like an idiot then sprinted off, Lucy following him, still screeching.

Gajeel sighed. "Thank god they're gone. Come here." Gajeel pulled Levy into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Levy's eyes were wide as saucers.

"We have five minutes before they notice we're not following them." said Gajeel, backing Levy up against the door.

"G-gajeel?" Levy asked as Gajeel braced his arms next to Levy's head, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah Shrimp?"

"What's going on?"

"You said you wanted me to make a move." Gajeel leaned in more and their noses touched. His heart was beating out of control and he hoped that Natsu had told the truth. "Your move Levy." He whispered.

Levy stared at Gajeel's red eyes and felt her heart boil. Levy wanted to kiss him so badly, but Gajeel had hurt her pride, and she would get him back. She leaned in and brushed his lips against his, more of a promise of a kiss than anything else. She slipped out of his arms and opened the door, throwing Gajeel a glance as she left. "Checkmate."

Then she closed the door and ran after Natsu and Lucy, leaving Gajeel in emotional turmoil. He growled and slammed against the door. _Who did she think she was, toying with his emotions? When he got that girl alone…_

He wouldn't hold back.

 **Author's Note: Soooooooooooooooooooooo...**

 **How was the feels attack?**

 **Suitably heart wrenching?**

 **Don't worry, it's gonna get a whole lot worse. And don't complain, you know you love it. Do you enjoy the teasing Levy? How's the Juvia-and-Gray thing? I believe that Juvia needs to learn to love herself before she can love Gray really. And Gray's gonna miss a certain bluenette when she realizes that Juvia isn't all over him anymore… *mwahahaha* Get ready for Blue Pegasus the restaurant, some strategic cornering, and a backstory to the bunny girl nickname… and Natsu's absurdly raging hormones of course.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**

 **BTW I might go back and edit this chapter a wee bit more, I just wanted you guys to read it ASAP!**


	6. Bunny Girl!

**Author's Note: Hi Lovelies! Here's a bunny girl origin story (and Natsu origin story *cries*) and some GaLe fluff. A review from ciaoallo got me thinking about the lemons in the story, and you have two choices. 1) In a soon chapter I will have a GaLe lemon, and then later on a Gruvia one and a Nalu one, or 2) Save all the juicy adjectives for the Nalu one and maybe have some heavy fluff for the others. Vote on it by leaving a review or a PM. I'm so excited about all the support and good feedback this story is getting, thank you all!**

* * *

"Natsu, where are you going? I don't want to run anymore." panted Lucy. Natsu stopped running suddenly and Lucy slammed into his back, not expecting him to stop so quickly.

"S'okay." He said. He swiped his head from side to side comically, then leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Do you think that rust bucket has made a move yet?"

"Rust bucket?" asked Lucy.

"You know, Gajeel? Because he has all the piercings?" explained Natsu.

"Oh. I was wondering, why do they call you flamebrain and pyro? And why do you call Gray ice-related insults?"

Natsu sighed and ran his hand through his hair, tipping his head back to look up at the sky. "Well, I never knew my mother. And then one day my dad Igneel just up and disappeared without saying a word, so Wendy and I got thrown into the foster system. Wendy could charm the socks of anyone, but I… I don't know. I was a bad kid. When people got mean, I played with fire." He chuckled sadly. "And I got burned." Natsu stared off into space, his mouth quivering slightly with emotion.

Lucy really didn't think his nickname story would be so heart wrenching. She thought it would be something like Flamebrain because he burned his smores a lot or something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean you got burned?" She asked cautiously.

Natsu snapped out of his stupor. "I can show you." He said. His hands went up to the buttons of his shirt and he made quick work of unbuttoning it just enough for Lucy to see a wad of scar tissue bunched over his heart center. Lucy hesitantly reached out and touched it, looking at Natsu to see if it was all right.

The brush of Lucy's cold fingertips over his skin made Natsu shiver.

"Did it hurt?"

He nodded. He could remember the fire, and his delight that the one matchstick could make a place that housed so many bad memories disappear. He and Wendy ran away that night. They had nothing but an address sent to them by a mysterious man named Makarov. It led them to Aquarius's house, and the rest was history.

Lucy moved her hand away from his chest and he re-buttoned his shirt. "And Gray?"

"His nickname is easy. He's icy toward people, hence the ice nicknames. There really isn't much else about them. Anything else you'd like to ask?"

Lucy sucked in a breath. She knew that it was probably a bad idea to bring up Lisanna so bluntly, but she wanted to know so badly it hurt. "Yes, actually. Um, who is Lisanna?"

Natsu's face turned to one of shock. _How the hell did she know about Lisanna? And what could he tell her? Oh, she's my ex-girlfriend who I was madly in love with for years who moved for an exchange program and when I surprise visited her the first week I found her cheating on me? I mean, holy hell, the first week and she already had her tongue down some sleazeballs throat!_

"Lisanna is… why do you ask?" Natsu's eyebrows crinkled together.

"I was just wondering." Lucy twirled a piece of hair around her index finger nervously. _Does she matter so much that you're stalling? Well shit. Either she's dead or… she squished his heart up and made apple juice with it._

"Okay. She's Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister. My-" Natsu was cut off my Levy running up to them, panting slightly. _Thank you all lords good and true and thank you Levy. I swear I will buy you a book or something because now I don't have to recount the terrors of Lisanna!_ "Hey Levy. How's Gajeel?"

"Did something happen?" asked Lucy. _Levy, I swear to all lords good and true I am so pissed right now, I'm never gonna know who Lisanna is, damn it!_

"Yes, something did happen. And when he comes back he's probably gonna be pissed off, so will you guys please not let him be alone with me for a second?"

Natsu's brows drew together. "What happened with Gajeel?"

Levy nibbled on her lip nervously. "He tried to kiss me."

Lucy smiled. "That's good, right? You wanted him to make a move."

"Well, yeah. But he hurt my pride, damn it, waiting so long, so I may have… teased him a bit."

"Like, call him names?" asked Natsu, confused.

"Well, I may have messed with him a little and he's going to be very… frustrated when he comes here."

Natsu's mouth gaped, then turned to a smirk of amusement. "No way. Oh, he's gonna be a piece of work until you give him what he wants."

Lucy leaned in the tiniest bit toward Natsu grabbing his arm as leverage. "And what does he want?" She asked. She knew she was messing with him a little, but honestly she was so frustrated that she didn't know about Lisanna that she didn't care.

Natsu's gaze flickered to Lucy's plump lips. "A kiss." He whispered.

Levy recognized the tension between them and felt a little queasy. _God, get a room already._

Lucy snapped away from Natsu and they both looked at Levy in surprise. _Oh god, she had said that out loud, didn't she?_

She laughed nervously. _Please let them gloss over this, or this is going to be hella awkward._

"Well Lucy, do you think we should take that advice?" Natsu crooned, voice dripping with false saucy intent, bypassing the awkward moment. Lucy punched his arm playfully.

"Gross. Nasty Natsu."

"I am personally offended Luce." He gasped, then swooned and fell to the ground. Lucy giggled and knelt next to him. "Oh no!" Lucy called, thumping Natsu's chest. "He has fallen!"

Levy snorted and joined in on the act. "I, the great knight Levy Mcgarden, have slain the terrible dragon Natsu Dragneel, and come to claim the princess as my love!"

"Oh prince," sighed Lucy reaching out for Levy's outstretched arm. Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy midsection and pulled her down onto him. "You really think I would be defeated that easily prince? The princess will be mine!" He snarled. His fingers dug into Lucy's sides and Lucy started to thrash.

"You're tickling me!" Lucy complained. Natsu arced a pink eyebrow.

"Does the princess have a weakness?" Lucy shook her head frantically, tears of laughter in her eyes. "She does! Of course, I, the dragon, must exploit it, yet also protect you from the prince who dares to steal your heart from me!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder. He spun her in circles, his fingers occasionally poking her sides, making sure she was laughing the whole time. She punched his back with tight fists, until she accidently hit a certain spot and he winced.

"Ow…" He moaned. He set Lucy down and rolled his shoulder, gently reaching over and touching the scar she had accidently hit. Lucy's hands went over her mouth, registering she must have hit one of his scars. "Oh no. Are you okay? I'm so sorry Natsu."

"I'm okay." He offered her a weak smile.

"Natsu… I'm-" Lucy reached her hand out to him, her fingers curling with uncertainty.

"It's okay, okay? It was an accident." Natsu grasped her hand and tugged Lucy toward him and she jolted forward, he used her momentum to pull her into a tight embrace.

Natsu pulled Lucy against his chest, and Lucy's heart started to beat rapidly. Natsu's scent was even stronger here, slight yet tantalizing enough to make Lucy want to get closer. "I don't want to hurt you." Lucy sniffed.

Natsu tucked his chin over the top of Lucy's head. "Hurting me should be the least of your worries, okay? You should be most worried about being late to work. Where is that damn Gajeel?"

"I'm here, okay? Stupid flameass." Gajeel's aura oozed pent-up rage, the air around his was practically black, and Natsu didn't utter a single response out of fear the man would go ballistic on him.

"Let's get going, shall we?" said Levy, forcing a smile. Between the sexual tension that was Natsu and Lucy and Gajeel's brooding, she wasn't very excited for the restaurant.

Lucy and Natsu nodded and headed toward Gray's minivan. Levy began to go after them, but Gajeel grabbed her elbow and held her back. She was going to call out them them, but Gajeel pressed a hand to her mouth and yanked her so she was flush against his body.

"Don't think I've forgotten." He whispered into Levy's ear. "You better watch yourself Shrimp." He nipped Levy's ear, and then sauntered after Lucy and Natsu. Levy raised a hand to her ear instinctively, and a droplet of blood stained her finger tip. Levy's eyes were trained on Gajeel lean hips as they swayed away. _Oh, this man was trouble._

Gajeel peered over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at her mischievously.

 _Good thing not all trouble is bad._

* * *

Blue Pegasus was a light pink building with a glass atrium crowning it, and cartoon wings sticking out from the sides. The people who worked at Blue Pegasus were perhaps even stranger than the exterior, and were all clothed to look like animals. The owner Bob, who was a rather rotund man who was prickly all over and wore a magenta spaghetti-strap tank top and vertically striped pink and purple shorts, was delighted to meet Lucy and quickly introduced her to Jenny, a waitress as well, to show Lucy the strings.

"This is the weirdest place I've ever worked at." muttered Lucy.

"What was that?" asked Jenny, who was clothed in a fox outfit which consisted of a dark orange strapless leotard, orange heels, fox ears nestled into her blonde high ponytail, a fox tail, and fishnet tights.

"Nothing." smiled Lucy. Jenny held out a package to Lucy, which she took. "What is this?"

"Your uniform. Be ready in ten minutes, okay?" Jenny closed the door to the employee's only room, and Lucy reached out and locked it. She ripped open the package and pulled out a black leotard like Jenny's, a bow tie, fishnets, black heels, long black satin gloves, and bunny ears. Lucy blew out a sigh and repeated the mantra she had adopted since stepping into this institution : _Tuition money, rent money, tuition money, rent money._

She stripped quickly, hoping to avoid her reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror to the right of her, and then pulled on the fishnets. "Damn it." she murmured. Her toes kept getting caught in the holes in the fishnets.

She succeeded in pulling the fishnets and her leotard on, then she slipped her heels on and turned around, trying to see if the tights showed through the leotard. _Holy hell, this thing even had a bunny tail._

Lucy put on the bunny ears and clipped on the bowtie-collar. She admired herself in the mirror. She looked sexy as hell. But… Gajeel and Natsu were out there. They would see her like this. Well, screw them! She would show them that she was perfectly comfortable in her body AND she would make money doing so.

She sauntered out of the room and Jenny blew at a hair that had fallen out of place. "Here's your order book. Get to work, okay? We're swamped, and Hibiki's about to go on break, and Ichiya and Ren are kinda pissed, and Eve only busboys."

Lucy didn't say that she had no idea who those people were, there seemed to be no point. The bottom line was: get working!

Lucy accepted the order book and tucked it into the short lacy white apron Jenny had given her, then ran into the hubbub of the restaurant. A boy in a lion's mane gestured her over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Knowing Jenny, she probably didn't tell you where you'll be waitressing. You have this half off the room, Jenny has the other. Remember the tables however you want, the kitchen will ring your orders with two chimes, okay?"

"Thank you!" Lucy grinned at the lion man.

"I'm Hibiki, and as of now I'm on break, so go wait tables!" He sent her a flirtatious wink and pushed her into the fray.

 _Damn it, Natsu and the others were in her section._ That wouldn't be a problem of course, she would be professional with them, like any of her other customers. Lucy decided she would work her section in a circle, since all of the tables were booths, and she could keep an eye on all of them at once. Well, she had to pick a table to start. Might as well get over the worst one first.

* * *

Natsu had his nose in the menu, debating what to get, when Gajeel smiled. It was an ugly smile, one that held naughty ill-intent.

"Hello, Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked, and Levy started to laugh. Natsu looked up from the menu to see what was going on when he saw Lucy in all her bunny-costume clad glory.

She looked drop-dead sexy. What type of person would you have to be to make bunnies sexy? How was she not blushing? He would be blushing if he was showing that much creamy white skin. It didn't matter anyway, he was blushing enough for the both of them. He hid his face behind the menu, attempting to hide his red face.

"Shut up Gajeel. I swear to god, if you tell anyone about this, I will."

"Will what?" asked Gajeel. "Because if you don't have a good threat, I may just have to tell everyone about your… job."

Lucy pointed at him with the back of her pen. "If you tell anyone about this I will kick you in the balls so hard they won't drop again."

Gajeel paled and Natsu snickered. Lucy turned her tirade toward Natsu. "That goes for you too mister. Now, what do you guys want?"

Pin-dropping silence. No one had chosen what they wanted because they were too busy watching the antics of the place. Lucy sighed and rubbed the base of her nose. "Fine. I'm getting you all cake and coffee."

Lucy scribbled _cake assortment and coffee with the fixings for the assholes_ on her order pad and pivoted on her heel, ready to get a thought-out order from the next _real_ customers.

Natsu would never admit it, but in her uniform he hated to watch her go but loved to see her leave. She had the most _phenomenal_ ass, and the little bunny tail waggled when she walked. Her legs went on for _miles_ in those tights, and he knew he would be visiting Lucy at work often.

 _He didn't want cake, he wanted her._

* * *

After Lucy was done for the day Gajeel drove them all home, and Lucy went to take a shower and rinse of the fatigue of the day. Bob had given her her first paycheck the first day, and if that was what she got paid that much a day, then she would wear that animal costume every hour. Even after rent she might have extra money, hopefully which she could use on food and things.

The shower was pelting down her back, so she sang her heart out, a little private concert for herself, not realizing that someone had entered her house.

Natsu perched on Lucy's window, his most prized possession, a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck for extra security. He wanted to see Lucy and talk to her about how her day was, and just talk to her. God, he just wanted to see her.

He didn't see her from his perch though. He did hear some warbled singing coming from the bathroom though, so he decided to investigate. _She's probably brushing her teeth or something._

He hopped down from her window and walked to her bathroom, and as he got closer he noticed her voice was mingled with the sound of water flowing. _She must have turned on the faucet._

He pushed open Lucy's bathroom door cautiously, not wanting anyone disturb her. He peeked in and saw it was just Lucy singing to some song in her shower. _Holy shit, he had come in when she was taking a shower. She was going to murder him._

"Come on who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?" Lucy sang into her loofah. "Haha, bless your soul. You really think you're in control?" Lucy swiveled her hips, and Natsu could just barely make out the shape of her voluptuous body through the fogged glass. _Hell no. I am not in control._

"Well, I think you're crazy! I think you're crazy! I think you're crazy! Just like me-" Lucy crooned, then she saw Natsu and screamed, and Natsu ended up with a loofah in his face.

* * *

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed with an ice pack over his eye, watching Lucy in her towel off her hair in her pink nightgown . _How the hell could a loofah hurt so much? They should replace missiles with Lucy's loofah, and we'd win every war._

"I hope you aren't going to make a habit of trespassing in my house when I'm in various states of undress." Lucy wrapped her wet hair up in the towel and fixed Natsu with a glare.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you were brushing your teeth!"

"You can't sing and brush your teeth Natsu!" Lucy blew out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "How did you even get in here? I locked the front door!"

Natsu pouted. "I'm not telling." Lucy sat collapsed next to him on her bed.

"Okay, fine." She looked over at him, and his mass of pink hair flopped in front of his eye slightly. "What do you want Natsu?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that so wrong?" He flopped down next to her on her bed, and they both looked up at her ceiling, which was painted a light pink. They were quiet for a moment.

"When I was little, I always wanted to have little glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling." said Lucy.

"I have some of those. I bought them for a science project a couple years ago. Do you still want stars on your ceiling?"

Lucy smiled wide and nodded.

And that was how they spent Monday evening, putting stars on Lucy's ceiling.

* * *

"Natsu, will you show me the rest of your scars?" Lucy asked. They had finished the daunting task of covering her ceiling with stars, and they had succeeded, and now her ceiling hid a mini sky filled to the brim with constellations.

Natsu looked at Lucy strangely. "Why?"

Lucy blushed. "I want to know. I don't want to accidently hurt you again."

"Okay." Natsu sighed, and tugged off his t-shirt and scarf. Lucy sat behind him, taking in the curved burns that ran from the top of Natsu's shoulders to his lower back.

Natsu felt her fleeting touch on his raised scars as she ran her fingers down the parallel curves.

"They're like dragon wings." She whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"When I was younger I used to read lots of fairy tales, right? My favorite was this one this princess was going to be forced to marry this prince she hated, and the day before her wedding, she was stolen from her castle by a great fiery dragon. He locked her up in a stone tower, and vowed to keep her there forever.

Gradually, as days went on the princess and the dragon started to become friends. The dragon told her tales of the places he'd seen, and how it felt to fly, and the princess wrote it all down in a leather-bound notebook.

Eventually, the dragon fell in love with the princess's beautiful smile, and the princess with the passionate way the dragon watched the world. The dragon decided he wanted to be with the princess forever, so he flew to her father, the king, to ask for her hand in marriage.

When he arrived though, the king scoffed, saying a dragon could never marry a princess. The dragon cried his tears of fire and begged the north star to turn him into the kind of person the princess could marry. The stars obliged and turned him into a human, but left traces of where his wings once were so he could always be reminded of what he was once.

Meanwhile, the princess cried high in her tower, thinking her dragon had left her alone. So when a strange man with the hair the color of her dragon came, she shooed him away. The man yelled to her about the stories he had told her and about the princess's smile, and begged her to let him see her.

The princess warily went to open the door for the dragon, and he showed her his scars and she knew it was him. She wept when she realized what he had done for her, and he reassured her that it was alright he would never dance through the clouds again, she had given his heart better wings.

And they lived happily ever after, the end."

Natsu leaned over his shoulder to look at the blonde who was comparing his scars to those of a dragon's. _Was this story the thing she babbled about in her sleep?_

"That's a nice story. You know, you talk about it in your sleep."

"What? I don't sleep talk!" Lucy huffed.

"Yes, you do. You called me a dragon last night." Natsu smirked.

"I don't sleep talk!" Lucy protested.

Natsu figured she would deny it no matter what, and decided to change the subject. "I think it's weird that the princess fell in love with the dragon." said Natsu.

"Really?" asked Lucy, looking deep into Natsu's onyx eyes. "I don't think it's weird at all."

* * *

Natsu left a few minutes later when Lucy's back was turned, and she didn't notice how he accidently left her bedroom window ajar, and the breeze it caused ruffled the ends of Natsu's forgotten scarf on Lucy's desk.

 **Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed storytime featuring Natsu and Lucy, and the dragon and princess hints. Please vote on the lemons now versus lemons later, if it's lemons now then the next chapter will probably be a GaLe lemon. Please review/follow/favorite if you liked, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	7. Ice and Metal and Dragons and Daydreams!

**Author's Note: Oh lordy lord lord. In a few days I figure out where I'm going to be spending the next four years of my life. I needed a break, and here's my escape. Enjoy this chapter lovelies, and follow/favorite/review if you liked it! Reviews keep me from falling into writer's block… and no would want that if they want their Fairy Tail fix! Also, I'm looking for someone to help with decisions in the story, so if you're interested leave a review or PM me about it! All you would have to do is help me with some plot decisions that I ask you about, and maybe you can give me some ideas for the story you have!**

* * *

Natsu tossed and turned in his bed. Last night had been the first night he had slept without nightmares plaguing him without his scarf with him. Lucy had some sort of calming effect on him, but he couldn't come running to her whenever he needed to sleep. That's what he had his scarf for.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find his scarf anywhere. He had torn his house apart, much to Wendy's chagrin, and there wasn't even a trace.

The last place he remembered having it was Lucy's, but he couldn't trespass into her house again or she'd really kill him. Forget a loofah attack, he'd probably get her entire collection of cleansing products thrown at him, and he was pretty sure some of her creams and powders he couldn't pronounce were made of glass.

He rolled over onto his side, his blankets bunching up around his legs, and checked his phone. It was 1:34 am. Lucy probably wouldn't be awake, so he could look for his scarf and not disturb her. Hopefully.

He knew he had a few choices. 1. Go into Lucy's house and find his scarf so he could sleep. 2. Go into Lucy's house and just sleep at Lucy's. 3. Try to sleep without his scarf or Lucy, and probably be plagued with nightmares and not sleep at all.

He knew that he could be caught if he choose option 1 or 2. If he had to choose between them he should choose 1.

But 2 seemed the most tempting.

* * *

Natsu stood at the side of Lucy's house, the wind whipping his pink hair, causing him to shiver. He really should have changed into more clothes. He was just wearing his black boxers, and his toes dug into green grass. If she caught him, he was a dead man.

He grasped the siding of Lucy's house and crawled up, grateful for taking climbing as a P.E. option the previous year. Thankfully, Lucy had left her window open so he didn't have to try to figure out a way to open it without Lucy waking up.

He hopped gracefully off her window ledge and landed in her bedroom, scanning the room for his scarf. _There_. It was on her desk, flapping innocently in the breeze the window let in. He tiptoed over to the desk, carefully testing the ground before he stepped to make sure it didn't creak.

He smiled to himself, mere steps away from his prize. _He was quiet, stealthy, like a ninja!_

 _He was a ninja!_ He kicked out his leg, thrashing his arms wildly. _He was a master of-_

"Hmm?" Lucy sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. _Oh no, he was so screwed._ "Dragon?"

 _She's sleeping._ "I'm here." he said.

She reached out at the sound of his voice. "Come here my dragon."

He walked closer to her and closed his hands around the one she held out. She tugged him closer towards her gently and he frowned. "What is it?"

"Come hold me dragon."

"Lucy, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Who is Lucy? I am your princess, and you are my dragon. Say my name, dragon."

"Lucy."

"No. Say my name, dragon."

Natsu sighed. "Princess."

Lucy smiled and pulled him towards her again, so the frame of her bed was pressed against Natsu's thighs. "Come here my dragon."

"Princess, I-" Natsu's words were cut off when Lucy gave his arm a sharp tug and he fell forward, caging Lucy against the bed. He could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour when she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My dragon."

Natsu was breathing heavily, and his breathes made Lucy's hair flutter like butterfly wings. "Princess." He whispered. Lucy's pulsepoint was exposed and her smell was calling to him, but he restrained himself, if barely. If he did what he wanted, if he sucked and nibbled on her neck like he so desperately wanted to, he would be taking advantage of her, and nothing good could come from that.

Instead, he wisped his lips against her jawline, whispering, "Good night princess."

He rolled off of her, making to grab his scarf from her desk and retire home, but he was stopped by a hand clasped over his wrist. "Where are you going dragon?"

"Home, princess."

"Don't leave me, dragon." She pleaded. She pulled his wrist a little. "I need you."

 _Do you know what you're doing to me Lucy?_

Natsu slipped into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. Lucy gave a little content sigh, then snuggled closer to him.

"Sweet dreams princess." Natsu said, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _I guess I didn't need my scarf._

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, and Juvia was late. Natsu and Lucy were already in Gray's car, apparently they had slept together again because Lucy was griping about getting better locks and trespassing, while Natsu just had a dopey smile on his face while he watched her be pissy about it.

"Where the hell is Juvia?" muttered Gray.

"Why don't you just text her iceass?" said Natsu, bouncing his knee impatiently.

"You think I haven't already thought of that flamebrain? I don't have her number."

Lucy pulled out her phone and Gray heard the chime of a text being fired off. "You could have said that. I would've texted her like five minutes ago!"

Gray turned around in his seat. "You have her number?"

"Well...yeah." said Lucy, as if it was obvious.

"I have it too. I can't believe you don't." Natsu snickered.

"Shut up!" Gray fumed.

"Do you want it? I can give it to you." said Lucy, holding out her phone. Gray steeled himself and shook his head like a little kid. Natsu would give him hell if he got Juvia's number like that. Plus, it might be better if he didn't have it. He might not be able to resist calling her on lonely nights.

Lucy's phone chimed again, and she read the text aloud, "I hitched a ride with Lyon today, think I'll be carpooling with him for a while."

"That bastard." Gray growled. His stupidass cousin. Why the hell was Juvia leading him on? She was just leading him on, right? She didn't actually have feelings for him… right?

"Gray, if you like Juvia, then just tell her. She's been pining after you forever, right? Just tell her how you feel."

"It's not that simple." Gray grumbled, pulling out of the driveway to school. Natsu groaned something indignant and positioned himself in Lucy's lap. Lucy tried to push him off. "Natsu, get off of me!"

"Luce… please…" He moaned. She sighed and started rubbing his stomach, muttering about how this was never going to happen again.

Natsu turned his head and his lips brushed Lucy's bare thigh, "You know this is gonna happen again, princess." he mumbled.

Lucy jolted up at the combination of his lips on her leg and his pet name for her, and her knee hit Natsu squarely in the head. "P-princess?"

"Oi. Stop moving or I'll hurl on you." Natsu pushed Lucy down and settled himself back into her lap, rubbing his bruised forehead on her skin.

Gray honked the horn, and Natsu and Lucy both jumped. "Stop being so lovey dovey or I'll hurl on both of you!" yelled Gray.

"We're not lovey dovey!" they screamed.

* * *

Levy kept looking over her shoulder, her hand going instinctively up to her injured ear. She felt like she was being watched. _By Gajeel._ She hurried into the library, desperate to have the familiar weight and texture of a book under her fingertips.

She had been on edge since yesterday. Why had she teased Gajeel? There was no good end to this. _However this ends, it'll end with him having his way. Perhaps even his way with her…_

Levy sighed and pulled a random book off of a shelf nearest her, and settled into a supple leather armchair, flipping open the book to the first page. _Not that she would mind him having his way with her…_

Levy read the first sentence of the book in disgust. This story was basically soft porn. _Why the hell is this in the school library?_ Levy walked back to the shelf to replace it and pick something else, when she felt a slight breeze on the back of her neck. _That's weird._ Levy pulled at the collar of her button up white shirt until I covered her neck more.

The breeze came again, followed by the teasing touch of fingers on the back of her neck. Levy jumped in fright and Gajeel's arms caged her in against the bookshelf, facing her away from him. "You forgot to watch out Shrimp." Gajeel turned Levy around and nibbled gently on her jaw, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Gajeel…" Levy grabbed Gajeel's face and looked at him. He had a satisfied smirk playing across his lips. Levy's eyebrows furrowed. "You can't just do that! Someone could see!"

"Why would I care? And no one comes here, the only things that would see would be the dust bunnies and books."

"Gajeel… what are we?" asked Levy. "I don't want to be like Mira and Laxus, always sneaking around."

"You don't have to worry about that Shrimp. I wanna be with you, for real. Now shut up Shrimp. I can't kiss you if you keep talking."

Levy started to laugh but Gajeel quickly slanted his mouth against hers, silencing her. He pressed her against the bookcase, and Levy could feel the bindings of the books dig into her spine, but she didn't care. The one thing she was focused on was this moment, with Gajeel kissing her and how he tasted like pennies, but not in a bad way.

 _Gajeel was kissing Levy, and shit. She was kissing him back. He was in heaven._

* * *

It took everything in Juvia not to turn when she heard Gray calling to her. _Juvia needs to appreciate herself. That's what Levy said._

"Hey, Juvia." said Gray, grabbing the bluenette's shoulder.

"Hello Gray-sama. What is it?" Juvia regulated her voice so it was cool and disinterested.

Gray frowned. Why was Juvia acting so strangely? "I heard… are you dating Lyon?"

 _Why would he care?_ Juvia thought back to the date she had gone on with Lyon the day before. Lyon had been nothing but sweet to her, and it was a welcome change. Gray was always distant and cold, icy even. "Yes. Juvia is seeing Lyon." But even though all her common sense told her not to, Juvia wished she was seeing Gray instead.

"R-really?" Gray dropped the textbook he was carrying.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Juvia's heart swelled a little, filling with pride for herself. _Was Gray jealous?_

Gray had scoffed when Lyon boasted to him, thinking Lyon was bullshitting him when he said they were dating, Juvia herself was confirming it. What the fuck was going on?

Gray ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Um… yes? No. Sort of. Just-" The bell rang and Gray started to rush off to class. "Make sure my dumbass cousin treats you right."

 _Make sure my dumbass cousin treats you right?_ Juvia had given Gray the perfect opening to do or say something of substanance to her! _Maybe Gray really just doesn't have feelings for Juvia…_

Juvia scrunched up her mouth in a firm, frustrated line. _Well, Juvia would show Gray. She didn't need him._

 _Juvia has plenty of self-worth without Gray._

 _God, Juvia, Lyon?_ Gray shook a little, forcing himself not to cry. He didn't cry, and certainly not in the middle of his high school's hallway. _Why is so fucking hard to just tell you how much I need you?_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were passing notes, mostly Lucy explaining things in the lecture or answering weird questions Natsu asked her, like what her favorite type of hot sauce was, when Levy and Gajeel burst into class ten minutes late.

"I'm so sorry, we got um… lost." said Levy. Gajeel didn't say anything, he just stood close behind the blushing bluenette.

"Just sit." the teacher then continued on with the lecture on the proper use of pronouns in Russian literature.

Levy scuttled into a seat in front of Lucy, and Gajeel found a seat next to Natsu.

Lucy scribbled a note to Levy, _Where were you?_ , and then passed it up to the bluenette. Levy carefully turned her head and tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear, revealing a small gallery of hickeys and… were those bite marks?, and then turned and cast a knowing look at Gajeel.

Natsu high fived the other man while Lucy sat in shock. Levy handed Lucy a note that was folded into a delicate paper crane, and she snapped out of her stupor to unfold the bird.

 _Have you gotten it on with Natsu yet?_ was written in a spirally purple script.

"WHAT?" Lucy screamed, the teacher didn't even remark at the outburst, only raised a eyebrow. "Sorry…" Lucy offered a sheepish smile and blushed down to her roots.

"We're only friends!" she mouthed at Levy. The bluenette's lips curled into a knowing smile. "And I'm the Queen of Jupiter who likes to bake pineapple cream cheese egg tarts on alternate Tuesdays." she mouthed back.

A low scraping noise reached Lucy's ears and she realized that Natsu was moving his chair closer to hers. She hurriedly refolded the crane and plaster a smile on her face as Natsu drew his chair up next to hers.

He fingered the crane. "This is pretty." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded.

"Can I keep it?" He asked. Lucy nodded again, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. _Wait, he had just taken the note. Shit, what if he opens it-_ "Hey, I was going to play the Game of Life at my house tonight. Do you wanna come?"

 _The Game of Life? Was that some weird sexual innuendo? Did Natsu have his own weird sexual innuendo?_

"Um.. I d-don't know…"

"Come on Lucy…" His voice dropped lower and he leaned in a little closer. "It's just a boardgame."

"O-okay." She stuttered.

"Awesome! I'll see you tonight then."

 _Wait, what was going on? Did she just agree to have sex with her best friend? Her best friend who called sex the "Game of Life" no less. That's not what was happening, right? She was just going to play a completely innocent boardgame at his house, at night. Oh god!_

Natsu looked over at Lucy, and saw she had an odd expression on her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine. See you tonight." she said, then returned to her strange expression.

 _Maybe she preferred Monopoly or something… maybe we have Monopoly somewhere. Can you really have a boardgame preference?_ Natsu frowned. _Weirdo._

* * *

 **Author's Note: How did you enjoy that chapter? Please leave a review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed! And there was no GaLe lemon, but there might be in the future if there is requests for that. But, only after the Nalu one. Superfrickinsexy has demanded that I save the juicyness for Nalu, and you know I can't say no to Superfrickinsexy (your name lol!). Let me know if any of y'all wants to be my beta reader/ person who helps with decisions because Chattre is the queen of indecisiveness. Have a good Sunday! Next chapter, Boardgames and Accidently Sexual Innuendo!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	8. Boardgames and Sexual Innuendo!

**Author's Note: So… chapter 8. This is honestly longer than my novel that I have been working on since the fifth grade. That's just sad. Wow. Chattre's a mess. Well… I'd like to present my beta readers/decision makers: Kenime and silera35! Sorry about anyone else who wanted to do it, I chose them both for two reasons: Kenime because they sent me the sweetest PMs and they have been giving me lots of kind words and thoughtfulness, and silera35 because they review like every chapter and they have SUCH great insight. Kindness pays off lords and lasses of the Fairy Tail kingdom (and Chattre will stop being a weirdo now…)! Also, joe63129 has reached out to me and asked if I was interested in writing for one of the challenges they have set up. I think I will be focusing on this story for now, but you should check out the challenges if you're a writer, they're really interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review/follow/favorite as always!**

* * *

Lucy studied her closet. She had had time to wash her clothes, but she still didn't have much to wear. She nibbled her lip then stomped her foot in frustration. Why did she even care what she was wearing, it was just Natsu. He had seen her in a towel for Christ's sake!

She slid a couple of hangers off of her shelf, debating between going all out or not giving a shit. She choose not giving a shit, and put on a pair of sweatpants, a cream cardigan, and a tight light blue tank top, but she first slid on her only matching pair of underwear. She sweeped on a fresh coat of mascara and fixed her hair in a messy bun before starting to walk to Natsu's place, going as slow as she could so she could have time to think.

She was going to have to tell her first-and probably best- friend here that she didn't want to play "the Game of Life" with him, because she didn't. Right? If she didn't though, why did she choose to wear her only matching set of underwear, which just so happens to be black and lacy, to play a "boardgame" ?

And who the hell called it sex _the Game of Life_? Lucy would NOT be losing her virginity to someone who called it that non-ironically.

 _What was going on?_

"Luce!" a voice called. Natsu was standing in his doorway, waving at her animatedly. "If you don't come any faster, the snails will beat you here!"

"NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu let a fuming Lucy into his house and watch her look around. The first time she had been to his house she hadn't really had the chance to look around, so he guessed that's why she was staring she wide-eyed.

Natsu's house was nice, and really clean. It was cozy and warm, entirely a reflection of Natsu. The furniture was dark wood mostly, and reeked of lemon furniture polish. Natsu must have cleaned the house himself, so that meant Wendy wasn't home, which reinforced the fact her best friend probably thought he was getting some tonight.

"Wendy made some dinner before going over to Romeo's to study," Natsu put air quotations around the study part, grinning. "There's this salad thing, and garlic bread, and this cheesy pasta thing if you're hungry."

"I'm pretty hungry." smiled Lucy. Her stomach felt like a black hole, and honestly even Natsu's pathetic description of the dinner Wendy had prepared made Lucy's stomach growl.

"Good. You have to get your energy up before the Game of Life!" smiled Natsu, heading to the kitchen. Lucy paled.

"Are...are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Natsu frowned. He didn't think he could have possibly done anything to upset the buxom blonde, but if he did, he wanted to know.

"N-no. I'm fine. I think I'll get something to eat."

"Oh, okay. I'll go set up." Natsu stomped up the stairs to set up the boardgame, and only when Lucy heard Natsu's footfalls quiet did she take a much-needed breath. _Just what is he going to go set up? Fingers crossed for roses and silk sheets... and not anything remotely leathery or strappy. Or remote controlled._ Wait, what was she thinking? _Even is he has fucking Chiffon Silk and Juliet Roses he ain't getting lucky. But, just imagine how soft the sheets would be against her bare skin as Natsu nipped at the crook of her neck…_

Lucy shook her head free of the dangerous thoughts she was having and shoved a piece of garlic bread in her mouth. It was really good, but Lucy couldn't savor it. She was just thinking about how awful her breath would smell because of it. Well, maybe that was a good thing. She chuckled. One whiff of her breath and the poor boy was pass out before he could even think about kissing her.

She ate a forkful of the pasta and then grabbed two glasses from an open cupboard. She filled them both up with water and then started to walk up the stairs, listening to the noise of Natsu humming an off-key tune in his room. Lucy smiled and knocked on the door with her forehead, carefully making sure the water didn't spill out of either of the cups.

"One second!" Natsu finished laying the cards in neat piles and opened the door, startling Lucy and causing her to spill the contents of two cups down his shirt.

Lucy started to sputter out an apology but Natsu silenced her with his laughter. The color of Lucy's face reddened significantly when she realized soaking Natsu's shirt had made the light gray fabric semi-sheer and very clingy to Natsu's sculpted form.

"Smooth move weirdo." Natsu laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just meant to bring us some water and I really wasn't expecting-"

"It's fine, okay princess? It's just a little water."

"P-p-princess? Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucy fanned herself a little, trying to cool herself down somewhat.

"You told me too."

Natsu cocked her head to the side, causing his almon hair to fall enticingly. God, Lucy just wanted to run her hand through it and see if it was as soft as it looked…

"I did not tell you to call me princess! When did that happen?"

"Last night. You were sleep talking."

"I don't sleep talk. You're delusional."

"Whatever princess." Natsu moved away from the doorframe, letting Lucy into her room, and Lucy's jaw dropped. There were no silk sheets, or roses. There was a well worn boardgame- a real, honest to god boardgame- sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

"You can sit and pick a car, okay? But I call dibs on the red one! I have to change my shirt."

Lucy sat in the middle of Natsu's floor, still shocked and fumbled for the purple car. Was this just a game? Or was this a _game_? Like some sort of irony before the main event?

Lucy felt herself start to sweat nervously and she removed her cardigan.

Natsu shuffled around his closet for a moment before emerging triumphant with a dry shirt. He started to peel off his soaked shirt, but Lucy stopped him with her blushing protests.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before." Natsu said, his shirt already pushed up so it lay just below his pectorals.

"Well… yeah...but-" Natsu finished pulling his shirt over his head and Lucy saw the scar Natsu had showed her first, the one right over his heart, and she blushed a beet red.

"You're a weirdo, Luce." Natsu smirked at her reaction, then slipped the clean shirt over his head.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever, let's play." Natsu sat next to Lucy, and she scooted away a bit. "God, I don't have cooties Luce."

Lucy leaned forward and flicked the spinner, then grasped her car and moved it to the university track. "Your turn." She smiled weakly, attempting to distract Natsu from decoding her moving away from him.

"Why are you going to college first? You just go straight into debt!" Natsu moved his game piece to the designated spot on the job track.

"You're stupid! If you start on jobs first you can only get the bad low-paying jobs!"

"What? You're kidding! I wanna move back!" Natsu made to grab his piece but Lucy swatted his hand away.

"You can't move your piece once you already set it down! That's cheating!"

"What? Please, Luce!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and pressed them over his heart, pulling her towards him so she was leaning over the game board, her face inches from his. "Pretty pretty please?"

A blush dusted Lucy's cheeks as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes. She could just lean forward a little bit…

She managed a nod and Natsu released her, cheering. He moved his piece next to hers on the university track, smiling wide.

Lucy blinked, finally realizing that this was _just_ a board game night. Natsu had no intentions to make a move on her, and she was the one actually contemplating jumping the salmon-haired boy. What was she thinking? Of course he wasn't planning to have sex with her. They had know each other for two days!

Natsu snapped in front of Lucy's face, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay Luce? It's your turn to move."

"I'm fine." Lucy hurriedly responded, flicking the spinner and moving her piece, but Natsu's worried look didn't disappear.

"Ooo! I get to choose my career! Natsu, lay out the cards!"

So he laid them out in neat rows, and as he did Lucy crossed her fingers and prayed to herself, muttering, "Doctor or lawyer, doctor or lawyer."

"You want to be a doctor or a lawyer?" asked Natsu.

"Well, yeah. They're the highest paying jobs."

"But what about in real life?" Lucy reached for a card, then paused.

"I don't know, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Come on Lucy! Now you have to tell me!"

"Fine! I know it's silly, and it will probably never ever happen, but I… want to be a writer. I like to tell stories. I'm working on a novel… but it isn't good enough to show anyone!" Lucy recognized the mischievous glint in Natsu's eye. "So don't you dare go looking for it!"

"Pick a job, Lucy." Lucy did, and she held up the doctor card triumphantly.

"My salary is $100,000!" I'm gonna retire rich! I'm gonna retire rich!" Lucy singsonged.

"Hey," Natsu's voice dropped. "I don't think you wanting to be a writer is silly, or stupid, or just a flimsy dream, okay? You can be whatever you want Lucy."

Lucy smiled, but it was a sad thing. It was a smile that didn't believe in itself. "Thanks Natsu, but you would support me even if I told you my dream was to be an exotic dancer."

 _I would support that._ "Lucy, if anyone can do make it, it's you."

"What do you want to be Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu noticed that change of subject, but he indulged the blonde.

"I don't really know. I know I want to be able to see the world. I want to experience it all, you know? I want to be able to say I've see it all, that I've touched the sky in a million places and that even when people don't remember anymore, the land will still have me burned into it's memory."

"That's beautiful Natsu." Lucy tucked a lock of hair that escaped her bun behind her ear and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and Natsu was struck by the silent beauty of the girl. On the outside she was sexy, that much was obvious. But that was just a shell. Natsu could see how she held herself, how her face expressed her emotions with gentle clarity, and how her brown eyes held so much sorrow that Natsu had yet to glean the source of. But oh, in that moment, how much he wanted her.

Natsu reached out and pulled Lucy into his arms, holding her against him, scattering the forgotten board game pieces, ignoring Lucy's complaints. "It's okay princess. You can cry in front of me."

Lucy was shocked at how easily Natsu had read her. Her mother used to say those things about the world, and hearing them come from Natsu's mouth was too much for her. She managed one deep breath before collapsing into tears. She buried her head in the crook of Natsu's neck and she despised herself for crying in front of Natsu again.

Natsu ran her heads through Lucy's hair, quickly pulling it free from the bun to tumble to her shoulders. He tucked her head under his chin and whispered soothing sounds as Lucy sobbed. She gripped his shirtsleeves and he could feel her nails digging into his arms.

Natsu grasped Lucy's chin in between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look up at him. A sparkling tear bubbled out of the corner of Lucy's eye and traced a path down her cheekbone. Natsu wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked.

"What?" sniffed Lucy.

"I want you to be true with me. Even if you aren't with anyone else, please be true to yourself and your feelings with me, alright? I'll promise to be true with you too."

Lucy tried to avert her eyes from the salmon haired boy's, but she just kept being drawn in by them.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lucy said. She could feel Natsu's hot breath caress her skin and she forced herself to breath through her nose. Curse her garlic breath!

Lucy peeked up at Natsu's intense gaze from her her dark eyelashes and Natsu felt something coil in him. Suddenly his arms were tightening around her and his forehead was pressed against hers. Lucy licked her lips and their noses intertwined, and her heart was performing a spontaneous tap dance.

"Luce…"

Then the window burst open with a thundering crash, shocking the two of them enough to break them apart. Natsu rushed to close the window, blushing profusely.

He stood in the breeze for a minute, letting it cool him down. _What had just happened?_

He slammed the window shut and drew the blinds, obscuring the view of the stars.

* * *

Lucy had fallen asleep at Natsu's house, and was fully clothed and snoring softly. Natsu sat above her, brushing her hair away from her face, loving how the individual strands caught the remaining light, turning it gold. He was just waiting for his princess to wake up.

"Dragon." Lucy sighed. Natsu smiled and dragged his forefinger down the bridge of her nose.

"Hello princess."

Lucy murmured a response and nuzzled herself into Natsu's thigh.

"I think I almost kissed you today."

"What stopped you dragon?"

"A window opened."

Lucy chuckled. "Every time a door closes, a window opens."

"I thought it was every time a door closes, another one opens." Natsu frowned, rubbing a lock of Lucy's hair between his fingers. It glided over his callouses like silk.

"No, no, no. Every door is a window, dragon. It's all about the birds and the bumbling bees and the waterfalls. All about the time that slips through your fingers like water and sucks you in like quicksand." Lucy singsonged. "Every door can be a window." Lucy sat up and looked at him quizzically. "Open your door, dragon. And unlock mine."

Lucy kissed the spot between Natsu's eyebrows and curled back up under the blankets, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! As always, favorite/follow/review if you liked anything. I was wondering, I might start a Nalu Mafia! AU. Would anyone want to read that? I don't know, it kinda sounds like fun. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter and for taking such a long time! I'm just so busy lately, it's almost like I have a social life!**

 **...well, not really.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	9. Electricity!

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter lovelies! I'm sorry for posting so late! Hope you enjoy, things will start heating up really soon! Thanks again to my helpers Kenime and silera35, and a reminder: PLEASE CHECK YOUR PM'S OFTEN! Because that's how I communicate with you and if you don't check your PM's I can't get your opinions. Anyway, review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed, and on with the story. Hope you enjoy this little Miraxus backstory, and I'm sorry for the time skips, be prepared for some possible minor confusion. I tried to make it easier, the italics are the flashbacks.**

* * *

 _Laxus remembered the first morning he woke up in Mira's bed._

 _He was terrified._

 _His thoughts raced around in dizzying circles: **What had happened? Why was he here? Oh god, why was Mira here with him? What if...what if he had taken advantage of her? What if she thought that this was a huge mistake? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if-**_

 _They all came to a stop though when Mira, her eyes still half closed with sleep, pressed a kiss between his eyebrows, smoothing the worried wrinkles that had formed._

 _"Stop overthinking everything, Laxus." She had mumbled, before turning over and going back to sleep._

 _But how could he do that? That was his problem in black and white: overthinking. It's all he did. And it led to other bad things, like overdrinking._

 _And this was the product of overdrinking, Laxus knew this because of his drumming headache._

 _Oh no, Mira._

 _It was too much._

 _He couldn't have hurt her._

 _He couldn't hurt her._

 _He **couldn't**._

 _He'd loved her for too long, and he watched her too well. He understood how much everyone relied on her cheerful smile. How much he relied on it. Even though he dreamed of having her all to himself, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He would do anything to keep her smiling, and right now that meant leaving before Mira realized what had happened._

 _So he left her alone in her mussed covers, cursing himself for having been able to enjoy her body for the first and last time and not being able to remember, his brain too foggy with alcohol._

 _Mira woke up about an hour after Laxus left. She could **feel** how his presence had left her, how it had left an empty space in her. She had finally be able to get him to be with her with his worries weighing him down, and he left before she woke like he **regretted it**. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled._

 _ **Why did he have to be so dense? Why couldn't he see she wanted him as much as he wanted her?**_

* * *

Laxus found himself in Mira's bed again. This time though, Laxus wasn't terrified. That had passed a long time ago, now he knew that Mira felt the same way about him, and he remembered _everything_ that had happened.

He leaned over and kissed Mira's cheek, smiling at her sleepy inhalations, and he ran his hand down the length of her spine. Mira groaned in response, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Smiled Laxus. Mira tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Good morning."

Laxus's lips found Mira's, and it was barely a kiss, more of a whisper of one, before Mira pulled away.

"I'll make some breakfast." Mira slid out of the covers and Laxus watched the tantalizing sway of her uncovered hips as she left the room to make them breakfast. He groaned and rolled over on to his side, grabbing his phone. _**Shit**._ They were most definitely going to be late to school. They really **_had_** to stop doing this on school nights.

 ** _But god, he really didn't want too. He was really the luckiest guy in the world._**

 ** _But no one could know._**

* * *

 _Mira didn't see Laxus all day. He didn't go to school, he wasn't answering his phone, nothing. It was like trying to shout into a canyon and just hearing an empty echo as a response. Mira was worried. The only thing going through her head was **Did I do something wrong? Where are you? Are you that ashamed of being with me that you can even face me?**_

 _ **Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't feel the same as I do.**_

* * *

 _Mira was at work. Work. Where she danced. She hated it here. And she was so confused about Laxus that it made it ten times worse._

 _Still though, she danced._

 _It paid well, and she needed the money for rent, and to pay for school for Elfman and Lisanna. They both didn't know that she paid for it all, they thought mom and dad had left them money in their will when they died. They didn't, so Mira worked._

 _When her parents were alive she had dance lessons, and now she put them to use here, at Love and Lucky, the only exotic dancing joint in Magnolia. No one knew she worked here but Laxus and Erza, and she prefered to keep it that way._

 _Tonight she danced late, trying to forget about **him**. She was a favorite at the club, known as the She-Devil. She went after Erza today, who also worked there to pay for rent and for… other reasons. Other reasons named Jellal._

 _Erza waited for Mira, still in costume, to finish. She danced as Titania, Queen of the Fairies. It wasn't safe for them to dance under their own names, their fans got a little aggressive, and if they knew who to look for it would be dangerous for them._

 _Mira walked into the dressing room after her performance panting, her eyes quickly finding Erza's. Her acts always involved singing, so she was breathless with the strain on her voice._

 _"What's wrong Mira?" Asked Erza._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Something is wrong. You never perform this late, and you seem almost… not sparkly today."_

 _"Not sparkly?" Mira questioned, pulling her bangs into a ponytail._

 _"You are a sparkly person. Today you don't seem sparkly. What happened?"_

 _"I... slept with Laxus. He left before I woke up." Mira murmured. Erza sucked in a breath._

 _"That ass. When I find him, I'll kill him for you. Is that why he wasn't at school? Is he **avoiding** you? Why the hell would he do that? Everyone knows he's been in love with you since practically the second grade, you'd think he'd be wetting his pants in joy-"_

 _"Erza, I think it's pretty obvious he doesn't feel the same way I do, I mean he's avoiding me. He left me at like six in the morning. He probably regrets it." Mira sighed._

 _"I don't regret anything." Came a gruff voice. Mira whipped around to see Laxus emerge from the shadows, his gray eyes flashing._

 _"Laxus, what the hell? How did you even get in here?"_

 _"Well, I do regret one thing. Not being sober last night." Laxus flashed her a cocky grin. "You like me?"_

 _Erza threw a shoe at Laxus, which he easily deflected. "Laxus, leave before I incinerate you."_

 _"Chill, Titania. I just wanna talk to She-Devil here, okay? I think we need to have a little… chat."_

 _Erza left the room with a huff after asking Mira if she should leave with a pointed look, her heels clacking on the concrete floor. Mira felt her heart flutter with uncertainty and she started to re-arrange the cosmetics on the vanity, the harsh yellow lights leaving spots in her vision, as she tried to ignore Laxus._

 _"Mira?" Laxus asked, moving until he was about a foot behind her._

 _Mira turned her head to cast a glance at him. "Yes?"_

 _"You like me?" Laxus asked again, his voice conveying more shock than cocky certainty this time._

 _Mira took a step toward him and folded her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground uncomfortably. "I've always looked up to you. You are always so strong, and you always… noticed things. Understood things. Some people thought your silence meant you looked down on people. I think you just have a different criteria than other people. You're harder on people because you expect more from them. So, yes Laxus. I do like you. I've loved you for a while, really since I learned what love meant." When Mira was done she dared to look up at Laxus, who was a picture of disbelief._

 _"Mira…" Laxus cupped Mira's face in his hands, rubbing his calloused thumbs against her velvety cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you. Mira… Erza's right. You sparkle. And today I hurt you. And you didn't sparkle anymore. I can't be the person who makes it so you don't sparkle anymore."_

 _Mira covered Laxus's hand with hers. "Laxus, don't you see? You're the reason I sparkle."_

 _Laxus's eyes searched her face, expecting to see some crack, something to tell him she was lying, but he couldn't find anything. She wasn't kidding. So he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers._

 _His toned arms wrapped around her waist and he hoisted her up on to the vanity, sweeping the makeup off it to make room. He pressed her against the mirror, and it grunted under the weight. Mira ran her hand through Laxus's hair, spiking it up. Kissing him was everything, it made her giddy and buzzed, it made her feel complete. It made her sparkle._

 _Mira pulled away to gasp, and Laxus latched his lips on her jaw. Mira leaned in and nipped at Laxus's earlobe. "Would you like to repeat last night sober?"_

 _"Oh god yes." Laxus groaned._

* * *

 _They started to run home in a giddy stupor, Mira forgetting to change out of her costume, and they didn't notice a man trailing them, muttering to himself to himself about the She-Devil and **his**._

* * *

 _As they jogged Laxus turned to Mira and saw her smiling from ear to ear in excitement and a laugh escaped him. Mira stopped running and so did Laxus, and she stared at him._

 _"What so funny?" She asked._

 _"I just can't believe this is happening."_

 _Mira reached out to embrace him, to show him how he should believe, but Laxus was shoved out of the way._

 _"It isn't going to happen!" A gruff voice shouted. Mira turned to see a man she often spotted in the audience when she danced throw a punch at Laxus._

 _"What are you doing?" Mira cried in horror as the man punched Laxus in the stomach, and Laxus doubled over in pain._

 _"The She-Devil is mine!" Screamed the man. Laxus kicked his leg out and swept the man off his feet, making him fall on his ass._

 _"What are you talking about? She isn't yours!" Yelled Laxus. The man pulled something shiny out of his pocket and flicked it open. A switchblade. He ran toward Laxus, the blade held before him._

 _"Stop!" Mira held out her hands, but it was no use. The man slashed Laxus face, a red zigzag across his right eye._

 _"Get close to She-Devil again you'll be cut up worse than that!" The man shouted, kicked Laxus in the stomach so he fell over, then turned on his heel and sprinted off._

 _Mira ran to Laxus's side and reached to the wound on his face. Her hands came back bloody._

 _"I-I'll call 911." Mira pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number with shaky hands. "He-hello? I-I'm Mirajane Strauss. I'm here with L-Laxus Dreyar. He has been cut in the eye by a man in a black coat who ran away about 30 seconds ago. Please send an ambulance! We're in front of the Magnolia Bakery."_

 _"We'll send someone as soon as possible, miss. In the meantime, please stay calm and try to stanch the bleeding."_

 _"Okay." Mira hung up and ripped a length of cloth from Laxus's shirt and pressed it against his eye. The man was on the verge of fainting from pain, but he reached up and wiped a tear from Mira's cheek._

 _"This isn't your fault." He whispered before passing out._

 _Mira didn't stop crying the entire car ride to the hospital, until she fell asleep on Laxus's hospital cot's bedside._

* * *

 _Laxus woke up around noon the next day, his eye throbbing dully. He reached his hand up and felt the rough texture of bandages and the softness of cotton, and the notable squelch of blood. He was hurt, and he wondered if he would be able to see again._

 _He sat up and realized that the peculiar weight on his thigh was Mira's head. She was asleep and her deep inhales communicated her dreamy state. He didn't want to wake her, but his movement had roused her. He could hear some muffled noises as Mira rubbed her face into his blanketed thigh._

 _Laxus grabbed Mira chin and relieved the noises she was making was her **crying** , and he quickly wiped away her tears._

 _"What's wrong?" Asked Laxus._

 _"Laxus, y-you were afraid of hurting me, but I was the one to hurt you."_

 _Laxus's face hardened. "Mira, none of this is your fault. Honestly, it's a small price to pay to be with you."_

 _"Small? Laxus, you may never be able to see right again!"_

 _Laxus shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I can see you with my heart."_

 _"Laxus… I c-can't hurt you. If this is what is going to happen if we're together than I don't want us to be together. You'd be safer without me."_

 _"Mira, I swear if you leave me just because you're afraid I'm not going to be safe I will die. I can protect myself fine, last night I was just caught off-guard."_

 _"Laxus-"_

 _"Mira, I want to be with you, and I have for a while. I'll do anything. Please."_

 _"I don't want to hurt you-"_

 _"Then we'll keep a secret. No one will know, so there's no danger. Please Mira, please."_

 _"Secret?"_

 _"A secret."_

 _"Okay. But if you get hurt again-"_

 _Laxus silenced her with a kiss._

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" Laxus asked, circling his arms around Mira's waist.

"Scrambled eggs and tardy slips." Smiled Mira, handing him a plate.

"Mmmm, my favorite. As long as I'm with you." He said, tossing her a fork. They both started to dig in, ravenous because of their… activities from the night before.

Laxus watched her stuff the eggs into her mouth until her cheeks puffed, and he snorted.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Have I ever told you I loved you, no matter how disgustingly you eat eggs?"

"Only every time I make eggs."

Laxus smiled. "Well, I'll say every time you make eggs forever." He frowned then, and flicked his eggs around his plate.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"I only wish I could say that to you not in secret."

Mira leaned forward and traced the outline of Laxus's lightning-shaped scar. "Me too."

* * *

 **How'd you enjoy that? I liked writing it, and i hope the time skips weren't too confusing. Miraxus is so cute, I only hope I did it justice. Please review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed or want to see something else in the future, and see you next chapter!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	10. Sriracha!

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! Just wanted to let you know that this story along with some others I have written (not all are fanfics) are now on my Wattpad, which is hocuspocuspjo, if you want to check them out. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed. XOXO and see you at the end!**

* * *

"HOLY JESUS MOTHER OF MARY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING LUCY?" Natsu screamed, shielding his eyes.

Lucy looked down at herself. She was wearing pajamas, nothing crazy. A light blue nightdress with white ruffles and bows. Given, they were a little on the shorter side, but Natsu had met her in a towel. Modesty was the least of her concerns now.

She had gotten used to him sneaking into her house every night, she still didn't know how he got in though. She had started making breakfast for two, and she was currently making them both pancakes.

She frowned at him. "I'm wearing pajamas Natsu. Ever heard of them? They're quite comfortable."

 _Yeah, I've heard of them. I just didn't expect them to look so fucking adorable and sexy at the same time on you. Shit, I must be some kind of pervert to think Lucy looks sexiest in her ruffly little-girl style pajamas._ Natsu quickly wiped the thought from his brain.

Lucy inspected Natsu and realized all he was wearing were black boxers. She quickly tore her eyes from his muscled abdomen, cheeks heating. "For god's sake Natsu, you're complaining about me in my pajamas,but you're here just in your boxers! Put a damn shirt on!"

"I wasn't complaining." Natsu mumbled, coming up behind her and opening the fridge, pulling out a bottle of sriracha he had put there the day before. She watched as he poured some down his throat, straight from the bottle.

"Gross, Natsu!" Lucy smacked him with a dishtowel.

"Hey! It's not gross, it's sriracha! And sriracha is meant to be enjoyed!" He drank more of the fiery condiment, much to Lucy's chagrin. She smacked him again.

"Natsu, put the sriracha back in the fridge! It is not a beverage, it's a topping!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu pouted and put the bottle back into the fridge.

A droplet of the hot sauce caught Lucy's eye, it was situated in the corner of Natsu's mouth. Not being able to resist, she leaned in and swiped the remaining sriracha off of his mouth.

Natsu looked at Lucy, confusion evident on his face.

"Sriracha." She explained, showing him the sriracha on her finger. Quick as a flash, Natsu had captured the digit in his mouth and licked it clean, sucking slightly. His eyes found hers as he finished off his ministrations, they were shrouded with lust and intrigue. Then as fast as he had caught her finger he let go and turned back to the fridge, bracing himself against it, searching for something.

Lucy was left still holding out her finger in shock, butterflies flapping furiously in her stomach. Well, butterflies was to kind and sweet of a statement for this situation. It was more like hot and bothered rabid vampire butterflies biting her insides. _I wouldn't mind if he bit me._

Lucy realized what she had just thought and squealed.

Natsu whipped around to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I stubbed m-my toe!" Lucy lied, smiling falsely and hopping from foot to foot.

"But… you haven't moved." Said Natsu.

"PANCAKES!" Lucy screamed, thrusting her spatula in the air. "I am making pancakes, and you are setting the table, and I will not let these pancakes burn!"

Natsu snickered at her sudden outburst and pointed at the pancakes currently on the griddle. "Too late!"

"Ack! Damn it!" Exclaimed Lucy, hurriedly flipping them over. Sure enough, the pancakes had a nice coating of char on them.

Natsu smiled and plucked one of the griddle, inspecting it. "It's okay Lucy, I like 'em burnt."

He swaggered out of the room to set the table, leaving Lucy with her mess of roaring thoughts. Who gave that salmon-haired psycho the right to make her feel all shivery and hot? Who gave him the right to make her heart fill to the brim with affection when he smiled or let loose the rapid vampire butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was sure that he didn't feel the same way. It wasn't fair!

Natsu poked his head back into the kitchen when he smelled something burning. "Aw, thanks for making me more burnt ones, Luce!"

Lucy started to sputter and flip the pancakes over, but the damage had already been done. Fury coursed through her as she turned to Natsu who had started to look a little frightened. "PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!"

* * *

After they had enjoyed a hurried breakfast of semi-burnt pancakes, Natsu and Lucy hopped into the car with a sullen Gray, who drove silently. Lucy tried to make conservation, but Gray only responded with grunts of indignation and Natsu was too busy panting with motion sickness on Lucy's lap, so she quickly gave up trying.

Lucy noticed Gray's uniform was more rumpled than usual and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He didn't seem to be taking the news about Juvia and Lyon in stride. Lucy had hoped he would be more proclaiming-his-love than moping-in-defeat, but she decided it was a necessary start. He needed to realized that Juvia wasn't always going to be hung up on him, and that if he was serious about her he had to tell her.

Lucy was distracted by Natsu groaning and she looked down at him. She brushed the hair back from his face. Almost unknowingly she started to trace Natsu's face, the arc of his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the dip of his cheekbones, his sharply carved jawline. Natsu opened his eyes and blinked up at her curiously, her gaze was intense as she slid a finger over his cupid's bow and rested it on his lips.

Natsu leaned forward a bit, just to see her reaction, and was surprised to see her face move closer to his. _Just a little closer and-_

Gray honked the horn and Natsu and Lucy shot apart. "I swear to god, you guys being lovey dovey is not something I can tolerate today. Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes, at least until we're at school and I can run away?"

"We aren't lovey dovey!" Complained Lucy.

"So then what was that? The whole memorizing-the-planes-of-his-face thing?"

"It was complete platonic!" Shouted Natsu.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure you guys suck face platonically too. Can you just wait for us to get to school?"

"Shut up Ice Ass!"

"Make me Flamebrain!"

* * *

Lyon's hand was sweaty, and her hand kept sliding out of his grip. He kept smiling so wide Juvia could see his gums, and it made her uncomfortable. Thank god he hadn't tried to kiss her yet, but she knew that was going to be a problem she would have to deal with soon.

In short, dating Lyon sucked, and Juvia wanted out of it.

Lyon, on the other hand, was on cloud nine, finally having convinced the girl of his dreams to go out with him.

He had picked her up from her house for the past two days and drove her home afterwards, and they walked into school together, like they were now. They were nevr not together, and Juvia found it suffocating.

Lyon had somehow captured Juvia's hand, and he kept stroking it with his thumb, which was much more creepy than romantic. If he kept sliding his slightly-wet thumb over the back of her hand, she was going to scream. Didn't anyone see how uncomfortable she was? Why wasn't anyone saving her?

Her eyes scanned the passing students, looking for someone who could get her out of this nightmare. Not Laxus or Freed or Evergreen, they wouldn't be any help. They'd just do what they were doing now, sneering at everyone. Then her eyes found Gajeel. Salvation! She stared at him pointedly until her saw her and then she mouthed help as discreetly as possible.

Gajeel nodded and came swaggering up to them. "Lyon, can I borrow my cousin for a moment?" Lyon was about to complain, but he was silenced by a glare from Gajeel. He nodded and bent down to place a sloppy kiss on Juvia's cheek before stalking off. As soon as he was out of sight Juvia scrubbed her cheek, trying to remove any trace of his gross kiss.

"What wrong Juvia?" Asked Gajeel.

"Everything. Juvia is trying to realize her self worth, but Lyon is… what's the phrase? Ah, seriously harshing my mellow."

Gajeel snickered. "He's _harshing your mellow_?"

"Juvia has been listening to old hippie things to cope."

"But you hate hippie music."

"Yes."

Gajeel picked at a piercing on his forearm. "Um… okay. If Lyon is… _harshing your mellow_ , than why are you still dating him?"

Juvia toed the floor nervously. "I don't know… I'm afraid to hurt his feelings. And what will Gray-sama think?"

"You shouldn't give a shit about what Ice Tits thinks. He still doesn't have the balls to tell you… nevermind. Anyway, Juvia, are you happy?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Exactly. The whole deal about self worth is doing what makes you happy. You're dating Lyon right? Why are you still with him? To prove your self worth, right? But not to you. To Gray. That's not self worth. You're trying to make him jealous. So break up with Lyon. Be happy. Show Gray your self worth, but more importantly, show yourself. Okay, Juvia?"

"Okay." Juvia smiled up at Gajeel, and it was a sad little thing, so Gajeel enveloped Juvia in a bear hug.

 _Gray better say his prayers because he's a dead man walking right now._

* * *

"Erza."

"Yes, Mira?" Asked Erza, looking up from her strawberry cake. She had stabbed a piece rather aggressively, making dents in the plastic to-go container her cake was in.

"Lisanna is coming back."

Erza's cake's path to Erza's mouth was halted. She placed the fork back into the box with shaky hands. "What?"

"She finished her term in Europe and she's coming back."

"When?"

"Um… today." Mira said.

"What? And you and Elfman haven't told anyone? No one's going to be prepared… you can't just spring that up on people… especially Natsu."

"We… thought it would be better if it was a quieter thing."

"A quieter thing? You could have told the poor boy! He's going to be shell shocked! What did you think was going to happen, she'd just come back and everything would go back to normal? He was madly in love with her, she cheated on him, and he caught her! He's going to freak out! Where is he? Maybe we have enough time to tell him before Lisanna comes-" Erza shot up, ready to go warn Natsu, but Mira cut her off.

"It's too late. I think she's already talking to him."

"WHAT? Oh no. Oh no no no no no no." Erza collapsed next to Mira, her head in her hands. "Natsu…"

* * *

Natsu stood outside, he had come out to get some air, clear his head. Now he wished he hadn't.

A girl with short white hair and bright blue eyes stood in front of him, a girl he tried hard to forget.

"Lisanna."

"Natsu."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hehehehehehehehe cliffhangers. Wonder what's gonna happen with Lisanna… guess you'll find out next time ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review/follow/favorite! Reviews are like writer's drugs; and I'm addicted lol. Sorry about any mistakes, this was published as soon as it was finished, so tell me if I messed anything up.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	11. Lisanna!

**Author's Note: Sorry about the Lisanna cliffhanger… I'm evil, I know. Hope you like this chapter, review/favorite/follow, check out my Wattpad (hocuspocuspjo), etc.**

 **See you at the end lovelies!**

* * *

"Lisanna."

"Natsu."

Natsu took one look at the girl who was innocently peering up at him from behind her eyelashes and felt his stomach turn. _What the hell was she doing here?_ She seemed to be waiting for a reaction from him, but he wouldn't _couldn't_ say anything.

"Natsu. Hi."

Natsu's mouth felt dry. "Hi."

"I'm back."

"You… you're back."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She laughed and twirled a lock of her white hair. "I wasn't going to be gone forever you know."

 _A boy can dream_ _._ "I know. Why are you back with no warning though?"

"I thought it might be better that way. I wanted to talk to you, and… I was afraid you'd run away if you knew I was coming back."

 _Run away._ That sounded so good right now.

"I'm not running anymore."

"I can see that. You've grown up."

"So have you." That was a lie. She looked exactly the same.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk." It was a challenge, and Natsu knew it. What could she even say? What did she even want? There was nothing that she could say that could ease his broken heart though. Betrayal stung, and Natsu knew firsthand.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Natsu?" Asked Lucy. Levy shook her head. "He just left! Where did he go? I wanted to talk to him." Lucy pouted.

"He went outside to clear his head." Said Gajeel, wrapping an arm around Levy. He pecked her on the cheek affectionately and she blushed.

"Really? Where outside?"

Gajeel pointed out the window and sure enough Natsu's salmon hair stood out against the grass. Lucy looked out the window and saw that he was talking to someone. "Who is that? She's pretty."

Gajeel and Levy were to busy embracing and nuzzling each other to look over and see who it was Natsu was talking to.

"I dunno. What's she look like?" Murmured Gajeel.

"Well, she's petite and has white hair."

"So it's Mira?" Said Levy.

"No, she had short hair."

"What?" Levy grew away from Gajeel and her eyes landed on Lisanna. "Oh no. Oh my god."

"What is it? Who is she?" Asked Lucy.

"Lisanna."

"Lisanna?" Gajeel pulled away from Levy. "What the hell? What is she doing here?"

"Lisanna? The Lisanna who no one will talk to me about?"

"That's the one." Levy gulped.

"Oh my god. I have to go over there." Lucy started to walk toward them but Gajeel grabbed her arm.

"Bad move bunny-girl. You really shouldn't go over there." He shivered and hugged Levy closer. "Even I don't wanna go over there. Natsu's gonna be total mess. He won't want you to see him like that."

"But I have to go over there. it's Lisanna!" Lucy set her mouth in a firm line. Natsu was in some sort of trouble, and this was _Lisanna._ She was curious.

"Wait-" Levy reached out to her but Gajeel covered her mouth with his hand.

"I ain't gonna stop you bunny-girl. But good luck. And please, get Natsu the fuck away from that girl before she destroys him again."

Lucy nodded once and stormed off toward the two people who stood together under the cherry blossoms.

* * *

"I want to explain."

"You have nothing to explain Lisanna." Natsu stared at her, and Lisanna broke his gaze uncomfortably.

"That's not fair Natsu."

He laughed, but it was a dry, humorless thing. "Not fair? Lisanna, you left for Europe. I came to surprise you there, and within five minutes, _five minutes_ , of landing, I find you with your tongue down some other guy's throat. _That wasn't fair_. But neither is life I guess. I don't want you to explain anything. I think it's better if I didn't know why you did it, because I don't want to know that there's some magical justifiable reason for your to break my heart. So, you have nothing to explain."

"Natsu, I'm sorry-" Lisanna started, but was cut off by the sight of Lucy tackling Natsu.

"What the hell Luce?" Natsu screamed, trying to get her off.

"You were so perfectly positioned, I had to sneak up on you!" Lucy laughed. She looked over Natsu's shoulder at Lisanna and plastered a fake smile on her face. She knew she had interrupted something, but Natsu had looked on the verge of tears, and she had to do something. "Oh, hello! Who are you?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm Lisanna. I didn't know Natsu had a girlfriend. It's nice to meet you!" Lisanna forced a smile and said.

Lucy snorted and Natsu started blushing like mad.

"We aren't dating. Why does everyone keep assuming that? We're just friends." Lucy said, looping her arms around Natsu's neck from behind. He automatically grabbed her thighs, so she was piggy-back riding him. He was still sputtering and Lucy reached out and flicked his nose. "Stop blubbering flamebrain."

"Don't call me that Luce!" Natsu cried.

"Then don't act like a flamebrain, flamebrain." Lucy directed her attention to Lisanna. "It was nice to meet you Lisanna, but Natsu and I have to get to class. I hope we'll see you around!" Lucy smiled and nudged Natsu with her knee. "Come on, let's go."

He sighed and set off toward the school building, still carrying Lucy.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime."

Before they were out of Lisanna's sight though, Lucy shot the girl a protective glare.

 _I don't care who you are, or what history you have with him, but Natsu is mine._

* * *

"Natsu, you have to tell me what the deal with Lisanna is."

He let out a shaky laugh. "What deal? We're just old... friends."

"You never told me you had a ex who wanted you back."

"I didn't think she did want me back." He sighed. Silence fell on the kitchen and was only broken by the sound of Lucy scrubbing a plate forcefully.

She stopped and turned the water on, the gentle _fshh_ rang out. "She's pretty."

Natsu shrugged. "I guess... yeah."

"Are you gonna take her back?" Lucy asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Can we not talk about this?"

Lucy threw down her sponge. "God, Natsu. I don't know, sure. We can stop talking about this. And anything else that ever makes you uncomfortable. But that won't make it go away! I'm trying to help here! I'm trying to show you that you aren't alone in this world, okay? You have someone you can talk to, someone to trust. I'm here, okay? Just, please don't hide from me! It won't help you!"

Natsu stood up from his chair and walked toward Lucy. As soon as he was in range he flipped her toward him and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Lucy, please stop crying."

She sniffed. "I'm fine, okay? I just wish you'd let me in."

Natsu held her then, in her kitchen with the faucet still running. But he didn't tell her anything. He would, but not yet. He needed more time.

She understood. She did too.

* * *

That night Natsu snuck into Lucy's house, but she was already asleep. He slipped into bed beside her, greeting the princess that awoke as he did.

"Hello dragon."

"Hello princess. I think we fought today."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't tell you something. Somethings."

"Do you not trust me?"

Natsu frowned. "It's not that. I trust you more than I trust anyone else. I just don't really trust people that much. I don't... let them in."

"Communication is important in any relationship." Lucy giggled.

"I know." Natsu sighed. It was quiet for a bit, then he spoke again. "You know...you saved me today."

"Really? How strange. Whoever heard of a princess saving a dragon?" Lucy snickered. "But then again, whoever heard of a princess and a dragon falling in love…"

"What?"

"Good night dragon, and let the misty dreamworld allow you to get... _ideas_."

"Wait, wait, wait princess! What did you say about a princess and dragon falling in love? You mean your story, right?"

"Our story. One story, true story, red story, blue story. Good night, and dream of me…" Lucy fell asleep then leaving Natsu with lots of unanswered questions and worst of all… _ideas_.

 **Author's Note: If we get this story to 100 followers by Friday I get to have a boba party.**

 **In other words I would very much like to get to 100 followers por favor.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and pretty please with boba on top favorite/follow/review.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	12. No Time for Fairy Tales!

**Author's Note: LISANNA WILL NOT BE BEING A BITCH IN THIS STORY! Her motives will be explained later on in the story, and I'm pretty sure there will be some Lisanna x Bickslow. Do you guys want that? Let me know in the reviews. And as always, review/follow/favorite, and if you review, brutal honesty please! Xoxo and see you at the end lovelies!**

 **Now, LET THERE BE GRUVIA (after some Nalu confusion ;) )**

* * *

Lucy woke up next to Natsu again, comfortable and warm in the cage his arms made around her. She fidgeted a little, trying to free herself to check the time. She reached for her phone and turned it on, the flash of light on the screen made Natsu groan and turn, causing the phone to clatter to the floor before she could check the time.

"Natsu, let go of me!" Lucy hissed. The boy's only response was to moan and grasp her tighter, his thumb grazing the exposed skin of Lucy's stomach. Lucy stiffened and heat rushed to her face as Natsu's thumb dragged across her flesh and hooked into the waistband of her sleeping shorts.

Natsu peeked out from under his lidded eyes, checking Lucy's flustered expression. He was certainly _not_ asleep, but Lucy didn't need to know that. Lucy's skin was cold and smooth, and Natsu knew he could warm her right up, but he removed his hand. He really shouldn't have done that, even if she thought he was sleeping he might have gotten loofah-attacked.

 _Blame the fucking ideas._

Natsu hadn't slept a wink that night, his mind going over and over what Lucy had said while she was sleeping. He was certainly getting ideas. A thought kept nagging at him, _maybe she liked him too._ This stunt was mostly to try to get the little voice in his head to shut up.

 _No weirdly-high pitched voice, Lucy does_ NOT _like me. Stop making me have the urge to jump her bones._

When Natsu removed his hand Lucy let out a sigh of relief. His thumb just grazing her underbelly set a fire in the pit of her stomach that she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

She quickly grabbed her phone and checked the time. They had slept in again. On her own, Lucy was an early riser, but with Natsu here, she couldn't remember the last time she saw the sunrise.

She turned to face Natsu and she shook his shoulder gently. "Hey, get up Natsu. We're going to be late."

"Five more minutes…" Natsu muttered. Lucy brushed his salmon hair out of his face and saw his eyelids fluttering.

"You're already awake!" Realization dawned on her. "Where you awake when you groped me, you perv?"

Natsu shot out of the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Lucy screamed.

"I gotta pee, weirdo!"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Lucy ran after his, barreling toward the bathroom door with a firey passion, only to have it slam in her face as soon as she reached it. She pounded on it with small fists. "Natsu, let me in you pervert!"

"I can't pee if you're standing out there, and I really gotta go!"

"Well, too bad! I'm gonna wait here until you come out so I whip your ass, you nasty little pervert!"

"Fine, you're gonna have to wait a while though because I can't pee until you leave."

"Fine." Lucy leaned against the doorframe with a huff. Why had he done that? She hadn't exactly _minded_ it, but what was the point? Just to mess with her?

Natsu sagged against the door, knowing he would have to come out soon, but not knowing what he would say. What could he even say? _Your skin was calling to me, princess._

Yeah, that would totally end well.

Natsu blew out a sigh and looked around the bathroom. It was nice, but kind of plain. Lucy obviously hadn't had much time to adjust or decorate, she _had_ just moved in.

Wow, she had just moved in. It seemed like it had been a million years, Natsu couldn't even imagine what it would be like without her.

Would he be back with Lisanna? And, what had Lisanna wanted to tell him yesterday? As scared as he was to talk to her, he was curious.

He ran his hand along the countertop, it was cold against the pads of his fingers. He raised his eyes to the mirror and looked at himself. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. How did he even think he had a chance with Lucy? She was a fucking goddess, and he was well… him.

With his onyx almond eyes and oddly pink hair (which was completely natural, no one believed him though) and strong build, he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome. He wasn't exceptionally tall or strong or handsome or smart, and he had more baggage than most people could handle.

Lucy on the other hand… wow. She was so… ugh. He couldn't even describe her without his heart racing and his cheeks heating up. She was so perfect and beautiful and her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room and she meant the world to him and she made him think in run-on sentences. But honestly? It was probably hopeless. There had been a few moments when he thought _maybe_ , _maybe I have a chance. Maybe she likes me too._ But that was obviously just wishful thinking. The only thing he could really do was make sure she didn't end up with some complete ass.

He resisted the urge to punch something. _God, why couldn't he be good enough for the one person he cared the most about?_

Lucy paced in front of the door, lost in thought. She could not _believe_ he had done that. She smiled to herself. Maybe that was Natsu's weird way of saying he had feelings for her. Maybe he wasn't as fucking dense as Lucy thought he was. Maybe he was finally realizing how much those little almost kisses meant to Lucy. They weren't devoid of meaning. In those moments, in the car, with Levy, playing the Game of Life, Lucy desperately wanted to kiss the man who had appeared in her window on the first day in a new home. _Nasty Natsu._

She kicked her feet against the floor, _toe, heel, toe, heel._ How did he not understand how much she liked him? It scared her how much she loved him, especially after Loke, and this dance exhausted her. Have awkward interrupted romantic moment, ignore brewing sexual tension, repeat often and with increasing frequency. But Natsu seemed to have no idea about how rapidly Lucy's heart beat when he randomly held her hand or hugged or even just brushed her arm to get her attention. That _event_ this morning? Not fair. If this meant nothing to Natsu, if this was just a game or something he didn't register with meaning, Lucy didn't think she handle it.

Why did all of _this_ have to be so difficult?

* * *

Lucy waited for a couple more minutes outside of the bathroom before losing patience and going to get dressed. She buttoned up her blouse and slithered into her skirt, then pulled up her socks, all the while wondering what the hell Natsu was doing in the bathroom. What was taking him so long? She had already finished getting ready and it was getting late. Gray was going to be pissed.

She grabbed a couple of granola bars from her pantry and Natsu's uniform from her room. He still wasn't out of the bathroom, so she knocked. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

Natsu wiped at his eyes, smearing his tears across his cheeks. He replied quickly, trying to make it sound like he hadn't been crying. "I'm fine, Lucy. I'll be out in a second."

Lucy frowned. Natsu didn't sound right. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to leave your uniform outside the door. Meet me at Gray's car." _Why was Natsu acting so weird?_ She set the folded uniform in a pile outside the door then grabbed her backpack and headed toward Gray's silver minivan.

Natsu heard her footsteps receding and only when he heard the sound dissipate did he open the door to retrieve his uniform. He changed into it quickly, trying his best to avoid his reflection. He didn't feel like facing a failure, someone who Lucy could never love, in the mirror right now.

He already felt enough like shit, he didn't need another reminder that he looked like shit too.

* * *

The car was ridiculously quiet and tense, something Gray was getting fed up with. _One day it's sexual tension, the next it's never-ever-gonna-get-together tension. If this kept up, Gray was going to have to get a different carpool._

Gray wished for the thousandth time that Juvia was there. She would lighten the mood. He missed her so much, more than he wanted to admit. He missed catching her staring at him, the obnoxiously silky blue of her hair, her dazzling smiles, and how she insisted on calling him Gray-sama. He missed her, _so fucking much._

But, she was with Lyon.

Gray gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening. _Why couldn't he just tell her? How much she meant to him, how she kept him out of the dark, away from the knife? With her around he didn't even think about harming himself. But now she was gone._

Gray fidgeted uncomfortably with his shirtsleeves, trying to cover his bandaged wrists. Soon, he would run out of places on his forearms to hack away his problems, and then he would be in trouble.

How did his self-harming even start? As a kid he was depressed, especially after everyone around him dropped dead. His mother and father, gone. Ur, his guardian, his friend, his caretaker, dead as a doornail. He honestly didn't think about self-harm until a video in class about why you _shouldn't_ self-harm. That night he stole a razor from Erza and slit his wrist in the bathtub, watching in fascination as the blood dripped, staining the porcelain of the tub scarlet. He didn't like it. It hurt, and it was hard to hide. But it was a release, and it was a good one.

He decided to save it for a rainy day.

Today was clear and bright, but Gray felt as if he had his own personal storm cloud.

 _Drip drip._

* * *

Erza sifted through the contents of her bathroom, searching but not finding. The only piece of evidence she found was the empty box. She held up the cardbox curiously.

 _I just bought this yesterday, how are all my razorheads gone?_

* * *

Natsu ran from Lucy as soon as they reached Fairy Tail High, leaving Lucy in the car, still unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Jesus. Goodbye to you too." Lucy muttered as she stepped out of Gray's car.

"Don't mind him. He's just running off to think or something. He does that." Gray said, locking the car.

Lucy sighed. "Okay." She noticed Gray's bandaged wrists and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Cooking accident." Gray grunted.

"On both wrists?"

"I suck at peeling potatoes. Is this interrogation over?" Gray didn't wait for Lucy to comment, he just stomped away, leaving Lucy angry and confused.

"Why is everyone so pissy today?"

* * *

Gray stormed away from Lucy and into the high school, coming face to face with the two people he wanted to see the _least_ right now.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped. Gray looked into her eyes and saw that they weren't as happy-sparkly as usual, they were dull, devoid of their usual luster, and her words rung fake-sweet.

"Hey Gray." Lyon smirked, throwing his arm around Juvia casually. She stiffened at his touch, and Gray noticed.

"Hi." Gray stuffed his hands as deep as he could into his pockets, trying to cover his wrists as much as he could. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Juvia's mouth twisted into a frown. "What class are you going to next?" Juvia asked Gray.

"I have English." Gray peered carefully up from behind his dark hair. Talking to the two of them was torture, it was so awkward.

"I have Trig, you have English too, right?" Lyon asked.

"Mmhm." Nodded Juvia.

"Do you want me to walk you? Class starts soon." Juvia shook her head. "Alright, I'll see you after then." Lyon leaned in and went to kiss Juvia but she turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek. Lyon frowned, but Juvia gave him a toothy grin and he walked away smiling.

"Gray-sama, do you want to walk to class together?" Gray muttered something unintelligible in protest, but he fell into step with her.

"So how are you, Gray-sama? Juvia hasn't talked to you in such a long time!"

Gray shrugged. "I guess so. I'm fine."

Juvia nibbled her lip. _Must maintain conversation._ "So, is Gray-sama excited for the fairy tale project in English?"

"Not really. We have partners for that, right?"

"Right, Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped. "Juvia thinks it will be fun, making up a fairy tale."

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Gray grumbled.

Juvia studied the boy who was walking next to her with careful eyes. He was deflecting all of her attempts at making conversation with him, and it was killing her. _Gray-sama, I have spent the last hour avoiding Lyon's lips. And not because they are unkissable, mind you, he is quite kissable, but my interests lie elsewhere. Don't let this be for nothing! RESPOND!_

"The point of fairy tales isn't to have you believe in them, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks that fairy tales are meant to inspire, and to help people see that there is _more_ to life than this."

Gray's eyes widened. _Stupid philosophical Juvia ripped his stupid heart to shreds, talking about fairy tales._ This girl destroyed him. She tore him inside out, made his heart stop beating.

Yet the illusion of her, of _them_ together? That was a fairy tale.

Gray had no time for make believe.

He held the door for her when they arrived at the English classroom, then sat as far away from her as he could, as if he could escape her sparkling presence.

He rubbed the bandages on his wrists methodically, thinking to himself, _No time for fairy tales, no time for fairy tales._

The longer he repeated it, the closer he got to believing it, until the most were the teacher called his name and Juvia's, and he had almost set the mantra in stone. Untouchable, true.

Almost.

* * *

Juvia rapped her finger tips on the desk impatiently. The teacher was pairing up students for the fairy tale project, and Juvia desperately wanted to be paired with Gray. It meant she would have to spend a lot of time with him, toiling over a fairy tale universe.

She shook the thought from her brain. _Strong. Independent. I don't need him._

If she was so independent, then why was she still dating Lyon, even though she didn't want to? Besides the obvious reason, not wanting to break his heart after leading him on, what was it?

 _She was afraid of being alone._

"Juvia and Gray." A voice rang out. Juvia lifted her head and saw that the teacher was assigning partners. _Juvia with Gray. Fairy tales, fairy tales._ "Talk to your partners, figure out when your going to meet. You need to write a fairy tale with a moral, _a moral that matters_ , not something like eat your vegetables or you'll turn into a goat, by next week. Do your best, it will count to your final grade. Now, go talk. You have about five minutes before class ends." The teacher started pounding on the keys of her computer, leaving to class to talk to their partners.

Juvia gathered her stuff and raced over to Gray's desk, kneeling in front of him. He ignored her, tapping his pencil rhythmically against his desk.

"Hi Gray." Juvia smiled.

Gray looked up at her. "Hey Juvia."

"So we're working together on the project. Do you wanna meet tonight?"

"I guess so." Gray muttered.

"Great. I'll make dinner and you can come over at seven? Do you like dumplings? I really only know how to make cookies and dumplings."

"That sounds nice." _Mmmm, dumplings._ God, Gray loved dumplings. And dumplings a la Juvia? _Yum._

 _No time for fairy tales._

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tonight."

 _Tonight?_

 _Alone, with Juvia?_

 _Working on a fairy tale._

 _No time for fairy tales._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you guys like self-harming Gray? If not, let me know and I'll redo this chapter without it. YOU, READER, ARE THE MASTER OF THIS FANFICTION. As always, review/follow/favorite, and see you next time lovelies.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	13. Fishy Fishy!

**Author's Note: Hiya, it's Chattre here (literally who else would it be?), with a mini announcement! I got into my dream school (YASSSS GO CHATTRE GO!) but it's pretty high pressure, so if this story isn't finished by the end of the summer (which I think it might be, it depends if I decide to do the little sequel idea I have brewing in my brain-waves), I may post less. Also, I started a Percy Jackson fanfic, so if you're into that, check it out. XOXO, and see you at the end, please follow/favorite/review if you like this!**

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy pounded on Wendy and his front door. "YOU DITCHED ME, YOU LITTLE DICK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TO WORK! I HAD TO FUCKING WALK THERE, IN HEELS, IN MY WORK UNIFORM! IT'S A WONDER I WASN'T ASSAULTED-"

Wendy opened the front door, took one look at Lucy in her uniform and burst into laughter. "It is really a wonder you weren't assaulted. Is that really your work uniform?"

"Yeah."

" _Where_ do you work?"

"It's a restaurant, don't worry. I'm not secretly a stripper. Is Natsu home?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him. Honestly, I stopped checking for him anyway. He's always with you. He doesn't even sleep here anymore." Wendy raised a blue eyebrow.

"Oh lord. It's not what it sounds like. We don't do anything. We're just friends. Are you sure he's not here?"

"Positive. But don't worry, he does this sometimes. I suppose he hasn't done it since you came though. You keep him present. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you. If you see him, will you tell him to give me a call?"

"Of course." Wendy smiled and shut the door, and Lucy headed back to her house.

 _Where is he?_

* * *

Erza wasn't surprised when Natsu clambered through her window.

"I hope you brought me cake, Natsu." Erza frowned over her calculus homework. "Or you can forget about hiding here for the night."

Natsu jumped down from the window sill and reached into his satchel, pulled out a takeout box and tossed it on Erza's desk.

"Don't treat cake like that!" Erza quickly opened the lid to examine any damage Natsu could have made to the contents. When she saw what was inside, she gasped. Her hands trembled slightly as she touched the frosting. "W-where did you get this?"

"I visited him." Natsu kneeled next to Erza. "I called first and he made this for me to give you."

"That's why no one could find you today." Erza raised her finger to her lips and sighed when she

recognized the taste. She smiled, tears pricking in her eyes. "He made me strawberry cake."

"He's getting out soon. You should go see him." Natsu put his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"You know I can't face him Natsu. Not after I put him in that place." Erza sniffled

"Jellal knows that it was the right thing to do. You _saved_ him. He forgives you."

"I need to forgive myself first."

Natsu didn't say anything about how she should have forgiven herself by now, how after two years she should have gotten over it. He understood how hard it was to forgive yourself.

Erza wiped at her eyes until they were no longer wet, only red. "So why are you here?"

Natsu stood up and walked over to Erza's bed and flopped onto it. "You still dance, right?"

Erza sighed and flopped onto the bed next to him. "Yeah."

"So you obviously still care about him. You're still paying for his treatment."

"Of course I still care about him. I love that asshole."

Natsu rolled onto his side and started attempting to braid Erza's hair to calm his nerves. "That's my problem."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You love him too?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "Hell no! My problem is that I love somebody, and they don't love me."

"You're talking about Lucy."

Natsu sighed. "Yeah."

Erza chuckled. "You are a dense idiot."

Natsu groaned. "I'm not kidding. I love her. I really, really do. I just have as much of a chance as a snowball in hell."

"Natsu…"

"Honestly, it's okay though. I understand that I don't have a chance. I mean, look at her. She's a fucking angel! It's obvious that she wouldn't fall for a guy like me. But, I'm her best friend. Me being hopelessly in love with her is just a minor blemish on this situation."

" _Natsu…_ "

"My job is to just make sure she doesn't end up with some cheating ass like her last boyfriend-"

"NATSU! JUST, STOP TALKING! YOU'RE INFECTING EVERYONE WITH YOUR STUPID!" Erza smacked him with a pillow

Natsu winced. "Oi, Erza! What the hell?"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "How do I explain this to you in terms you will understand? Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um… who?"

Erza blew out a frustrated sigh. "Why do I even try? You know what? Whatever, Natsu. She's in love with you too, and everyone can tell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone but you can tell apparently. Just, listen to her Natsu. Watch what she does, process what she says, try to understand her. Then you'll see."

"You're delusional."

"I _will_ punch you." Erza fingered Natsu's scarf thoughtfully. "You haven't been wearing this as much."

"I haven't needed it."

"Needed it? I thought you just liked how it looked."

"No, it helps me sleep."

"Then why don't you need it anymore? No more bad dreams?"

"I don't have any time for bad dreams when I'm with Lucy."

"You sleep with her? And you don't think she loves you?"

"We don't do anything...sexual. And what do you mean by that?"

"Natsu, you snore like all hell has broke loose. Only someone who really loves you would let you sleep with them."

Natsu frowned. "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up."

* * *

Gray sucked in a breath and rapped his knuckles on Juvia's front door twice. He adjusted the books in his arms and listened to Juvia's footfalls grow louder as she approached the door. She threw open the door with a smile and Gray's breath caught in his throat.

Juvia was wearing a short cornflower blue slip dress with a matching scalloped cardigan, and her cobalt hair tumbled down past her shoulders in tantalizing waves. _God, she was so beautiful._

"Come in, I made dumplings!" Juvia smiled. Cautiously, Gray entered her house and saw that the entire place was coated in shades of blue. The decor hinted at the ocean too: gauzy sea-foam colored curtains, abstract wave decals on some of the walls, an anchor-shaped side-table with an aquarium full of tropical fish and sea anemone.

"I like your house."

Juvia blushed. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

She hurried to the kitchen and emerged from it with two plates of dumplings, one for Gray and one for her, while Gray sat down on her cerulean couch, setting his books down on the side-table. Juvia set the plates down next to his books, then ran back to the kitchen to grab silverware and soy sauce.

Gray busied himself by studying her aquarium. As soon as his face got close, the fish scattered and hid in the seaweed. Gray couldn't see anything but plants. Slowly though, a orange, white, and black striped fish poked it's head out from behind an anemone.

Gray grinned. "It's Nemo!"

Juvia came back from the kitchen and laughed when she saw Gray's fascinated face. "Gray-sama really likes fish, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Gray looked at the dumplings, they were stuffed with finely chopped pork and vegetables, their thin wrappers folded carefully and fried to perfection. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you made these?"

Juvia smiled, the sparkle returning to her eyes. "Yes. Juvia loves to cook, but she is only good at two things: dumplings and cookies. Oh!" Juvia ran back to the kitchen and retrieved a small pouch tied with a blue ribbon. "Juvia made you some cookies, if you will accept them."

Gray took the package from her and untied the ribbon with a flick of his wrist. Inside was a stack of chocolate chip cookies,and their heavenly aroma danced through the air as soon as Gray opened the package.

"These look good." _Not as good as you._

Juvia waited for him to say something else to her but he didn't, he only muttered something else under his breath. She blushed red. _Did he say that the cookies didn't look as good as me?_

"G-gray-sama, what do you think we should make our fairy tale about?"

Gray shrugged and stuffed a dumpling in his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything rash, like, _this is a fairy tale enough for me._

"Gray-sama like fish, right? Then we can write a fairy tale about fish!"

Gray swallowed. " _Fish?_ "

"Yes. Fish." Juvia pulled out her computer and started a new document, titling it, _A Fishy Fairy Tale._ "Juvia will start."

Juvia started typing, her fingers flying over the keys elegantly.

 _Once upon a time there was a young lonely fisherman. He didn't like being lonely. His life was a mundane one, he would fish, then take anything he caught to the market. But he couldn't seem to catch anything-_

Gray took over typing, his fingers pounded on the keys angrily.

 _Since his mother had died. She was everything he had, but now he had nothing, and the river in which he fished seemed to have ran dry. One day, which at the time seemed as uneventful as the last, he finally caught something in his fishing net._

Juvia gently pushed Gray's fingers of the keyboard and continued the story.

 _It was heavy, and it took him a while to pull it up, but what he had caught had amazed him. It was a beautiful mermaid, her skin porcelain white, her eyes the blue of the darkest depths of the ocean, her hair long and wavy and blue, the color of the sun reflecting off the sea. Her tail was as graceful as she was, and the scales shimmered when they caught the light._

"A mermaid? Really?" Gray scoffed.

"Gray-sama likes fish, Juvia likes mermaids. A Mermaid is a fish-person. It is a compromise."

 _The fisherman pulled up the mermaid, incredulous. "Who are you?"_

" _I am the Wish Mermaid," the mermaid said. Her voice was beautiful, it was as silky and sparkly as her. "You have caught me, fisherman, now you may make a wish and I will grant it."_

"This is getting weird." Gray frowned.

"Then Gray-sama will write instead!" Juvia huffed.

" _Then I will wish for more wishes."_

" _Greed will catch up with you, fisherman."_

" _That is what I wish for, mermaid."_

" _Very well then. What shall you wish for with your more wishes, fisherman?"_

 _For a time after that, the fisherman used his wishes to make him the most powerful man in all the world. His greed started small, to have some fish to sell at the market, but quickly escalated. He now kept the mermaid in an aquarium, surrounded by piles of heavy gold coins. He came frequently to her side, not just to ask for things, but to talk to her. Despite his new status, the fisherman was still lonely._

 _He felt like he had a hole in his heart, and when he was with the mermaid was the only time he could fill it._

 _The mermaid knew that the fisherman's greed would catch up to him, but for now she was content to grant his wishes. She was eager to, even. The mermaid had the same problem as the fisherman, she was lonely. The fisherman made her feel needed. When she was with him, she had a purpose._

 _Soon the only reason the fisherman wished for things was so he could see the mermaid._

 _But his greed would catch up to him…_

 _When he had no more things he could possibly ask for, the mermaid knew it was time for her to go. She couldn't grant anymore of his wishes. So when he came to her, she said, "There is nothing more you could wish for, dear fisherman. It is my time to leave you."_

 _Despite his protests, the mermaid disappeared, leaving both of the alone._

 _Both the mermaid and the fisherman cried for each other, for they had learned to love one another, but they could never reach each other again. They could only wish._

Juvia typed the final line.

 _The fisherman's greed had caught up with him. Now he had everything in the world one could wish for, but not the one thing he wanted._

Juvia smiled. "Juvia likes our fairy tale. It is sweet."

"I guess so." Gray looked over at the girl beside him and was struck by how perfect she was. Just looking at her made him sick with need. There was a lock of blue hair hanging in front of her face, covering her right eye. He _needed_ to see her right now.

He leaned forward and tucked the strand behind her ear. He was so close to her, if he leaned in a centimeter their foreheads would be pressed against each others. A pretty blush dusted Juvia's cheeks as she sputtered in protest when Gray cupped Juvia's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Shh. Let me be greedy for a minute."

Juvia couldn't believe what was happening. Gray was here, in her house, about to kiss her. Without Juvia initiating it. _This is a fairy tale._

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her like she was air and he was gasping for breath. Her lips were soft and she tasted of vanilla. Gray tangled his hands in Juvia's hair, pulling her closer to him.

Their tongues danced together, and Juvia found herself pressed against Gray, her hands curled against his chest. She could feel his erratic heartbeat, how much this was affecting him. Juvia moved her mouth away from his to breath, but Gray wasn't deterred. He pressed feather-light kisses against her jawline.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia frowned. "Stop it." She pushed lightly against his chest.

Gray moved back. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't fair." Juvia mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, this isn't fair." Juvia stood up, backing away from Gray. "I spent this entire time showing myself I didn't need you, and now you're here. It isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gray-sama, I'm in love with you. Desperately and hopelessly in love with you. Yet, you don't seem to care. You've brushed me off, ignored me, and it _kills_ me, Gray-sama. _It kills me_. But I'm used to it. Recently though, you been teasing me, completely _messing_ with me. I know that you don't love me the way I love you, and I've come to terms with that. The least you can do is not give me false hope, I already have enough of it. I've been trying to move on, but _you're making it so damn hard_. I know that my feelings for you are unreciprocated. That's okay. I can't force you to feel the same way, but _please_ , coming here and doing this? _That_ is not fair."

Gray ran a hand through his dark hair. "Unreciprocated? Juvia, you are my _everything."_

"Stop it."

"You are the only thing in this world that keeps me sane, _keeps me alive_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look." Gray showed Juvia the bandages around his wrists.

"What?" Juvia eyes flashed with understanding and she gasped. "Oh. Oh my god-"

"Juvia, when I'm with you is the only time I feel like whole. When I'm with you, I don't even think about hurting myself. Honestly, I hate myself. I'm a terrible, horrible person. Yet you see something in me that's redeemable. You see me, and you love me for who I am. Goddammit Juvia, I always hear people talk about how you can't love someone else until you love yourself, but that's bullshit. It's much better to have someone else to love you, because then you see that you're lovable. That you are worth something, _that you aren't broken_. But there's a downfall to that too. You can't help but falling in love with that person, and I can't help falling in love with you Juvia. There's no helping it. I'm already here for the long-hall. I am so, _so_ in love with you Juvia. I keep telling myself that I don't need you," Gray held out his wrists with a wry laugh. "But obviously I do. God, Juvia, I'm sorry. I know I'm selfish, and I know I have terrible timing, and I know this isn't fair at all, but I do love you."

"Gray… Gray, I need-"

"Time. I know. It's okay. That's the one thing I can give you, Juvia. All the time in the world." Gray started toward the door, then turned around and grabbed his pouch of cookies."You know, that's the first time you've ever called me Gray instead of Gray-sama." He stepped closer to Juvia, still keeping a safe distance between them. "I liked it."

Juvia strode toward him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so his eyes were level with hers. "Juvia, seriously-" Gray started.

Juvia smiled, and in seconds her lips were on his. This kiss was hurried, short and sensuous. Almost as soon as the kiss started, Gray was pulling away. Juvia followed his mouth upward on her tiptoes, trying to prolong the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-Juvia… I-I don't-" Gray sputtered. Juvia carefully pulled his wrists to her lips and kissed them gently.

"Shh, my love." She whispered. "We have all the time in the world, okay?"

 _Together, we have time for fairy tales._

* * *

Lucy typed Levy's phone number into her phone and listened as it rung. "Come on, come on, pick up!"

The phone beeped to tell Lucy that Levy had picked up. "Levy, please, please come over right now! I need you!"

Someone cleared their throat on the other end of the line. "Shrimp's...busy right now, Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel, dammit! I need emotional support!"

"I said, Shrimp's busy! Call her back later… well, maybe tomorrow morning. Buh-bye Bunny Girl."

Lucy remembered that Levy had once told her that under his hard shell, Gajeel was nothing but a sappy romance-obsessed puddle of goo. Lucy had enough evidence of this, somehow Gajeel always surprised Levy with a present at her locker, even though they carpooled to school together and he walked her to her locker. He couldn't possibly had put it in the night before either, because they spent most nights together, kind of like Lucy and Natsu (but more sexual), and he carpooled back from school with Levy too.

It was a romantic mystery.

"Damn you, Gajeel! It's for love!"

The line was silent for a little while, and Lucy almost thought Gajeel had hung up on her.

"It's for love?"

"Yes." Lucy sighed.

"Whose love?"

"Makarov's. Mine of course, you idiot!"

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Lucy frowned. "Wait, we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: YAYYY GRUVIA FEELS! Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, show me some love by reviewing/favoriting/following, and see you next time!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	14. Sleep Talking!

**Author's Note: Chattre her with a new chapter, yipee! Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy! XOXO, and see you at the end!**

* * *

Gajeel cleared his throat. "So, start from the beginning. What's this about love?"

"I'm in love." said Lucy.

"With Natsu, obviously." Levy licked her mini ice cream cone. "Why do you have these? Not that I'm complaining, it's just you don't usually eat this kind of food."

"They're… Natsu's. He eats them with sriracha."

Levy wrinkled her nose. "That's… disgusting."

"So Flamebrain's already keeping his stuff here? I'm impressed." Gajeel smirked. "Have you done it yet?" He waggled his eyebrows, reached over, and pinched Levy's ass.

Lucy blushed red. "W-what?"

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, holding her abused buttock. "That was entirely inappropriate!"

"Well, it's not my fault. Lucy cockblocked me, so now I'm all hot and bothered."

"Sounds like you need to cool down a bit." Levy voice turned sultry and smooth.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow in challenge. "What do you have in mind?"

Levy smashed her ice cream cone in Gajeel's face. "This!"

"What the fuck, Levy?" Gajeel yelled, running to the kitchen to rinse off his face.

"Sorry about my ass of a boyfriend. So, continue about you being in love. It's Natsu you're in love with, right?"

"Yeah."

Gajeel returned from the kitchen, the hair around his face wet. He sat down and pulled Levy into his arms and onto his lap. "So, what's happened so far? Like, what have you done?"

Lucy twisted her hands in her lap. "Well, we've almost kissed a couple hundred times. When we're together, we're always touching in some way. He sleeps over at my house so often Wendy doesn't expect to see him at all. He says I sleep talk, that I call him dragon and I insist he calls me princess. This morning he uh… touched me."

"He did what?" Gajeel shouted, eyebrows shooting up.

"I'm going to pulverize him." Levy growled, cracking her knuckles.

"No, no, no, no, not like that! He would never do that! He touched me here." Lucy gestured to her lower stomach. "It was weird though, like is surprised him as much as it surprised me. He acted weird and distant during our car ride. And then he disappeared for the rest of the day. I haven't been able to find him all day."

"Well, I'm not sure what you want us to say. It's obvious he's head over heels for you, even if he's being a dick right now." Levy said.

"You're the only thing he ever talks about, Lucy. You're his whole world." Gajeel said.

"I've never seen him so close to anyone. Not even Wendy. His best friend is Gray, and they're constantly at each other's throats. And even when he was with Lisanna it was like he saw her as fragile, he always tiptoed around her. When he's with you, it's like he's at home."

"But Natsu… he's so special. He's the most loyal, kind, amazing person I've ever met. I'm so hopelessly in love with him, it isn't even funny." Lucy sighed.

Gajeel snickered. "It's kind of funny."

Levy and Lucy both shot him matching glares.

"What? Lucy's a total babe, and Natsu-" Levy covered Gajeel's mouth.

"Natsu's a total hunk. Have you seen his abs?" Levy concluded.

Gajeel peeled Levy's hand off of his mouth. "You've seen his abs?"

"Of course I have. The boy's white and tight uniform shirts leave little to the imagination, Gajeel."

"Guys! We're talking about my love life here! What am I supposed to do? I _have_ to tell him." Lucy groaned.

"Do you? I mean, you don't have to." Levy said.

"Yes, she does. It's horrible to love someone and have them not know. Because what if they feel the same way and you don't tell them? You'll never know." Gajeel kissed Levy on the top of her head after he said that.

"I have to tell him somehow. But what if he rejects me? Then I would be responsible for wrecking our entire relationship, and I don't think I could live with that."

"Hmm..." A wicked smile started to creep across Levy's features. "What if you had no risk of getting rejected?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu says you talk in your sleep, right? Confess then, pretend you're still asleep and see what he says. If he says he feels the same way, then confess when you're awake. It's foolproof, because even if he doesn't feel the same way, you were sleep talking, so he can't hold it against you."

"That's… amazing." Lucy gaped.

"My girlfriend is a genius!" Gajeel squeezed Levy against him.

"Oh my god. That's crazy enough to work. I'll do it. You know, if I can find Natsu and lure him into bed with me."

Gajeel snorted. "That came out a lot more sexual than you intended it too."

"Shut it, Gajeel. It's time for you guys to leave."

"What? Why?" Gajeel whined. "I wanna hear more about your love life."

Levy smirked. "Actually, I want to go home. I got interrupted when I was rather… busy. I'd like to get back to work, please."

Gajeel gulped. "Yep, well, now we'll be off. There is work to do." Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her out of Lucy's house.

"Gross." Lucy sat on her couch, alone and suddenly exhausted. _He better come soon._

* * *

"Natsu, get out." Erza took a bite of her seventh slice of cake.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, get out." Erza calmly took another bite.

"Why?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"Because you've been wallowing here too long. You need to go talk to her."

"I've been here for an hour!"

"Yes, it has been too long. Now, go. You need to see her. Pay attention to everything she does."

"You're kicking me out?" Natsu protested.

Erza shoved him out the door. "Yes. Goodbye." She slammed the door behind him.

Natsu sagged against the doorframe. _Shit._ He looked around frantically. _She could be anywhere._

But she wouldn't be.

 _She would be waiting for him._

* * *

Lucy had just put on her pajamas and was sipping on a cup of tea, working on her novel, when she heard a tap at her window. Curious, she walked over to her window and opened the blinds, and there was Natsu. Hesitantly, she opened the window and Natsu stepped into her bedroom.

Lucy smiled sadly. "So that's how you do it."

"Yeah. Why did you close the window?"

"I got cold." Lucy rubbed her forearm. "Why are you acting so weird today, Natsu? Did I do something?"

"Oh no, no, no. You haven't done anything wrong at all, Lucy. I just needed some time to myself to think."

"I hope you had fun thinking. I waited for you, Natsu. I had to walk to work alone, in uniform."

"Oh my god. I forgot about that. I am so, so sorry, Luce."

 _Unfair. Every time you call me Luce I melt a little._ Lucy sighed. "It's okay, Natsu. Just please, please don't do that again. We promised. We promised that we'd be true with each other Natsu. Tell me what's wrong."

 _I'm in love with you, Lucy, and I can't seem to bring myself to tell you._ "Luce, I promise I will tell you, okay? I just need a little more time."

"Okay. Tell me tomorrow." Lucy huffed.

"What? Luce, it's the kind of thing that's takes a lot more time to plan out telling you about."

"Well, you have all night to plan it out." Lucy nibbled on her lower lip and Natsu felt his something inside him tighten. "Is it that you're back with Lisanna? Because if it is, you can just-"

 _Is she… jealous?_ "What? No!" Natsu cut her off. "No, no, no, no! Not at all. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, Natsu." Lucy shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. "I'm just a little worried. I… missed you. I had no idea where you went. You just disappeared."

"Lucy, I-"

"Natsu, I know it may not matter as much to you, but I really do need you with me. I know it sounds selfish, but I want you all to myself. You make me feel secure. So please, the next time you decide to disappear for a day, give me a warning?"

Natsu looked at the girl in front of him and he didn't see the confident girl he usually did, he saw a girl with a dark past and shaky future, someone who relied on him, someone he loved more than anything in this world. He had ditched her for a day to meet with Erza's past, and as valuable as the visit was, he should have been with Lucy. He should have at least told her where he was. _She worried about me._

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Lucy. It wasn't planned, I just needed to think."

Lucy let out a mixture between a giggle and a sniffle. "I said it's fine, Natsu. Just let me know next time."

"Don't worry, there won't be a next time." Natsu pressed a kiss on the top of her head, then he stiffened, realizing what he had done. Lucy stiffened for a moment too, then blushed deeply, nuzzling her head closer to Natsu's chest so he couldn't see her face. Lucy could hear Natsu's heart racing and she smiled. Perhaps Gajeel and Levy were right about Natsu? This guessing didn't matter anyway, Lucy had the perfect plan to test their theory.

"I'm tired." Lucy muttered.

"Do you wanna…" Natsu cleared his throat. "Do you wanna… go to bed?"

Whenever Natsu snuck into Lucy's bed, it was usually after the girl had gone to sleep, and he had certainly never invited himself into her bed after such an intimate conversation. It didn't help that they were still holding each other, and Natsu didn't want to let go. Ever.

"Okay." Lucy smiled. She could feel it, _something's different tonight._

"I'll go get into pajamas." Natsu reluctantly let go of Lucy and headed to the bathroom to change.

Lucy quickly hopped on the bed. She laid face-down, her legs swinging in the air, her nose buried in a book she had nestled between the pillows. The book was really just a way to hide the notes she had taken on the plan, but Natsu didn't need to know that.

Natsu turned the faucet on and splashed his face. "You can do this. She's just a girl. An insanely beautiful, awesome girl. Just, be cool, okay?" Natsu remembered back to the first time he had Lucy waiting in bed for him (still not in a sexual way unfortunately). He was sure he had given himself the same exact pep talk. But now he knew almost everything about the insanely beautiful, awesome girl, and she knew almost everything about him. And now he was positive he was completely in love with her, so that was different. Who was he trying to kid though? Even when he met her he knew things would never be the same again.

He left the bathroom and walked into Lucy's room, still in thought, until he saw her on the bed. Because of Lucy's positioning as she read her book, Natsu could see straight up her nightgown to her black lace underwear.

He could feel a nosebleed coming on as he peeked again at them. He really was such a pervert. He tried to stealthily back out of the room to try to stanch his nosebleed, but Lucy heard him and her head around.

"Where are you going, Natsu?"

"I need a tissue, so I'm going back to the restroom." He replied honestly.

"I have some tissues here." Lucy closed her book and went over to her desk, bringing back a box of tissues and her cup of tea. "Here." She handed him to tissues, and Natsu immediately put one to his nose. "Have you been drinking enough liquids?"

Natsu thought for a moment, then shook his head. Lucy handed him the cup of tea and sat next to him on the edge of her bed. "You need to sit up," Lucy pushed her palm into Natsu's lower back, forcing to sit straighter and sending a bolt of electricity through him. He could see the blush that dusted Lucy's cheeks as she did this. "And pinch here." Lucy tapped the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have enough hands." Natsu frowned, still holding the tissues and the tea.

"I'll help you." She scooted closer to him and pinched his nose for him. He could smell her scent from here, the intoxicating blend of chocolate and cinnamon and peonys and mint soap.

If just a simple touch on his nose got his heart racing, then what would happen if he was touching all of her? He shifted a little, noticing how the pressure builded south of the belt at the thought.

He replaced the tissues he was using to cover his nose with new ones, and noticed that after a few minutes they were still clean. "I think it's gone."

"Good." Lucy smiled. She took the tissue box and the tea back from Natsu and put them on her bedside table, and Natsu threw the tissues in the trash. Then he followed her into her bed. Lucy pulled the covers over them, and they both were quiet for a moment, looking up at the constellations they had created on her ceiling.

Natsu had done one half, and it was just a blob of the biggest stars bunched together. Lucy's half was much neater, and it actually held real constellations.

"Will you tell me what constellations you made?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled. "That's Leo the Lion," She pointed. "And that's Taurus, Aquarius, Aries, Sagittarius, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra, Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces."

"Wow. You got all of the main constellations, even though I made a mess of my half of the sky."

"No you didn't. I like your half. It's organized chaos." Lucy snickered.

Natsu grinned. "Okay, okay. Stop teasing me. Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Natsu." Lucy faced toward Natsu and curled up as close to him as possible. Natsu could feel his heart breaking speed limits. _She's destroying me, and I love it._

He thought about what Erza had said, about him paying attention. He had been paying attention to everything lucy had done. How her cheeks grew hot if he touched her, how everything that affected him, affected her too. Could he really be that lucky?

As soon as Natsu heard Lucy's breaths get heavier he whispered, "Hello princess."

Lucy smiled. _Her plan was working!_ "Hello dragon."

"I was wondering, what did you do today? I never get to ask you princess. You always ask me first, and then I start ranting." Natsu pinched a lock of Lucy's hair between his thumb and forefinger and brought it to his nose, breathing in Lucy's scent.

"I almost told you something today, dragon."

Natsu puffed up his cheeks. "Lucy's keeping a secret? No fair." He grinned. "Will you tell me what it is, princess?"

"But dragon, Lucy is afraid to tell you. She's afraid of what you'll say if you find out."

"Oh crap. Did she find out that the only reason I got a nosebleed was because I saw up her nightgown on accident?"

 _He saw what?_ Lucy gritted her teeth. "No… it's something else."

"Is she… back with Loke?"

 _Oh lord._ "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Dragon…"

"Please? I know you aren't looking because you're asleep, but I'm doing really convincing puppy dog eyes right now, and I think it would be a crime against humanity if you said no to me."

Lucy stifled a giggle. "Dragon…"

"Pretty please princess?"

"She wants to tell you herself." _Convince me otherwise, Natsu, and I'll tell you the truth._

"Fine," Natsu huffed. "If it helps, I have a secret too."

"What is it, dragon?"

"I guess I can tell you, if you tell me Lucy's secret. You won't remember in the morning. Plus, it might be good practice for tomorrow." Natsu took a deep breath. "Lucy, I… I'm madly in love with you. I just have to tell you that when you aren't asleep."

 _What?_ Lucy's heart stopped. _So much for the plan._

Natsu exhaled shakily. "That's going to be hard to say to your face. Shit. I promised you though. I'd tell you tomorrow though. So uh… what's Lucy's secret."

"Lucy is… Lucy is…" Lucy gulped. _Levy's plan will not go to waste._ "Lucy is in love with you."

Natsu jolted at Lucy's words. "Wait, what?"

"Goodnight dragon!" said Lucy hurriedly.

"Lucy is… in love with me?" Natsu stared up at the stars on the ceiling. "What the actual fuck? Are you sure princess?" Natsu asked, but Lucy was already asleep.

He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face. "She loves me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: How is this going to end, eh? *evil laugh* Don't worry, all is well in my house of hell (and fanfiction feels ideas) *cheeky wink* Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the epic conclusion (not of the story, of this part) !**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	15. Confession! Part One

**Author's Note: Chattre here with Confession Part One, because I had to make it two chapters *cries* Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy! XOXO, and see you at the end!**

* * *

Natsu pounded the number into his phone and listened the phone ring until the person on the other side picked up. "Levy!" He yelled. "You're a girl, right?"

"Uh… I do happen to be female, yes." Levy said, voice rough with sleep.

"I need your help."

"Who… is this?" Levy yawned.

"Natsu. I need your help."

"Good morning Natsu. Thanks for waking us up." Another voice said, anger evident through their tone.

"Us?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You woke me and Shrimp."

"Gajeel? What are you doing at Levy's?" Natsu asked.

"What do ya think I'm doing?" Gajeel grunted. Natsu took a moment before he understood.

"Nice one, Gajeel!"

"Gajeel!" Levy stole the phone back from the man who currently shared her bed. "What do you need help with, Natsu?"

Natsu swallowed. "I'm in love with Lucy."

"That's great, Natsu!" Levy smiled, but Natsu could hear Gajeel distinctive laugh in the background. _Gihihi._

"Something funny, rust bucket?" Natsu growled.

"Ignore him." Levy sighed. "So, you're in love with her. Why do you need help? And... why from me?"

"Well, you're a girl. And you're Lucy's closest friend besides me."

"And?" Levy asked.

"I want you opinion. I'm gonna tell her. Today. I need to know how. Would she be pissed if I just told her outright?"

"Natsu, I'm not really good with this kind of stuff-" Levy objected.

"I'll help." Gajeel interrupted, voice eager.

Natsu groaned. "Gajeel, if you're just gonna make fun of me-"

"I swear I won't. I know what you should do." Gajeel insisted

"But how do I know I can trust you?"

"You can trust him. I promise. He's the best person you could ask for advice from." Levy said.

"Trust me flamebrain, I know how to make this absolutely perfect."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Promise." Gajeel said. "We're gonna need everyone's help. Here's what you're gonna do…"

* * *

Natsu wasn't in bed when Lucy woke up. She stretched happily, remembering the events of the night before. _Natsu loved her, and he was going to confess for real, today!_

 _But why isn't he here?_ Lucy frowned.

 _Whatever, at least she had the house to herself for a bit._

Lucy clambered out of bed and put on her uniform, then ran to the bathroom and did her makeup. As she swiped on her favorite lipstick, she realized that if anything went near her lips, they would smudge like crazy, so she put a tissue over her lips, dusted over the tissue with setting powder, and voilà! Now they were kiss-proof!

 _What if Natsu kissed her?_

Suddenly Lucy was nervous; her heart started to beat erratically and her feet wouldn't stay still. The reality of the situation hit her, _Natsu was in love with her, and she was in love with him._ But what did that mean for their relationship, really? Would they be openly dating like Gajeel and Levy or seeing each other in secret like Mira and Laxus? And when he said he loved her, did he mean like, as a friend? He did say he was madly in love with her, but this was Natsu. She had no idea what was going through his head most of the time.

He said he was going to confess to her today though, so she would find out what he meant for real then. She pulled on her shoes are ran down the stairs to the kitchen, thinking about what she would make herself for breakfast. As soon as she stepped inside she noticed the giant stacks of pancakes on the counter, an array of syrups and sriracha beside them.

"What the hell?" Lucy muttered. She walked over to the pancakes, counting three stacks, one chocolate-chip stack, one blueberry stack, and one plain stack. There was a small note with _Luce_ scrawled on it in Natsu's barely legible handwriting. Curiously, Lucy opened it and read:

 _Luce-_

 _I hope you didn't sleep in, or these will go to waste 'cause you're running late. If you woke up early, congrats! You get to enjoy these awesome pancakes that I made for you. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I made a bunch of choices. Eat up! If you don't think you'll want some of them, invite my sister over, will ya? She likes blueberry pancakes. Save me any extras, I'll probably be hungry later._

 _Natsu_

Lucy smiled, touched by his actions. _What was he planning?_

Lucy called Natsu and Wendy's home phone. "Hey, I have some pancakes here that need eating if you're interested, Wendy."

"Are they blueberry?" Wendy asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Your brother made them for me."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched the younger girl munch away at her blueberry pancakes, happily drowning them in syrup. Wendy noticed the older girl staring at her food curiously and said, "I don't like it when they're dry."

Lucy took another bite of her chocolate-chip pancakes to keep from saying _You aren't in danger of that._ Lucy marveled at how good the pancakes were. Was Natsu secretly a Master Chef? The pancakes were impeccable, fluffy and light and full of flavor, and Lucy was pretty sure Natsu had added a splash of vanilla.

"Hey, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the food!" Wendy smiled. Lucy looked on in shock. The girl had as a big an appetite as Natsu! She had eaten the whole stack of blueberry pancakes before Lucy had finished her first pancake.

"Uh… you're welcome, I guess. You should be thanking Natsu really." Lucy took another bite of the pancake.

"Oh yeah! Natsu told me to give you this." Wendy gave Lucy another note, then skipped out of Lucy's house, leaving Lucy with another one of Natsu's notes.

 _Luce-_

 _If you're reading this, you had pancakes with my sister. I'm sure she enjoyed it, and I hope you did too. She looks up to you. It's about time you get to the carpool, right? Better hurry. Gray and Juvia will be waiting for you!_

 _Natsu_

* * *

"Good morning Gray!" Lucy smiled as she slid into her usual seat in the back row of Gray's car.

Juvia looked between Gray and Lucy suspiciously and grabbed Gray's arm. "Love rival!" She proclaimed.

Lucy did a double take. "What?"

Gray sighed and kissed Juvia's forehead. "Chill out Juvia. You don't have any love rivals, okay?"

"Good." Juvia nuzzled Gray sweetly.

"Did I miss something? Because I feel like I missed something." Lucy asked.

"Oh!" Gray sat back from Juvia. "Yeah, Juvia and I have sort of ventured into the regions of dating." Gray said.

"As of when?" Lucy asked.

"As of last night." Juvia smiled, and Gray blushed a deep red, obviously remembering something from the night before.

"Oh…" Lucy cleared her throat. As happy as she was for them, the last thing she wanted to hear about was Gray and Juvia's sex life. "I'm excited for you guys! I'm glad you're finally together, it's been too long."

Gray snickered. "This coming from you? You and Natsu still aren't a thing!" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really hear what you said, could you repeat?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Juvia quickly interjected. "We should get going anyway."

Gray started the car, and Lucy jolted up. "Wait! Shouldn't we be waiting for Natsu?"

Gray turned around and fixed her with a look. "If we were taking Natsu, he would already be here with his head in your lap, being super carsick. He got a ride with Erza today."

"Erza has a car?" Lucy had never seen the redhead driving before.

"Yeah, the obnoxiously red Lexus no one has any idea how she affords." Gray muttered, clearly jealous.

"It is alright my love, I will always prefer your minivan!" Juvia smiled helpfully.

"Why is Natsu going with Erza instead of us?" Lucy couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _Was Natsu avoiding her again?_

"You'll see him soon, don't get your panties in a twist. He just had some things he had to do before school." Gray said, starting the drive to school.

Lucy frowned and grumpily sagged in her seat, her lap feeling strangely empty without Natsu there.

"Hey, before you leave, Natsu asked me to give you this," Gray said handing Lucy a wrinkled envelope with her name inscribed on it. "Sorry if it's all crumpled, I may have sat on it for a while."

Lucy opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. It read:

 _Luce-_

 _A trip to the library before class may be useful. Just a tip._

 _Natsu_

Lucy smiled and refolded the letter, wondering what awaited her in the library.

* * *

"Lucy?" A gruff voice asked, startling Lucy.

"Ga-gajeel?" Lucy shrieked. "You scared me! What are you doing in the library?"

"What do ya think? Shrimp and I were waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because fucking fire-head called us at like four in the fucking morning and begged us to help with-" Gajeel couldn't finish the thought because Levy covered his mouth.

"With nothing that should concern you at the moment. But just know that we're here to support you guys whenever. Also, here." Levy handed Lucy a thick book. "I shouldn't have to tell you who this is from."

Lucy looked at the cover cautiously and nearly burst into tears. "I've been blabbering about this book to him for months, but I didn't think he was paying attention. How did he even get his hands on this for me? It's not even in print yet!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy smiled. "Open it."

Lucy did and she gasped when she saw that it was signed. Inside it said:

 _Lucy-_

 _You must be awfully lucky to have someone this dedicated to you. Don't let him go._

And then there was the sweeping signature of Lucy's favorite author.

"I can't believe this!" Lucy held the book to her chest in disbelief and a letter fluttered out of it. Lucy picked it up and read:

 _Luce-_

 _This is just a reminder that I will always listen. Always. Even if I have no idea what this book is about._

 _Go find Mira, Laxus, and Cana._

 _-Natsu_

"It says I should go find Mira, Laxus, and Cana." Lucy said.

"So go find them." Levy said.

"But first period is about to start!" Lucy frowned, clearly displeased that she wasn't going to be able to complete this thing, whatever it was, before school started.

Gajeel grunted and smirked, "Everybody involved in this thing has agreed to miss class until their part is finished, and Natsu already explained what was going on to the teachers, so they're okay with anyone missing for the sake of this."

"But what is this?" Lucy was growing frustrated, she desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"You don't know? Come on, Bunny Girl. Think about it." Gajeel laughed.

"If you aren't going to be helpful, then I'm going to leave. See you later, Levy." Lucy threw a chaste wave over her shoulder before running out of the library.

"Why do they keep saying I'm unhelpful!" Gajeel whined. "I literally set this whole thing up for those ungrateful assholes!"

Levy sighed and grabbed Gajeel hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I think you're helpful, and I'm grateful."

Gajeel let out a huff and kissed Levy on the nose. "You better be, Shrimp. I'm pretty damn grateful to you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't worry, I hate me too. I had to make this into two chapters because my computer kept crashing when I tried to make it one. Next one will be out super-duper soon, I pinky promise.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	16. Confessions! Part Two

**Author's Note: Told you the second part would be out soon. Get ready for it to get fluffy (finally)! Review/follow/favorite if you enjoy, XOXO and see you at the end my lovelies!**

* * *

Lucy's felt her heart drop when she saw that Mira, Cana, and Laxus were not alone. Standing with them was Lisanna, Mira and Lisanna's brother Elfman, a man with long green hair, a woman with caramel hair and stylish rectangular glasses, and a man in a fencing mask with a purple plume on top. Lucy had been dreading this meeting enough because of Laxus, the man had still not apologized to her for calling her a slut when they first met, but with all of these other people around, Lucy was shaking as she debated approaching them. In the end she took a deep breath and walked as confidently as she could towards them, knowing Natsu wouldn't have sent her into a situation if he knew it would turn ugly.

In the calmest voice she could muster Lucy said, "Natsu sent me. Do you have a letter for me?"

Mira and Lisanna smiled at Lucy, Laxus raised an eyebrow, Cana let out a burp that reeked of alcohol, and the others didn't give her a passing glance, still deep in conversation.

After a few tense moments, Cana withdrew a letter and waved it lazily in front of her. "Oh, this?" She smiled, obviously drunk.

Lucy resisted the urge to rip it from Cana's hands. "Yeah, that. Can I have it?"

Mira snatched the letter from Cana and smiled pleasantly at Lucy. "Sure. But first, we have to give you the gifts, right? Okay." Mira cleared her throat, happy to be in charge of whatever this was. "Laxus, go first."

Laxus removed his hand from his jaw, which Lucy had assumed was there only because of comfort purposes, but in reality it covered a purple bruise that bloomed across the length of his jaw. He sighed. "I'm sorry that I said those rude things about you when I first met you. I didn't know you, and I'm sorry I assumed those things about you before I even knew anything about you. I hope we can be friends in the future."

Lucy felt a little bubble of emotion get caught in her throat. _What did Natsu have to say to get this man to apologize?_

Laxus grunted. "You know, Natsu must really love you. You must be special."

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy said.

"He beat me up to get me to say that." _That's what Natsu did to get him to apologize._ "You know how many times I've been beaten up? Zero." Mira started to discreetly count on her fingers, and Laxus sighed. "Zero times by anyone besides my girlfriend."

At the exact same moment Mira and Laxus realized the error of his words and sucked in a breath.

Lucy's hands covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh my god it's true."

"What I meant to say was-" Laxus started.

"What he meant to say was-" Mira started.

Both of them clammed up when all of the people around them started reacting.

"I knew it!" Lisanna shouted.

"You are not man enough for her!" Elfman growled, pointing at Laxus.

Cana let out a long, low wolf whistle. The green haired man stuttered out a shocked, "L-Laxus?" The man in the fencing gear stuck out his tongue and flicked it around suggestively until Lisanna elbowed him.

"T-this isn't about us! This is about Lucy! Lucy and Natsu!" Mira cried, cowering under all of the attention she and Laxus were being given.

Lucy winced at their words and peeked at Lisanna, but she was smiling happily. _Does she not want Natsu back?_

"Lisanna, you next!" Mira yelled.

"Lucy, can we go somewhere more private?" Lisanna asked, still smiling. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little irked. _Does this girl_ never _stop smiling?_

"Sure." Lucy said.

The man in the fencing gear let a wolf whistle and flicked his tongue out again, while the green-haired man next to him look scandalized. "You shouldn't be doing those things around your girlfriend, Bickslow!" The green-haired man shouted. _Girlfriend?_

"Chill out, Freed. She knows she my baby, so it's all good." Bickslow flicked his tongue out again, and Lisanna rolled her eyes. _Lisanna is Bickslow's girlfriend?_

Lisanna grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her into the corner of the room, away from the others. "Here." Lisanna handed Lucy a little box that was tied with a little bow. "I made them for you and Natsu. Open it when I'm done talking, okay? Okay." Lisanna giggled nervously. "Storytime! So I left school to go to a European Immersion program, which everyone knows. What no one knows is why I did. It was not just because I was interested in European culture and stuff, though that had some influence to my decision, it was mostly because of Natsu.

Natsu, he's… wonderful. He is so sweet, and we started dating and he was so sweet but… he treated me like I was a porcelain doll. Like I was breakable, like I was something he had to be careful not to upset or I'd shatter. At first it was sweet, but after a while it got tiring. I hated that he treated me so delicately. He wouldn't even let me open a door by myself!

So, I left. I came to Europe and I met really cool, interesting people who didn't act like I was made of glass. I did end up missing Natsu though, missing the times when he was himself around me.

One day, I tripped and fell into this random guy on the street and we ended up accidentally kissing. It sounds like a really bad cheesy rom-com, but it did happen. If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

Lisanna gestured to Bickslow, who was currently making fun of Laxus and Mira.

"And then Natsu saw, and he ran away, and I couldn't find him to explain what happened. I couldn't even bring myself to try to find him, I was too busy crying. Bickslow, he came and helped me. He gave me some tea, let me cry for a while. He was reliable, something I really needed at the time.

He gave me some advice and his number, he told me to call Natsu, explain to him what had happened, and tell him the results. I tried to call Natsu as soon as I got home, but he had blocked my number. I couldn't even leave him a voicemail. I called Mira to explain, and she told me that Natsu was devastated. That his heart had basically shattered, and I felt terrible that I had caused that. I begged Mira to tell him the truth for me, but she said she wouldn't. She said that this was something he needed to go through to grow as a person. She reminded me that I wasn't happy with him, so why was I eager to get back on a sinking ship?

She promised me that this mess would be good for both of us, and that she would give me updates on his progress growing up. I thought it was ridiculous. I hated that he might see me as the person who broke his heart, but no one had the heart to tell him the truth. I couldn't come back or I'd terminate my contract to stay in Europe, and I loved it there. Bickslow was there, people I had learned to care about were there. I couldn't leave.

After a while, Bickslow and I started dating, and Mira told me that you had arrived. She was so excited, you were just the push Natsu needed. She called me daily, telling me how wonderful you were to Natsu, how you two fit together perfectly, how he saw you like you were his whole world. He was growing up, and so was I.

Then I came home, ready to tell Natsu the truth, and I realized that Natsu had grown up. That me becoming the villain in his story had helped him open up to people, people like you. Then I saw you, and it was obviously you two were hopelessly in love, despite your denials. I just couldn't tell him the truth. I was afraid I'd ruin everything. But, I can tell you. I know that you can keep this a secret, at least for now."

Lucy stared at Lisanna, flabbergasted. This girl had sacrificed so much for her and Natsu, she continued to let him believe that she was the bad guy. "I- I can't believe-"

Lisanna smiled sadly. "Open it."

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"The gift. For you and Natsu. A...a goodbye gift."

Lucy opened the present Lisanna had given her and inside lay two matching thick black bracelets. Lucy slipped the smaller one on her wrist. It fit perfectly. "Thank you, Lisanna. For everything you have done for him."

"Of course. Go be happy, Lucy." Lisanna pushed her back towards the others.

"Mira, is there anything else?" Lucy asked.

Mira handed her the letter from Natsu. "This whole thing is so romantic!" She squealed. "He's doing all of this for you!"

Lucy nodded politely and quickly turned to the letter.

 _Luce-_

 _Laxus better have apologized! I put Mira in charge of this section of your quest, so I hope she did a good job. You're almost done with your quest, I promise. Go to the kitchen, there you will find cake._

 _Natsu._

"I have to find Erza!" Lucy smiled. "Thank you guys so much!"

* * *

Lucy entered the kitchen cautiously, wondering that if any of the cafeteria staff would get pissed at her if they caught her.

"Took you long enough." Erza said around a mouthful of cake.

Lucy's eyes found Erza, who was sitting at a cutting table in the center of the kitchen.

"You can have a slice." Erza pointed in the direction of a large cheesecake in center of the table.

"Oh, um... okay." Lucy sat down awkwardly next to Erza and cut herself a slice of the cheesecake. She took a bite and savored the creamy-sweet taste. "So, I think you have a letter for me?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. But first, we should enjoy this cake."

Lucy fidgeted a little, wanting to get on with her "quest" as Natsu called it. She wanted to find him, thank him for everything he had done for her so far, and she desperately wanted to know what the point of all this was.

Erza snorted. "You're just as impatient as Natsu. At least finish your cake."

Lucy quickly ate her cake. "I'm sorry Erza, I know I'm being super impatient, but I'm also super excited."

"I honestly only know my part of the plan, but from what I heard, you should be excited." Erza sighed. "You can have your letter Lucy, but I want to say something first."

"Okay."

"You know that Natsu is in love with you."

Lucy blushed deeply. "Well, maybe-"

"And you're in love with Natsu."

"Y-yes." said Lucy.

"Good. You better treat each other well or I'll kill you both. Here you go." Erza handed Lucy the letter.

 _Lucy-_

 _Do you remember the cherry blossoms outside of the school? You're always too busy to pause and appreciate them. They are so beautiful these days. Go meet someone else who has always appreciated their beauty too._

 _See you soon,_

 _Natsu_

"What does it say?" asked Erza.

"It says I'm supposed to meet someone who appreciates cherry blossoms."

"So you know who you're meeting." Erza smiled.

"Juvia." They chorused.

* * *

Sure enough, Lucy found Juvia surrounded by cherry trees, cooing as she touched each petal.

Lucy smiled at her antics. Juvia was so whimsical at times. She was going to say hello but then she heard the song Juvia was singing.

"Drip, drip, drop." She sang, watching the petals fall to the ground in a sudden gust of wind. "Oh, hello Lucy!"

"Hi Juvia. Do you have a letter for me?" Lucy asked.

"From Natsu?"

"Yes." Lucy said, eager for another letter.

"Nope!" Juvia giggled.

"Then why did Natsu tell me to come here?"

"He wants you to appreciate the flowers! They are so pretty right now!"

Lucy looked up at the flowers. They really were stunning, they were a delicate light pink color, and the boughs of the tree were heavy with the blossoms. "They really are beautiful."

"So are you." A pair of hands covered Lucy's eyes and she jumped slightly.

"W-who is this?" Lucy yelped.

The person behind Lucy leaned in closer, so close that when they spoke again their lips caressed Lucy's ear. "Guess." They whispered.

"Natsu." Lucy breathed.

"Told you I'd see you soon!" He chirped.

"Natsu, what is going on?" Lucy asked, trying to pry Natsu's hands off of her eyes.

"N-no Lucy! Keep your eyes closed! I don't think I can do this if your eyes are open."

"Okay." Lucy smiled bashfully.

"Great." Natsu removed his hands from Lucy's eyes and grinned when he saw that they were firmly closed. He then tucked a small cherry blossom bough behind Lucy's ear, grabbed her hands, and started to lead her deeper into the cherry tree grove, away from Juvia.

Juvia started to dance giddily through the trees, nearly slamming into Gray. He caught her just before the collided. "Juvia! Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just dancing, Gray-sama. Why are you here?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm looking for Lucy. I thought I saw her over here. Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"She's been stolen." Juvia smiled.

"Stolen?" Gray's eyes went wide with shock.

"Do not worry though," Juvia plucked a few blossoms from a cherry tree branch and carefully tucked them into Gray's hair, making a sort of crown. "A flower thief is innocent."

Lucy tripped and stumbled over a rock. "Ow!"

"Ach! Sorry, Luce! Keep your eyes closed!" Natsu insisted.

"Natsu, it's really hard to walk with my eyes closed." Lucy said.

Natsu frowned. "Okay." He bent down and scooped her up, princess-style.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed. "Put me down!"

"But you said it was hard for you to walk with your eyes closed," Natsu said. "Now you don't have to walk!" Lucy couldn't find any way to argue with that, so she kept quiet.

Natsu almost dropped her though when she snuggled in closer to him, so her head was tucked in the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Her lips accidently brushed across his pulsepoint and he shuddered, a flame igniting in his underbelly. Lucy smiled mischievously and Natsu knew that she understood the effect she had on him.

He set her down by the tall cherry tree of the all, it surrounded by a thick circle of other cherry trees. There was only one entrance into the circle, the rest of the foliage was so thick that no one could see through. Natsu had selected it carefully so they could have some privacy if they both confessed, and he could have some privacy if she outright rejected him. He had more chosen the location in case of the ladder, because if Lucy loved him too, he wanted the world to know. _You see this girl? She's mine, and I'm hers. If anyone else touches her, prepare to be turned into a pile of ashes._

Lucy felt out behind her and when she found it was solid wood, she leaned against it. "So, what is it? What's so important that you made a game out of it, but not important enough to tell me sooner."

"It's not like that. It's important enough that I wanted to make it special." Natsu muttered.

"Gajeel said everyone would kill me if they didn't have a part in it too." He pouted.

Lucy felt a smile creep over her features. "What is it?"

"I… have a secret." Natsu said.

"Okay." said Lucy.

"Okay?" asked Natsu.

"I mean, it's not a big deal. Everyone has secrets." Lucy shrugged.

"It's a big deal to me!" Natsu insisted. "I don't have secrets. They're icky and they make me lie and I hate lying. I've never had a secret before, until you came."

"Is this the part where I ask what the secret is?" Lucy asked.

"No, shush. My secret made me do some pretty stupid things that I don't regret, but I should probably apologize for. My secret made me act kind of strange around you, but maybe that's a good thing. My secret is special and stupid and it's more of a wish than anything else," Natsu sighed. _For you to love me as much as I love you._ Why was that so hard to say? "My secret, _my wish_ is never going to happen. As much as I tell myself that, I can't seem to let my secret go. It's too special. Like you. God Lucy, you are so special.

You are smart, thoughtful, kind, and wise, you listen to me rant and you tell me when I've done something stupid, which is most of the time. You are honest and talented and deserve so much better than your past treated you, and every time you think you are less than extraordinary, it _kills_ me. It _kills_ me, Lucy.

Because you deserve the world and all you get is dirt like me. And I know that I'm being selfish when I ask you if you could be happy being dirty, but I'm selfish and I need you Lucy. I don't want you, I _need_ you. I don't know who I would be, or what I would do if I wasn't by your side.

My secret, Lucy? It's that I am so in love with you that every second I don't see you is painful, that if I'm not with you I'm hollow. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I'm so afraid that you don't love me too, even though you told me you did. You don't remember, but you told me last night. While you were sleeping. And I'm still such a coward that I can't even tell you unless your eyes are closed. It's like you're still sleeping."

"Natsu, I have a secret too. Two, actually." Lucy took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She saw Natsu sitting in the center of the circle of trees. Obviously the confession had exerted him emotionally, his head was hung but Lucy could see a defeated dusting of blush on his cheeks. Lucy sat in front of Natsu and lifted his chin, looking deep into his onyx eyes.

"Secret one: I wasn't asleep last night." Lucy said. Natsu sucked in a surprised breath. "Secret two: I love you, I love you, I love you Natsu. I always have, and I always will." Lucy whispered. It was like a chant coming from her lips, hoping her words reached him.

Natsu carefully ran a finger around the outline of Lucy's lips as she whispered, trying to convince himself that she was real, that this all was real.

"I… screw it." Natsu muttered. He crashed his lips onto her desperately, doing what he had wanted to do since he had first met her. Lucy kissed him back passionately, their mouths soon parting. Natsu groaned at the taste of her, it was just like her scent but multiplied, like chocolate and cinnamon and peonies. He ran his hands through her hair and he could smell the mint soap and it was the best moment of his life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his mouth because she was happy, so happy, that there were no secrets between them, only love. Only the truth.

Both of their hearts were beating out of control, at giddy and wonderful tempos. Natsu slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, just because he could.

They both pulled back and gasped for the breath they had stolen from each other, their foreheads pressed together. Lucy pulled the bracelet Lisanna had given her from her pocket and slid it onto Natsu's wrist.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A gift," Lucy showed Natsu her wrist, where the matching bracelet lay. "See? I have a matching one."

Natsu smiled. "Thank you, Luce."

"Oh! It's not from me." Lucy said.

"Then who's is from?" Natsu asked.

Lucy almost said, _It's a secret_ , but then she stopped herself. There would be no more secrets between them. "It's from a friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was so fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, please follow/favorite/review to show some love. Also, the super duper awesome-amazing alliegranger13 favorited this story and me as a writer (OMFG *fangirl squeals*), and I definitely recommend their stories, my favorites are One Of The Boys (for something fluffy and cute yet still ASHFDVCHNYDYGIIDCVJ-inducing) and Compulsive (if you are into something more intense). See you soon lovelies!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	17. Our Circle of Trees!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Chattrekisses here, with a new chapter for the happy-happy Nalu love! They're finally together, yippee! Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy, and on with the story!**

* * *

As much as Lucy loved sitting in the circle of trees with Natsu **,** she knew that they would soon have to return to reality. She wiggled around, trying to free herself from the cage of Natsu's arms, but as soon as he felt her move he tightened his arms around her.

"Where are you going, Luce?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy was sitting between Natsu's strong legs, facing away from him, just resting. Her lips felt bee-stung from all the kissing they had done, but she was happy and content. This is what she had been missing for so long. This was a thing you didn't know you needed until you had it, and when you did, you knew you could never give it up.

"Back to class. As much as I love this, I also love not failing classes. Plus, this can be resumed tonight." Lucy smiled, knowing this was an offer that he couldn't resist.

"Tonight?" Natsu asked.

"At my house. I'll order takeout, and we can watch a movie." Lucy and Natsu both knew that wasn't what they were actually going to do.

"That sounds like fun. As long as we're watching Goonies." Natsu smirked.

"What else?" Lucy stood up and grabbed Natsu's hands, pulling him up with her. "Let's go, Natsu."

Natsu sighed unhappily and kissed her once, hard like a promise. Then he pulled back and said, "Fine."

He held on to her hand as they strolled out of the cherry tree grove to class, not noticing how far the sun had dipped during their time alone.

"NATSUUUUUUU! LUCYYYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Came the cry of Erza's voice.

"Shit." Natsu gulped. "ERZA, WE'RE HERE! WE'RE ALIVE!"

Lucy saw a flash of red hair through the tree and then Erza appeared in front of them, Cana and Mira hot on her heels.

"When we said we would cover for you while you wooed Lucy, we assumed you meant a class, maybe two at most. Not the entire day!" Erza yelled.

"We weren't gone the entire day. It's only been like a hour, right?" Natsu said. Lucy pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was fifteen minutes after school had ended.

"Oh my god. Natsu, we were in there all day!" Lucy looked at Natsu, shocked.

"What could you have ever been doing that caused the time to pass like that?" Cana asked innocently.

Lucy blushed deeply, while Natsu cocked his head to the side, confused. "It wasn't like that!" Lucy said. "We didn't do anything!"

"Kissed a lot." Natsu pointed out.

"Not. Helping." Lucy said through gritted teeth.

Mira squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yay! You guys are finally together!"

Natsu's fingers tightened around Lucy's. "Yeah." He looked down at the blond girl beside him proudly. "Yeah, we are."

"Awww!" Mira cooed.

Erza stomped over to them. "You!" She pointed at Natsu. "You better treat her right. And you!" She pointed at Lucy. "You better not break his heart."

Lucy gave Natsu's hand a squeeze. "I'm not planning on it."

"You guys are too cute and sappy. It's about time you got together. I can tell this is gonna work out." Cana grinned.

"Work! Oh no! I have to get to work!" Lucy cried.

Natsu squatted in front of her. "Get on." He said.

Lucy balked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I would drive you, but I don't have a car, and if we walk it'll be too slow. I can run fast enough, but you won't be able to keep up, so if I carry you, all of our problems will be solved." Natsu explained.

"I won't do it! It's degrading!" Lucy said.

"No, it's not. It's just a boyfriend carrying his girlfriend to work." Natsu said.

"G-girlfriend?" Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yeah. you're my girlfriend, right?" Natsu frowned.

"Don't I get some say in the matter?" Lucy said.

"So… you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you have to ask me first!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy blushed. "Well… yeah."

Natsu smiled. "Good. Now get on. We don't want you to be anymore late than you have to be."

Lucy reluctantly clambered onto Natsu's back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He was about to start running in the direction of Blue Pegasus when Cana spoke.

"You two are so stupidly perfect together."

Natsu grinned. "I know." Then he took off in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had to split it into two. Please review/follow/favorite, and the second part will be out soon!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	18. Honor and Misconceptions!

**Author's Note: Here's part two! Please review/follow/favorite, and on with the story!**

* * *

Natsu sat at his favorite booth at Blue Pegasus, happily slurping up noodles and watching his hot girlfriend in a bunny-suit take orders.

 _This was the dream._ Lucy looking like sweet, sweet sin, knowing that she was his and his only, and lots of delicious food. _Nothing could top this._

Lucy caught his eye from across the restaurant and made her way towards him. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

Natsu smiled, knowing that now he could speak his mind. "You."

Lucy snorted, and somehow she made it cute. "Later. Anything else?"

"Not right now." He said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She strutted away to help a different customer.

He watched intently as she took the orders of a group of boys a little older then them. Obviously the boys were trying to hit on Lucy, but she wasn't going for it. What frustrated Natsu more was that the boys were all objectively very attractive, much more so than Natsu. He felt a pang of jealousy and fought back a growl.

 _Did they not know that she was his? All and only for him?_ Natsu knew that the only person Lucy belonged to was herself, but he still felt oddly possessive of her.

Lucy turned away, finished with their order, and the boys stared at Lucy's bunny-tailed ass admiringly. Natsu felt his mood darken more.

"Lucy!" He called. She walked over to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Them. Those guys." Natsu growled, vaguely gesturing to the boys who had been checking Lucy out.

"Oh, them? They're regulars. What about them?" Lucy asked.

"They were checking out your ass." Natsu said.

Lucy's eyebrows drew together. "Oh. Okay. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? They're looking at you like you're a piece of meat!"

Lucy sighed. "It happens all the time, Natsu, especially when I'm in uniform. I just try to ignore it."

"But doesn't it bother you? People looking at your body like that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's not something I can control. You can't control it either, Natsu. People can look at anything they like however they want to. Plus, what does it matter? They can look, but they can't touch. The only one who can touch is you."

Natsu hesitated, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

Lucy smirked, loving this new-found power she had that had never failed to shock Natsu. "Follow me after a minute." She winked.

Natsu sat shocked, as Lucy walked away from the table to Hibiki and Jenny.

"Hey, can you cover for me for ten minutes?" She asked them.

"Why?" Hibiki followed Lucy's eyes to a pink-haired man who sat stunned at corner booth. "Oh."

"Lucky guy." said Jenny. "I'll help, you have ten minutes."

"Thank you, Jenny! I owe you one!" Lucy smiled and skipped to the back room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

Natsu gulped like a guppy for a moment before following Lucy to the back room. Before he got there though, he was stopped by the table of boys.

"Are you that hot waitress's friend?" Asked one of the boys. He had crimson hair and dark magenta eyes. The boy continued without waiting for Natsu to reply. "Can you give me her number? She's so sexy she must be easy, and I'm dying to get laid. And with that ass, I won't be disappointed- HEY!" Natsu grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him up so he was eye level with Natsu.

"I don't care who you are, but if you so much as touch her, I will burn you to a crisp. Do you understand?" Natsu seethed.

"Jesus fuck! I get it, god!" The guy put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. Natsu shot one last glare at the guy, before stomping after Lucy to the back room.

Jenny and Hibiki took Natsu's place in front of the table of boys, their auras conveying hatred. "Hello." Hibiki said. "That was our friend and coworker you just called easy."

Jenny gave them a wicked smile. "Welcome to the worst meal of your lives."

The red-haired boy sputtered. "You can't do anything to us! We're customers! I demand to speak to your manager!"

Jenny called, "Oh, Bob!"

The man, still equipped with his garish red lipstick and cheeks, came fluttering down from the ceiling with his tiny wings, scaring everyone except for Jenny and Hibiki.

"You called, Jenny? Oh what cute, cute boys!" Bob cooed.

"These 'cute' boys called Lucy easy. We merely said that we will treat them to a nice… meal, and they said they wanted to see the manager." said Hibiki.

Bob's face instantly hardened into something to be scared of. "You must treat these boys to a meal! They deserve everything our wonderful kitchen will dish out." Bob's voice was stone-cold with rage. "Enjoy your meal boys."

The boys shivered, rightfully terrified of what might come next.

* * *

Natsu shut the door of the back room behind him, still angry at the audacity of the boys who had asked him for Lucy's number. Lucy noticed his rage and touched his neck carefully. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Those guys who were checking you out? Yeah, they asked me for your number 'cause they thought you would be easy."

Lucy sighed. She had gotten used to people assuming things about her because of her looks, but she hated that Natsu had to see that too. It made her feel… dirty.

"I don't get it, Lucy. Why do people think those things about you? Even Laxus did! It makes me so mad! They don't even know you, and then they see you and think all these terrible things. I don't understand!"

Lucy brushed her fingertips against Natsu's cheek, and he captured her hand and held it there. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Natsu. I don't understand why people think like that, but it happens. It's best to tune it out, pick the battles you want to fight."

"Luce, for you, I want to fight all of the battles." Natsu whispered.

Lucy smiled sadly, knowing that no matter how many people Natsu fought for her honor, there would still be more people with misconceptions about her. "I love you."

"I love you too, weirdo." Natsu kissed Lucy then, and it was a lovely and hopeful thing. It quickly escalated when Lucy probed her tongue into the cave of Natsu's mouth and their tongues danced together passionately. Lucy, growing increasingly confident, jumped up and wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips, threading her arms around his neck. Natsu quickly grabbed her thighs to steady her, and leaned Lucy up against the wall, kissing her deeper. Curiously, Natsu moved his hands to cup Lucy's ass.

He grinned. "They were right to stare. Your butt is awesome."

Lucy snorted and Natsu moved his mouth away to suck on Lucy's pulsepoint. She moaned when he grazed his teeth against it.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and both Natsu and Lucy groaned. Lucy slipped out of Natsu's grasp. "What is it?" Lucy yelled, irritation evident in her tone.

"Ten minutes are up! Also, you're gonna want to see this!" called Jenny.

"Okay!" Lucy shouted.

She turned to Natsu to find he was hitting his head against the wall in defeat. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Does the universe hate me?" He asked.

"No, the universe does not hate you." Lucy said. "We'll continue this tonight."

"Tonight?" Natsu whined. "But that's so far away!"

"Yeah, but tonight we'll be at my house. Where there is a bed and no interruptions."

Natsu grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Now let's go see what was so important that they interrupted us for it." Lucy bent down to fix her heel's strap, which had come undone during her and Natsu's stint.

Natsu, unable to control himself, flicked her bunny tail. Lucy shot up in surprise.

"Hey!" She said.

Natsu put his hands up. "You can't blame me! It was offered up so perfectly."

Lucy huffed but said nothing. Natsu opened the door and lifted a hand to her. "After you." He smiled, happy with his effort to be gentlemanly.

"Don't you want to go out together?" Lucy asked, peering up at Natsu with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh-WOAH!" Natsu almost jumped when Lucy slid a hand carefully down the back pocket of his jeans. "Okay, uh, let's go out together!" He squeaked.

So they walked out the door together, heading towards Hibiki and Jenny, and every male in the restaurant watched Natsu's back pocket with wide eyes. _What the hell was that hot girl doing with that pink-haired guy in the back room? And was that a hickey on her neck? Lucky bastard._

"What did you want to show Lucy?" Natsu asked Jenny, his voice an octave higher than usual, which Jenny attributed to the fact that Lucy was practically feeling the poor guy up in the middle of a restaurant.

"I'll show you in a minute," Jenny said. "I'm Jenny, and this is my boyfriend Hibiki. We work with Lucy.""I'm Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend." Natsu smiled at Lucy's coworkers.

Jenny pouted. "I wish a had a boyfriend like you."

"Hey!" Hibiki shouted.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well, after that guy called Lucy easy, he kinda scared the shit out of the guy, defending your honor and all. It was so cool!" Jenny gushed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lucy shouted, accidently pinching Natsu's butt in her shock. He jumped in pain.

"OW!" He yelped. "Of course I defended your honor, dumbie! What else would I do?"

"But that guy was bigger and older than both of us!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu scratched his head, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want my boyfriend to be turned into a pancake!"

Natsu frowned. "I would have been fine, Lucy. I can hold my own in a fight."

Lucy threw her hands up. "I don't doubt that, Natsu. But someday someone might say something bad about me, someone you can't fight, and what will happen then?"

"Then we'll help him." said Hibiki. "He's not the only person who cares about you, Lucy."

Lucy could feel her heart swell with happiness. "Guys…"

Jenny smiled. "I think it's time to show you the thing. Remember that disgusting sandwich? The one they made out of the scraps from the kitchen and the rotten meat?"

Lucy's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You mean the one with the meat that it was so moldy it turned green? I thought they threw that out!"

"Well, they did for a while. But then we took it out of the trash." Hibiki said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because we found someone who wanted to buy it!" Jenny said. She and Hibiki stepped to the side, showing the table of boys who had checked out Lucy. They were all various shades of green, and the crust of a sandwich white with mold sat on a plate in the center of the table.

"We're sorry! We were wrong, and we'll never make that mistake again!" The boys cried.

Lucy gasped, and Natsu burst into laughter. "Serves you right!" He laughed.

Lucy was simultaneously touched and sorry for the boys her friends had forced to eat the sandwich. "You guys didn't have to do this for me!"

"Oh, don't worry! It wasn't all for you." Hibiki said. "They also tried to hit on Jenny."

Lucy giggled, and Natsu took her hand. "See? There will always be someone there for you. Especially me. I'll always be there for you." He brushed his lips against her knuckles, and Lucy felt her knees go weak. Of all their kisses, of course this one, the simplest, sweetest gesture, was the one that affected her the most.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Bob with an envelope. "Your shift is over, so here is your check!"

"Oh! Thank you." Lucy said, taking the envelope from him. She checked inside and saw that the amount was much more than she usually got. "Why did you give me a bonus?" She asked.

"It's an apology. I don't tolerate the kind of behavior of those boys in my restaurant, and I'm sorry that you were a part of it."

"Well, thank you very much." She smiled.

"Who is this cute, cute boy with you Lucy?" Bob sidled up to Natsu and he shrunk back in horror.

"That's my boyfriend, Natsu." Lucy held back a laugh from Bob's antics.

"Well, you are a very lucky girl."

"I know." Lucy smiled.

"If your shift is over, should we go home?" Natsu asked, hopeful to get away from Bob.

"Sure. Thank you everyone! I'll see you soon!" Lucy took Natsu's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. Natsu grabbed Lucy's bag of normal clothes on the way out.

"Are you sure you don't want to change?" Natsu asked.

"I just want to go home." Lucy said, trying to hide her shivering. It was much cooler outside than before, and Lucy was wearing a lot less than before. Wordlessly, Natsu took off his jacket and draped it over Lucy's shoulders.

"Let's go home." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was probably my favorite chapter to write ever. I know that people desperately want lemons, hopefully next chapter will satisfy you for a while. Please review/follow/favorite, and also happy Fourth of July (AMERICA! WHOOOO!) (I wish I was British.)**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	19. Sneaking and Alarms!

**Author's Note: What's gonna happen tonight everyone? Guess you'll have to read to find out *evil laugh* Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy! XOXO and see you at the end!**

* * *

"Natsu! Lucy!" A voice called. They turned to see Erza strolling toward them confidently. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good Erza. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"Splendid. I'm just here to let you know that I set up that surveillance you wanted."

"The...what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Oh, well when I first came, I was kind of afraid that…" Lucy chewed her lip nervously and Natsu just wanted to drag her inside her house and do it for her.

"She was afraid her evil ex would come and bust into her house." Erza finished. "So she asked me set up a surveillance system. Only pre-approved people can go into her house, or the system notifies me of an intruder and I attack."

"That's great, Erza! Bravo! Bye!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and started to drag her towards her house. As soon as he crossed onto her driveway though, an alarm started to blare. "What the hell?"

"You are not approved to step foot on Lucy's property." Erza swiftly kicked Natsu in the stomach and he doubled over.

"Oi, Erza, what the hell?" Natsu grunted.

Lucy rushed to his side and awkwardly patted his back, stifling laughter. "Uh… you okay there, buddy?"

"No…" Natsu eyed Erza. "Why did you do that?"

"You are not approved to step foot on Lucy's property." Erza repeated simply.

"But you know who I am, and I'm not going to hurt Lucy. Can we go now?" Natsu said.

"I know you aren't going to hurt Lucy, but now that you two are dating, you aren't allowed in so Lucy is protected from any untoward advances you might try." Erza stated.

 _Great, just great. Is everyone making it their mission to cock-block me today?_

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu scoffed, cocking his head.

Erza reached out and pinched Natsu's ear and dragged him away, him kicking and screaming, her a picture of casual.

Lucy waved at Natsu and caught his eye, then mouthed the words, "I'll be waiting for you." Understanding flashed in Natsu's eyes and he nodded in agreement.

Lucy walked to her house and unlocked the door, then slipped inside, setting her backpack on the couch. She sat down beside it and opened it, pulling out the letters and the signed book. She couldn't believe all the trouble he had gone through to make his confession special, especially because he only had one night to plan it.

She brushed her fingers against her lips, missing Natsu, _wanting_ him. Hopefully he would come soon. Lucy went to the kitchen, pulled out some thai food leftovers and heated them in the microwave. She then went back to the couch and turned on the TV, putting on _The Goonies_. As the opening scene played out, she waited impatiently for Natsu, shoveling noodles into her mouth.

 _Please come soon_.

* * *

He didn't come soon. In fact he came in at 10:34 through the window dressed entirely in black, nearly scaring the socks off of Lucy, if she was wearing any. Which she wasn't. She was only wearing a pair of lacy pink pajamas and matching underwear. Nothing else, not even a bra. She wasn't really expecting him to come after 9:45. Natsu could see her nipples pebbling because of the sudden gust of cold air the open window brought in. He swallowed and slipped into her room, shutting the window quickly behind him.

Lucy blinked in shock and then smiled. "You came."

"Of course I did." Natsu said. "Did you ever think I wasn't going to?"

"Honestly, yeah. Erza seemed to be thorough in this "security system" thing."  
"Lucy, you don't need a stupid security system if I'm here to protect you." Natsu walked up to Lucy and tucked a lock of her hair back into place. Lucy blushed and brought her shoulders up to her ears shyly. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I just can't get over the fact that this is happening. That this is real." Lucy grabbed Natsu's uniform tie and pulled him closer to her carefully, until they were pressed against each other. "That I can do this." Lucy spoke against Natsu's lips.

Natsu smiled and kissed her gently, just relishing the fact that he could. She was sugar and he was spice and together they were oh-so nice. She even had him making Powerpuff Girl references. He ran his fingers through her hair and her scent danced through the air, the delectable combination only Lucy possessed that made him feel like he was on fire.

"Luce…" Natsu murmured, clutching Lucy's waist. Lucy felt each of his fingertips burn against her skin, pulling at the desire that was starting to pool in the pit of her stomach. His fingers fumbled clumsily for a moment at the hem of her pajama shirt before tentatively resting on the bare skin of her stomach. Lucy inhaled sharply. "Is this okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bit her lip and, blushing, started to undo the top button of her pajama shirt. Natsu laid his free hand over Lucy, stilling her movements. "Are you sure?" He asked. Lucy smile and nodded.

"I'm sure." She said. "I love you, Nasty."

Natsu smiled at the name, remembering when he first met Lucy, how he came in through her window while she was just in a towel, how she misheard his name, thinking it was _Nasty_.

"I love you too, Luigi." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled and flicked away his hand, and her top button came undone with a resounding pop. She moved unto the second one, and Natsu gulped. "We… don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He said.

Lucy's second button came undone and Natsu had to fight to keep his eyes from marveling at her creamy skin. "I know." Then she went to work on the rest of the buttons, and Natsu couldn't fight anymore, his eyes trailed down the swath of bare skin he hadn't seen before. The pale dip of Lucy's collarbone, to the valley between her breasts, to the curve of her stomach where Natsu's hand lay.

Lucy noticed Natsu's appreciative stare and snorted. "Like what you see?"

"You are the most beautiful thing in this world." Natsu admitted breathily.

Lucy blushed and Natsu traced the color, from the tops of her cheeks to her breastbone, where it was tinged pink as well. Natsu was in awe of the goddess in front of him, of how perfect she was, how her body was the most perfect thing in this world, and he hadn't even seen all of it.

 _All of her._

He shivered at the prospect.

Lucy looked up at Natsu with hooded eyes that made electricity fire from his head to his toes. "Your turn." She said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I said, your turn." Lucy's hands found the knot of his tie and started to untangle it, then pulled it off and threw it on the floor in one fluid motion. She made quick work of his buttons, before pushing the offending garment off of Natsu's shoulders and on to the floor.

Lucy stared at Natsu's torso and melted a little. He was insanely muscular, with a solid eight-pack. Lucy traced the outline of each protruding muscle in astonishment. "Which do you prefer bench-pressing? Elephants or small houses?"

"Elephants," Natsu responded, not missing a beat. "If I do a good job then they'll feed me peanuts."

"Oh my god," Lucy laughed and laid her head against Natsu's chest, right between his killer pectorals. "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"You are so fucking hot." Lucy whined.

"So are you," Natsu said, and Lucy scoffed in response. "Hey," He grabbed her chin and raised it, so he could look straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Lucy, you are so gorgeous. Honestly, I'm kind of afraid to touch you, I feel like a little kid rubbing his grubby hands on a priceless statue at a museum." Natsu laughed nervously.

Lucy smiled and pressed her palm over Natsu's hand, the one that was pressed on her stomach, and inched it upward carefully, so it ended up resting on her ribs, just under her breasts.

"Good thing I'm not a statue, and you aren't a little boy," Lucy shrugged off her pajama shirt, leaving her torso as bare as Natsu's. All Natsu could see was milky white skin and Lucy, beautiful, special, amazing Lucy inviting him to touch her, to kiss her, to be with her. She wanted him, and god, all he wanted to do was imprint himself on her so everyone would know she was his and his alone.

"It is good," Natsu stepped closer to Lucy, his eyes glinting predatorily, and Lucy unconsciously took a step back. "Why are you running, princess?" Lucy shivered at the pet name and inched away, but the backs of her knees hit her bed frame, surprising her, and she fell backwards on to the bed. Natsu leaned over her, planting his hands on either side of her head. "I know I'm no prince, but I'm here, and I love you more than life itself."

"I don't need a prince…" Lucy bit her lip anxiously. "I need you, dragon. I love you."

Natsu bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile, and Lucy noticed how sharp his teeth were. Very dragon-like, and very sexy. Natsu captured Lucy's lips and nudged away her teeth, biting Lucy's lips gently for her. Lucy bit back a moan and Natsu tentatively up so the insides of his thumbs brushed against the undersides of her breasts. Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes, asking for permission, and she nodded. Cautiously he cupped her breasts, the supple skin spilling through the spaces between his fingers. Lucy's breath quickened, and her chest rose and fell in rapid succession against Natsu's hands.

Natsu flicked the pad of his thumb across her hardened nipple and she immediately bucked her hips against his with a moan. Natsu pressed his lips together, welding them shut to keep out a strangled cry of pleasure.

Natsu couldn't help himself, he broke away from Lucy's lips and latched his mouth on to her nipple, suckling it greedily. He wanted to preserve this moment for eternity: Lucy's breathy moans, the feeling of her skin against his, the taste of her, and the giddy bells ringing in his head. He dragged his sharp incisor against Lucy' nipple, eliciting a buck of Lucy's hips.

Natsu growled and moved his hands lower, gripping her hips and pressing them down against the bed, then grinding into them. Lucy gasped at the delicious friction, and her fingers fumbled down Natsu's abs until they reached the button that held Natsu's pants together.

"Are-" Natsu swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Lucy blushed and nodded, someone managing to look like a picture of innocence despite the fact she was shirtless and pinned under Natsu. Lucy's fingers helped release the button with a pop!, but Natsu stilled them before they could go any further. "I- I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't comfortable with." He said.

Lucy licked her lips and the reality of what might happen tonight hit Natsu like a ton of bricks. His pulse quickened out of excitement, and _other_ things twitched in anticipation.

"Natsu…" Lucy traced fingertip against the now exposed skin directly above his boxers. "I don't think it would be possible for me to be uncomfortable around you."

That was all the confirmation Natsu needed. He struggled to pull off his now seemingly unnecessary article of clothing, _pants are so fucking pointless_ , when he was interrupted by a loud banging noise.

"LUCY!"

Natsu immediately recognized the voice as Erza's and swore. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He said as he re-buttoned his pants and desperately tried to button his shirt. "I must have set off the alarm!"

Lucy, eyes frantic, buttoned up her shirt as fast as she could and ran out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, and ran to the front door. She spent a moment trying to fruitlessly fix her sexed-up hair, then opened the door, faking a yawn. She pretended to blink away sleep as she asked Erza, "What is it? It's so late."

Erza looked as fresh and polished as she would be if it was daytime, only she was wearing pink pajamas with what appeared to be magenta crosses adorning them. "I hate to disturb you so late, but the alarm was tripped. The system is still a little faulty, so it took a while for it to notify me, I apologize. Now, let me pass so I can search your house for any signs of an intruder."

"Is that really necessary? I didn't notice anything unusual." Lucy's heart beat harder against her chest, and she was afraid Erza would see the nervousness she was sure was plain as day on her face.

"Yes, it is necessary. I must check for an intruder." Erza insisted.

Knowing that Erza would search her house no matter what Lucy did, Lucy stepped aside and allowed Erza in. "How about you check the bottom floor first? I have to do something upstairs super fast." Lucy said, hoping Erza would buy it.

Erza nodded curtly and started to look around for an intruder in the most ridiculous places. Lucy couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, Erza's expression was stony. But when Erza opened the drawer of a side table, whispering, "Here, intruder, intruder, intruder…" Lucy decided that Erza was just as tired as Lucy should have been, only Erza had a very different way of showing it.

Lucy tiptoed up the stairs, and went into her room, closing the door behind her quickly. Natsu was trying and failing to make Lucy's bed look less like they were about to fuck in it, and more like Lucy's had just woken up in it.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "You have to leave! Erza's downstairs!"

"But-but-" Natsu stuttered.

"Go! Now!" Lucy said, pushing Natsu toward her window.

Natsu mouth pulled into a frown. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But so does Erza kicking your ass, and I happen to like your ass, so you have to leave." Lucy said.

Natsu hopped up onto Lucy's windowsill, before leaning forward and pecking Lucy on the lips. It was soft and yearning, and it made Lucy's knees go weak. "I'm taking you on a date tomorrow night." He declared. "Wear something sparkly."

With that, Natsu jumped backwards out of Lucy's window and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He blew her a cheeky kiss before running off into the night.

"Sparkly?" Lucy asked, slightly perplexed. "What kind of date requires me to wear something sparkly?" She smiled to herself then. "He's taking me on a date."

 **Author's Note: Hahaha I'm evil, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm saving the best for last. Also, if any of this sounds unrealistic or stupid, just know I'm very much a virgin. Like, ridiculously so. Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed, and see you soon lovelies!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	20. The Cutting Block!

**Author's Note: Hiya Lovelies! Here's a new chappie for y'all, I hope you enjoy! Also, I must give props for The 0bservanc3, he helped me a lot with ideas, so please go check out his stories and say I sent you! Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"Juvia, we have to tell Lyon." Gray was holding a lock of Juvia's hair and was running it back and forth on the back of his hand like a paintbrush. Juvia frowned and turned her head to look at the man who was sharing her bed.

"But, it's so hard Gray-sama!" Juvia pouted. "And it's not like we're a secret."

Gray ran his hand down Juvia's side, relishing the silky-soft skin of the bluenette beside him. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I know, but I want to be able to this in public and not worry about it."

Juvia turned beet-red. "Gray-sama, we can't do this in public! We're not wearing anything, and Juvia thinks that if we decided to… scoodlypoop in public, it would be quite shocking to some people!"

Gray snorted. "Scoodlypoop? What the fuck is that?"

"It means to have… relations." Juvia pursed her lips.

"You mean have sex?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "I'm not suggesting that we have sex in public, Juvia. I'm saying I want to be with you, and I want people to know that I'm with you, without worrying about what they think. Also," Gray swallowed. "Aren't you still technically dating Lyon?"

Juvia jolted up. "Oh no! Juvia is!" She started to bang her head back against the headboard of her bed. "Juvia is a terrible person!"

"Juvia, you aren't a terrible person, but we really do need to clear the air. I want to be with you for real. We'll talk to him today." Gray said.

"No. Juvia will do it herself." Juvia proclaimed.

"Juvia-" Gray protested.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to make this clear. Juvia can do things by herself. She has learned to respect herself. This is one of the things Juvia needs to do alone."

Gray smiled at Juvia. "Okay. I can respect that. Just, talk to him today."

* * *

Natsu waited for Lucy at the edge of her yard, not wanting to set off the alarm and have Erza come running. He was impatient though, he just _really_ wanted to see his girlfriend. He loved saying that. Lucy was his _girlfriend_. He was the only one who got to hold her hand, or kiss her good night, or sleep beside her (nevermind the fact that he had been sleeping beside her before they were dating, and now he couldn't even sleep beside her because of the stupid security system of Erza's). She was his and he was her's.

"Good morning, Natsu!" called Lucy. She was in her uniform, and it sent delicious shivers down Natsu's spine. She was _so damn sexy_ , he didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off of her at school.

"'Morning, Luce." Natsu smiled.

As soon as Lucy reached Natsu she leaned forward and kissed him sensually on the mouth. She simultaneously slipped something rectangular into his hand. Natsu pulled back and looked at the object. It was a granola bar.

"How did you know I hadn't eaten yet?" Natsu asked, ripping open the package and taking a bite.

"Because I know you." She smiled. "Hey, is there any chance you'll tell me why I need something sparkly for our date tonight?"

"Nope." Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand. "We should hurry to the car pool before Gray gets pissy."

"Okay." Lucy said, and let Natsu drag her to Gray's silver minivan. He opened the door for her, like a perfect gentleman, then went around to the other side to get into his seat.

"Thanks." Lucy blushed and smiled.

"I know a way you can thank me." Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear before capturing her lips. Natsu pushed her shoulders back until she was laying across the seats, Natsu on all-fours above her.

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned as Natsu moved his lips to her neck.

"HONKKKK!" went the car, and Lucy and Natsu sprung apart.

Gray turned around and glared at them. "I take it back. I prefer the sexual tension _so much_ more than this lovey-dovey shit."

Lucy blushed a deep red. "Sorry…" She muttered sheepishly.

"If you and Flamebrain fuck in my car, I'm making you clean it, and then I'm kicking you out of the carpool. You guys can walk to school. Then again, you probably won't make it to school, you'll be too busy fucking in every alleyway in Fiore!" Gray said.

Natsu growled. "Fuck off, Icetits."

"Make me, Flameass." Gray said, his tone icy.

Natsu made to grab Gray, but Lucy tackled him. "You will not be making Gray do anything, is that clear? And Gray, chill out! Where is Juvia when you need her?" Lucy yelled, exasperated.

Natsu stop struggling against his girlfriend. "Yeah, where is Juvia? Did you scare her away already?" Natsu sneered.

"Why you-" Gray started.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP IT!" Lucy screamed. Gray and Natsu blinked, dumbfounded. "If you two keep fighting like this, Juvia and I will go on strike."

Natsu frowned. "On what?"

"What does that even mean?" Gray asked.

"It means that we'll be on a girlfriend strike. We won't cook for you or clean for you or kiss you or talk to you at all." Lucy explained.

Natsu and Gray gulped. "So will you two please behave yourselves?" Lucy asked. They both nodded. "Good. Now, where is Juvia?"

"She went to school early with Erza because she needed to take care of something." Gray said.

"So we can leave?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"Okay, then. Drive." Lucy said, buckling her seatbelt. She reached over and buckled the seatbelt of a flabbergasted Natsu. Gray started the car and Natsu laid his head in Lucy's lap. Lucy started to play with Natsu's hair, using her long fingernails to scratch Natsu's scalp in a calming way.

Natsu looked up at Lucy. "I don't want you to go on strike." He pouted.

"I don't want to go on strike either." Lucy leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"HONKKKK!" Gray hit the horn.

"I said no more lovey-dovey shit in my car, damn it! I don't wanna vomit!" Gray shouted.

"GRAY! JUVIA ON STRIKE! DON'T TEST ME, DAMN IT!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Juvia sighed and wrung her hands nervously. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to Lyon. He was about to finish with his swim team practice (Juvia had memorized his schedule so she could avoid him), so she was going to have to figure out something quickly. How was she going to tell him that she was breaking up with him to date his rival?

"Juvia! I've been looking for you!" Lyon smiled as he came out of the locker room, his hair still wet.

"Hello Lyon, I've been looking for you too. Can we go somewhere more… private?" Juvia asks, eyeing the other members of the swim team who are trying to eavesdrop.

"Oh! Um… sure." Lyon grabbed Juvia's wrist and pulled her into a nearby classroom, not noticing how Juvia stiffened when Lyon touched her. "What's up?"

Juvia took a deep breath and decided to get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid. "Lyon, I don't think that this is going to work out."

Lyon looked taken aback. "You're breaking up with me? Why?"

"Because I've realized I don't have the same feelings that you have for me, and I think it's unfair for me to lead you on." Each word Juvia spoke was like a knife to Lyon's heart.

"What, but you have those feelings for Gray?" Lyon knew it was unfair to talk to her like this, but he was angry.

Juvia sucked in a breath. _Honesty is the best policy._ "Well… yes."

Lyon threw his hands up in exasperation. "Unbelievable! You know he doesn't feel the same way, yet you still chase after him!"

"You're wrong. He does feel the same way." Juvia was not going to let Lyon bully her into staying with him. She was done with being a pushover.

" _What?_ " Lyon asked, eyes wide in shock and anger.

"He feels the same way about me." Juvia said.

"He said he loves you?"

Juvia hesitated, and then nodded.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe he did that. And I suppose you two had sex after that in a fit of fucking passion? You know he's just using you so he can get laid, right?" Lyon yelled.

Juvia set her mouth in a firm line. "Lyon, Juvia understands you're upset, but it isn't very nice to say those things."

" _Nice_? What isn't nice is that as soon as we got together, Gray decides to make a move and then _fucks_ my supposed girlfriend, who has no qualms whatsoever as to being disloyal!"

"Lyon-" Juvia started.

"Juvia, do you realize how long I waited to be with you? How long I had to watch you make moon eyes at that bastard before you agreed to go out with me? And then as soon as you're taken he comes along and _fucks_ you before we've even kissed!" Lyon yelled.

"Juvia? Are you here?" A voice called. Juvia recognized it as Gray's, but she hoped Lyon didn't.

"See, but we can fix that little kissing situation." Lyon pressed his lips forcefully against a surprised Juvia's at the precise moment that Gray opened the door. Lyon turned to Gray, a big fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Gray. I was just talking to my _girlfriend_ , Juvia."

Gray took a shaky breath and nodded once tersely, before shutting the door and running back the way he came, eyes filling with tears.

Juvia looked from Lyon to the now closed door in shock. Lyon was smirking, satisfied by Gray's reaction. Juvia stepped forward and slapped him.

"What the hell, Juvia?" asked Lyon, cupping his cheek.

"You have no idea what you've just done." spit out Juvia. "I never want to see you again." Then she took off after Gray.

Lyon stood there for a moment before screaming in frustration and punching the wall. "Ow!" He yelled, hopping from foot to foot, shaking out his hand. He inspected the cuts and bruises forming on his knuckles.

He had just destroyed any semblance of a relationship, even friendship, with Juvia, and forced her to break Gray's heart. Lyon knew that Gray loved her, it was just hard for him after what had happened to Ur with Deliora. Lyon knew he blamed himself, and it made him hesitant to tell anyone that he loved them because of it. And Lyon knew that Juvia had always loved Gray, she wasn't exactly secretive about it. Lyon had just been kidding himself, thinking that he could be happy with Juvia. And now he'd gone and fucked it up for everyone.

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

* * *

Gray was faster than Juvia.

He heard her trying to explain, shouting at him to slow down and talk to her, but soon it faded away and Gray was alone with his tumultuous thoughts, which was a very dangerous thing.

 _Of course Juvia didn't love him. No one could ever possibly love him. He was a terrible person, he didn't deserve Juvia. He didn't deserve anyone. The only thing he deserved right now was a sharp blade across his wrists._

Gray's hands were itching for a blade, and he knew just where to find it. Even though school was starting, Gray ran to his car and drove home, blinking back tears. Juvia and Lyon's kiss was playing in his head on repeat, and every time he pictured it he want to cut more.

He somehow made it how, even though he wasn't paying attention to where he was going at all. He unlocked the door to his cottage, throwing the keys down and not even bothering to lock to door. He immediately went to his bathroom and banged around in the cabinets before finding the razor he had stolen from Erza. He drew himself a warm bath before stepping into it fully clothed, the water making his shirt go sheer.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: This is where it gets suicide-y, and just to let you know I do not support self-harm or suicide in any way, and if you plan to commit suicide please know that there is someone out there who loves you and supports you, and you can always call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-273-8255.)**

* * *

Gray raised the razor with shaky hands to his left wrist and sliced a clean vertical line down his forearm. He did the same to the other arm with only casual interest as the blood bubbled out. It was staining his shirt scarlet. _Like Erza's hair…_

He thought about Juvia, about how she could never love him, about how delusional he must have been to think she could. He thought about Ur, about Deliora, about how everything was his fault, all of it. _Everything_.

Gray's head started to swirl, and his stomach lurched. Everything he focused on turned warped and danced away from his view.

Gray dipped both his arms in the water, watching the blood swirl. _It was awfully pretty…_ was the last thing he thought before the world went black.

* * *

Juvia was freaking out. She had no clue where Gray could possibly be, and she was afraid wherever it was, it wasn't good. No one had seen him, or Lyon for that matter, the entire morning. Juvia was now frantically searching the parking lot, she had already swept the rest of the school, when she realized that Gray's car was missing. He must have gone home.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Juvia turned and saw Gajeel who had spoken, Levy beside him holding his hand.

"Gajeel, I need a ride." Juvia said.

Levy kissed Gajeel on the cheek before running off to class, knowing that she wasn't wanted her at the moment.

Juvia started to cry and Gajeel ran to her. "Juvia, what's wrong?"

"Gray, he-" Juvia sobbed and mimed slitting her wrist.

"Where?" He asked.

"H-home-" Juvia started, but her voice cracked as she sniffled.

Gajeel's expression turned unreadable as he picked Juvia up and deposited her into his car, then went around to the driver's seat. He was quiet as he drove to Aquarius's place. When he parked in front of Gray's house, he looked at Juvia. "When we go in, we might see something that we won't like. Are you prepared for that?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia nodded solemnly and got out of the car, heading to Gray's house, Gajeel trailing behind her. She hesitated at Gray's door and reached out to knock, but then she realized that the door was open. She walked into the house. "Gray?" She called, concerned.

"Juvia, you check upstairs. I'll check down here." Gajeel said, touching her shoulder. Juvia swallowed and nodded. Gajeel heard her footsteps go up the stairs, and Gajeel headed toward the kitchen. He was opening a cupboard when he heard Juvia scream.

"Juvia?" Gajeel yelled. "Juvia!" He ran up the stairs to where Juvia stood, in the bathroom doorframe. "Juvia, what's wrong?" Juvia pointed a shaky finger towards the bathtub. Gajeel pushed her aside and walked to the lip of the bathtub. Gray was passed out in a tub full of red. "Oh god."

Juvia started to cry as Gajeel fumbled around in the tub blindly, trying to drain in. Juvia collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball, sobbing. She heard the sucking noise of the drain, then a ripping noise. She looked up to see Gajeel ripping the hem of his shirt off. He tied it tightly around both of Gray's upper arms in tight tourniquets, slowing the blood flow.

"Juvia, call 911." Gajeel's voice was steady but his hands were shaking as he laid towels over Gray's arms to stanch his bleeding. Juvia pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" A voice chirped.

"Help!" Juvia choked out. Gajeel took the phone from her and pulled her to his chest. He began calmly relaying what happened and where to find them, while Juvia clutched Gajeel's shirt and blinked at Gray, his blood soaking through the towels, her tears blurring her vision. This was her fault. Her fault and Lyon's fault.

 _Please, someone help him._

 _I love him._

 _And I want a chance to tell him that._

 **Author's Note: Sorry... it's intense. I love y'all, hope you enjoyed this chappie! Show some love by following/favoriting/reviewing.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


End file.
